Bendrus: The Brother of Goku
by bendrus
Summary: Bendrus the brother of Goku has been searching for his brother for a while, when he finds him should he stay with him?
1. Episode One: The Story of Bendrus

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world. 


	2. Episode Two: The Meeting

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. 


	3. Episode Three: The Save

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweatdrops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweatdrop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree. 


	4. Episode Four: Tall Tails

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweatdrops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweatdrop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four: Tall Tails  
  
After the battle after Gohan and Goten healed, we were talking with Trunks and Artemis. Goten brought up a subject, "Hey Bendrus, if you were sent away from the sayin planet, and arrived here just a few days ago, then do you still have your tail?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him, "Yes I do last time I checked. When was that though?" I said sarcastically on the last part. They all seemed to look surprised. Artemis sighed.  
"Why?" They all didn't seem to like the idea of me having my tail still apparently.   
  
"Well, you know how sayins go ape when they see a full moon?"   
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that's the problem."  
  
"Oh, Oh!" I said realizing what they meant now. I realized what a threat I was to them now. If I saw a full moon then they would either have to contain me in a room with no windows, cut my tail off, or the alternative of letting me see the moon...................... Eliminate me (background music "duh duh duh duh. commercial) They seemed to know that also. But Art looked like she could cry. "What's wrong Art?"   
  
"Well, you see." She said and turned around. A tail was sticking out of her pants. I realized now, she still had her tail also.   
  
"How do they keep you from turning into the ape then?"  
  
"Well, it's not very nice. They lock me up in a room without any windows, and the room is made out of steel. They lock me in there every two months, when there is a full moon." She said about to cry because of it.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't help me. I always go crazy on a full moon. I had to put something thick in front of the window on the pod every time I passed by a planet that had moons. Sometimes I even had to land on a planet when there was a moon and get out before it took over and I grew."  
  
"Well, I just hope that Earths moon isn't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing out the window. I looked, were the moon was during the day, it was full, no part of the moon was blocked by the earth. It was completely full. "It's a full moon tonight. Once Piccolo had to destroy it just to get me from turning ape, but by now, a huge asteroid has replaced it and orbited the earth for years. Piccolo even cut my tail off several times to keep me from going ape. But, it's been orbiting earth, ever since Art came here."  
  
I looked at Art, she was rocking back and forth, I think she was more scared of me then she was of herself.  
  
It was 5:30 in the evening, about the time it gets dark. I was pacing back and forth, hoping that the moon didn't even come out tonight. But, its a full moon at least every two months on earth. How could I keep it from being a full moon every month. Then an idea sparked inside my head, do what Piccolo did. Destroy the moon. I went outside. Art got up and came with me. I went out into an opening without any trees in it. Angela was close behind. I looked at the moon, it was enormous. It was at least half the size of the earth. At the size it was, Earth could possibly be orbiting it.   
  
I put my hands together, I did as Gohan did when he did the kemehameha wave. I charged up a ki blast in my hands, I yelled, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" and shot the blast from my hands at the moon, it was just beginning to rise in the sky. It was to late though. I started getting a feeling inside me, then I got hair growing all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my chest even, and even on my face. I started growing, I was changing into a giant ape. My kamehameha wave had short circuited. I grew until I was the size of a tower. Art had started to grow also. She was about the same size as me. Our clothes tore and ripped into shreds. We started on a rampage across the country, towards the city. Angela was still down in the trees. She saw us and realized, we weren't human. She got knocked out of the tree by us stomping and got up and ran back towards the house.   
  
She ran through the trees, it was very dark. The trees were blocking the light from the moon, she heard one of us roar and looked back in our direction, not watching where she was running. She ran right into a tree. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Back at the house, Richard heard the stomping and roaring. He ran out the house and towards us. Along the way he stepped on something that talked.  
  
Out in the forest in the country, some one was training. They heard the roaring, they knew it sounded familiar. "Gohan? Did you grow your tail back again? Or is it....... Artemis?!" They said and did a "Wolf Fang Fist" to knock out their opponent and flew through the woods to the roaring to help Artemis.  
  
Then up in Kami's lookout, Piccolo saw that Artemis and I had turned into the apes from looking at the full moon. He started on his way to help. Tien went with him. They told Mr. Popo to call Krillin and 18.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods Richard was startled by Angela making the noise. She put her arms in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He put his arm down.   
  
"Gomen, you just startled me." Richard said.  
  
"That's alright, I always get stepped on. I guess that I'm so small that people don't even notice me." Angela replied, being nice so he wouldn't feel stupid from stepping on her.  
  
"Um, your not exactly small Angela, your actually tall for a girl." Angela blushed when he said this. Off not to far away me and Artemis stared roaring and stomping again. Richard and Angela looked over in that direction.  
  
We'd better get a move on, by the way, why where you out here in the first place?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"Well, you see. I was actually running back towards the house, but I ran into the tree and got knocked out." Angela blushed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to run back towards the roaring. "And I suppose you have a plan?" Angela brought up while they were running.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Richard replied. Angela wasn't amused.  
  
Off in the distance, Yamcha was running towards Artemis and I. 'I'd better hurry before she reaches the city, the first time she got loose she almost destroyed the entire village. I still have bills to pay from that time.' He thought in his head while he was running.   
  
Back at Master Roshi's place, Krillin got a phone call from Mister Popo. "What!? You mean to tell me that there is another and more powerful sayin here now, and him and Artemis looked at the moon with their tales still!?" Krillin said answering the phone to Mr. Popo's call.   
  
"Yes, that is correct." He answered.  
  
"Well, what in the heck do you expect me to do to help?"  
  
"You could help us cut his tail off. 18 is strong and could help contain them, also, you are one of the strongest human fighters on earth."  
  
"Well fine then, we're on our way." Krillin hung up the phone. "Honey, we have some work to do, it's time to round up the Z team."  
  
They went out the door and headed for the shore of the beach.  
  
Back up in the clouds, Piccolo and Tien where flying down towards the ground to help also.   
"Piccolo." Tien said.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo said in his deep, rumbling, voice.  
  
"Who is this new sayin guy anyways?"  
  
"He is Goku's brother that got sent out before Goku actually, but got caught in a time vortex and just got here a few days ago. His sister is Artemis also. He is much stronger than Gohan even and I would hate to see him in the moonlight." Piccolo said almost as if he was afraid of me in ape form.  
  
They flew at incredible speed down to earth.  
  
Gohan had seen Richard go out the door and ran out after him, Goten went after him.   
  
"Gohan, can I go with you?" Goten said grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
"No Goten, it may be to dangerous. You don't know how much stronger they are when they see the full moon. And remember how easily he beat you in the spar? He's ten times stronger than that now. You do the math." Gohan replied trying to scare him off, but telling the truth.  
  
"But I'm not good in math Gohan."   
  
"Grrrrr, you know what I mean!" Gohan said getting impatient.  
  
"Ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And don't hurt them, they are our sister and brother you know."   
  
Gohan saw how scared he was for him. He nodded his head and flew out into the night.  
  
Back at the beach, not to far from the road to the city, Krillin and 18 sat down to listen for Artemis and I. After a while they heard roaring and stomping.   
  
"That's them alright." Krillin said and flew towards it. 18 followed.   
  
They started flying off then saw Piccolo and Tien off in the sky. They flew to meet them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Krillin said flying along beside them now. "Long time no seen."  
  
"We must hurry, they are almost to the city already." Piccolo said having no time to chat.  
  
"Ok Piccolo. do we have a plan?"  
  
"Ya, we do. Cut off their tails and hope that they don't kill you." Tien said.  
"Some plan."   
  
They flew on towards Art and I at incredible speed trying to stop us before we reached the city. If we did reach the city, we would destroy it eliminating every person in it, then go on to the rest of the world. We would not stop until we destroyed the entire planet, then go on to the next. That is what sayins did on a full moon, go to a certain planet and destroy the entire population. Some planets even tried to prepare for the full moon, but none of them ever survived.  
  
They hurried on. While they where flying, they spotted Yamcha on the ground, running. Tien called to him.   
  
"Get down. If they spot you in the air they will blast you down." Yamcha yelled to them, trying not to be to loud.   
  
"He has a point, sayins blast anything that's around them that is living." 18 said.  
  
"Right." Tien said and they all landed beside Yamcha.  
  
Not to far away Gohan caught up to Richard and Angela.   
  
"Guys, I since Piccolo not to far from here. Let's get to them and try to cut off Bendrus's and Artemis's tails. I think I have a plan. I'll tell it to ya when we get to the others." Gohan said to them when he got to them.  
  
They ran on through the forest and got to the others.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. We will have to use Angela for bait." Gohan said looking at Angela.  
  
"What!? Me!? For bait!?" Angela said not agreeing with the idea.  
  
"Ya. He seems to like you. My dad did that with my favorite dinosaur when a sayin once tried to get me to kill my dad. The dinosaur, Icoris, flew down to me recognizing me, and I played with him and my dad cut off my tail. Or, at least, tried to. If it doesn't work, well then, I guess we have a member missing," Angela wasn't amused with this either. "It's a joke, ok? A joke. But we will be using you as bait."  
  
"It had better work. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your short life!" Angela said, she may act like a blonde some times, but you never want to get her angry. She reminded Gohan a lot of Videl.  
  
"Right, now for the rest of the plan. Krillin, you and 18 try to contain Bendrus. Yamcha, you try to cut off his tail with your Wolf Fang Fist. Tien, you will be trying to contain Artemis. She is the weakest one, it shouldn't be as hard. Piccolo will be backing you up if you need any help, I will be trying to cut off her tail. I know her weaknesses and strong points. Does that sound like a plan? Ok," Gohan said. "Now lets move out."  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled. They all stopped. "Who is going to be the bait for Artemis?" They all stopped.  
  
"I will be!" Everyone turned around. Chi Chi was standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"I will be the bait for Artemis. I'm her mother." 


	5. Episode Five:The Plan

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweatdrops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweatdrop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four: Tall Tails  
  
After the battle after Gohan and Goten healed, we were talking with Trunks and Artemis. Goten brought up a subject, "Hey Bendrus, if you were sent away from the sayin planet, and arrived here just a few days ago, then do you still have your tail?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him, "Yes I do last time I checked. When was that though?" I said sarcastically on the last part. They all seemed to look surprised. Artemis sighed.  
"Why?" They all didn't seem to like the idea of me having my tail still apparently.   
  
"Well, you know how sayins go ape when they see a full moon?"   
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that's the problem."  
  
"Oh, Oh!" I said realizing what they meant now. I realized what a threat I was to them now. If I saw a full moon then they would either have to contain me in a room with no windows, cut my tail off, or the alternative of letting me see the moon...................... Eliminate me (background music "duh duh duh duh. commercial) They seemed to know that also. But Art looked like she could cry. "What's wrong Art?"   
  
"Well, you see." She said and turned around. A tail was sticking out of her pants. I realized now, she still had her tail also.   
  
"How do they keep you from turning into the ape then?"  
  
"Well, it's not very nice. They lock me up in a room without any windows, and the room is made out of steel. They lock me in there every two months, when there is a full moon." She said about to cry because of it.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't help me. I always go crazy on a full moon. I had to put something thick in front of the window on the pod every time I passed by a planet that had moons. Sometimes I even had to land on a planet when there was a moon and get out before it took over and I grew."  
  
"Well, I just hope that Earths moon isn't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing out the window. I looked, were the moon was during the day, it was full, no part of the moon was blocked by the earth. It was completely full. "It's a full moon tonight. Once Piccolo had to destroy it just to get me from turning ape, but by now, a huge asteroid has replaced it and orbited the earth for years. Piccolo even cut my tail off several times to keep me from going ape. But, it's been orbiting earth, ever since Art came here."  
  
I looked at Art, she was rocking back and forth, I think she was more scared of me then she was of herself.  
  
It was 5:30 in the evening, about the time it gets dark. I was pacing back and forth, hoping that the moon didn't even come out tonight. But, its a full moon at least every two months on earth. How could I keep it from being a full moon every month. Then an idea sparked inside my head, do what Piccolo did. Destroy the moon. I went outside. Art got up and came with me. I went out into an opening without any trees in it. Angela was close behind. I looked at the moon, it was enormous. It was at least half the size of the earth. At the size it was, Earth could possibly be orbiting it.   
  
I put my hands together, I did as Gohan did when he did the kemehameha wave. I charged up a ki blast in my hands, I yelled, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" and shot the blast from my hands at the moon, it was just beginning to rise in the sky. It was to late though. I started getting a feeling inside me, then I got hair growing all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my chest even, and even on my face. I started growing, I was changing into a giant ape. My kamehameha wave had short circuited. I grew until I was the size of a tower. Art had started to grow also. She was about the same size as me. Our clothes tore and ripped into shreds. We started on a rampage across the country, towards the city. Angela was still down in the trees. She saw us and realized, we weren't human. She got knocked out of the tree by us stomping and got up and ran back towards the house.   
  
She ran through the trees, it was very dark. The trees were blocking the light from the moon, she heard one of us roar and looked back in our direction, not watching where she was running. She ran right into a tree. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Back at the house, Richard heard the stomping and roaring. He ran out the house and towards us. Along the way he stepped on something that talked.  
  
Out in the forest in the country, some one was training. They heard the roaring, they knew it sounded familiar. "Gohan? Did you grow your tail back again? Or is it....... Artemis?!" They said and did a "Wolf Fang Fist" to knock out their opponent and flew through the woods to the roaring to help Artemis.  
  
Then up in Kami's lookout, Piccolo saw that Artemis and I had turned into the apes from looking at the full moon. He started on his way to help. Tien went with him. They told Mr. Popo to call Krillin and 18.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods Richard was startled by Angela making the noise. She put her arms in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He put his arm down.   
  
"Gomen, you just startled me." Richard said.  
  
"That's alright, I always get stepped on. I guess that I'm so small that people don't even notice me." Angela replied, being nice so he wouldn't feel stupid from stepping on her.  
  
"Um, your not exactly small Angela, your actually tall for a girl." Angela blushed when he said this. Off not to far away me and Artemis stared roaring and stomping again. Richard and Angela looked over in that direction.  
  
We'd better get a move on, by the way, why where you out here in the first place?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"Well, you see. I was actually running back towards the house, but I ran into the tree and got knocked out." Angela blushed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to run back towards the roaring. "And I suppose you have a plan?" Angela brought up while they were running.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Richard replied. Angela wasn't amused.  
  
Off in the distance, Yamcha was running towards Artemis and I. 'I'd better hurry before she reaches the city, the first time she got loose she almost destroyed the entire village. I still have bills to pay from that time.' He thought in his head while he was running.   
  
Back at Master Roshi's place, Krillin got a phone call from Mister Popo. "What!? You mean to tell me that there is another and more powerful sayin here now, and him and Artemis looked at the moon with their tales still!?" Krillin said answering the phone to Mr. Popo's call.   
  
"Yes, that is correct." He answered.  
  
"Well, what in the heck do you expect me to do to help?"  
  
"You could help us cut his tail off. 18 is strong and could help contain them, also, you are one of the strongest human fighters on earth."  
  
"Well fine then, we're on our way." Krillin hung up the phone. "Honey, we have some work to do, it's time to round up the Z team."  
  
They went out the door and headed for the shore of the beach.  
  
Back up in the clouds, Piccolo and Tien where flying down towards the ground to help also.   
"Piccolo." Tien said.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo said in his deep, rumbling, voice.  
  
"Who is this new sayin guy anyways?"  
  
"He is Goku's brother that got sent out before Goku actually, but got caught in a time vortex and just got here a few days ago. His sister is Artemis also. He is much stronger than Gohan even and I would hate to see him in the moonlight." Piccolo said almost as if he was afraid of me in ape form.  
  
They flew at incredible speed down to earth.  
  
Gohan had seen Richard go out the door and ran out after him, Goten went after him.   
  
"Gohan, can I go with you?" Goten said grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
"No Goten, it may be to dangerous. You don't know how much stronger they are when they see the full moon. And remember how easily he beat you in the spar? He's ten times stronger than that now. You do the math." Gohan replied trying to scare him off, but telling the truth.  
  
"But I'm not good in math Gohan."   
  
"Grrrrr, you know what I mean!" Gohan said getting impatient.  
  
"Ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And don't hurt them, they are our sister and brother you know."   
  
Gohan saw how scared he was for him. He nodded his head and flew out into the night.  
  
Back at the beach, not to far from the road to the city, Krillin and 18 sat down to listen for Artemis and I. After a while they heard roaring and stomping.   
  
"That's them alright." Krillin said and flew towards it. 18 followed.   
  
They started flying off then saw Piccolo and Tien off in the sky. They flew to meet them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Krillin said flying along beside them now. "Long time no seen."  
  
"We must hurry, they are almost to the city already." Piccolo said having no time to chat.  
  
"Ok Piccolo. do we have a plan?"  
  
"Ya, we do. Cut off their tails and hope that they don't kill you." Tien said.  
"Some plan."   
  
They flew on towards Art and I at incredible speed trying to stop us before we reached the city. If we did reach the city, we would destroy it eliminating every person in it, then go on to the rest of the world. We would not stop until we destroyed the entire planet, then go on to the next. That is what sayins did on a full moon, go to a certain planet and destroy the entire population. Some planets even tried to prepare for the full moon, but none of them ever survived.  
  
They hurried on. While they where flying, they spotted Yamcha on the ground, running. Tien called to him.   
  
"Get down. If they spot you in the air they will blast you down." Yamcha yelled to them, trying not to be to loud.   
  
"He has a point, sayins blast anything that's around them that is living." 18 said.  
  
"Right." Tien said and they all landed beside Yamcha.  
  
Not to far away Gohan caught up to Richard and Angela.   
  
"Guys, I since Piccolo not to far from here. Let's get to them and try to cut off Bendrus's and Artemis's tails. I think I have a plan. I'll tell it to ya when we get to the others." Gohan said to them when he got to them.  
  
They ran on through the forest and got to the others.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. We will have to use Angela for bait." Gohan said looking at Angela.  
  
"What!? Me!? For bait!?" Angela said not agreeing with the idea.  
  
"Ya. He seems to like you. My dad did that with my favorite dinosaur when a sayin once tried to get me to kill my dad. The dinosaur, Icoris, flew down to me recognizing me, and I played with him and my dad cut off my tail. Or, at least, tried to. If it doesn't work, well then, I guess we have a member missing," Angela wasn't amused with this either. "It's a joke, ok? A joke. But we will be using you as bait."  
  
"It had better work. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your short life!" Angela said, she may act like a blonde some times, but you never want to get her angry. She reminded Gohan a lot of Videl.  
  
"Right, now for the rest of the plan. Krillin, you and 18 try to contain Bendrus. Yamcha, you try to cut off his tail with your Wolf Fang Fist. Tien, you will be trying to contain Artemis. She is the weakest one, it shouldn't be as hard. Piccolo will be backing you up if you need any help, I will be trying to cut off her tail. I know her weaknesses and strong points. Does that sound like a plan? Ok," Gohan said. "Now lets move out."  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled. They all stopped. "Who is going to be the bait for Artemis?" They all stopped.  
  
"I will be!" Everyone turned around. Chi Chi was standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"I will be the bait for Artemis. I'm her mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been trying to start another story or two. I am working on one that is about different universes. It has Bendrus the III in it. He is from a Tenchi universe. In fact, he is the great grandson of Tenchi. It will take a while to get just the first chapter of it written, so be patient.)  
  
Episode Five: The Plan  
  
They all set out to save Bendrus and Artemis. Piccolo had a better idea though, why not just destroy the moon again? But they all had to follow by Gohan's plan. They had to be careful though, one inch off coarse, and they might destroy one of them.   
  
Angela went out first, then Chi Chi, they where the bait to distract them.   
  
"This really was a dumb idea!" They both said. They didn't know what to think, they didn't know what to do, they where just sitting ducks out there.  
  
"Ah, they aren't doing anything! They're going to get killed now!" Gohan yelled. The others got the message. They flew out to sneak up behind them. Tien and Piccolo went up behind Artemis, Krillin and 18 went behind me. Neither of us noticed. Gohan and Yamcha went behind us also. We spotted Angela and Chi Chi down on the ground. We didn't know what to think. We recognized them, but where from? We didn't want to harm them, we wanted to talk. We stopped the rampage and got down on our stomachs.   
  
"It's working." Gohan said very quietly.  
  
We where trying to amuse our self's with them. Artemis sat there tugging on Chi Chi's dress. She almost knocked her down. This scared Gohan, he remembered that if there was any sudden movement, even a mouse of in the dark that you could barely see, then they would get angry and start stomping again.   
  
I was playing with Angela though. I sat there treating her like she was a dog. I was rubbing my finger against her face, like a person would rub a cat's chin. She was scared, and almost laughing at the same time. Chi Chi was just scared. She remembered the time Gohan turned ape also. She remembered how hostile he was. Also, she heard the story's that Bulma said about Goku turning ape, more than once. She was sweating all over. She would never volunteer for a stunt like this again.   
  
Gohan gave the signal for them to go. Tien jumped on Artemis, she got scared and just ripped Chi Chi's dress right off. Chi Chi was stunned and just fell backwards. Tien yelled for Piccolo to help, he jumped on the front of Artemis and through a static field all around her. She was sustained in it and couldn't move. Tien jumped out of the way jus in time.   
  
"I could of done it my self." Tien said with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.  
  
Gohan decided to help the others. He was to late though. I got up and started walking over to help Artemis. I knocked the field away. Tien jumped back on her when 18 jumped on me. I started reaching for my back to knock her off. Krillin jumped on me too. They where just like fleas to me. I flicked Krillin off with my fingers. He flew back into a tree, unconscious.  
  
18 grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. Down on the ground, Chi Chi grabbed her dress and put it against her chest, "What went wrong here?" She asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know, one minute they're sitting there acting all nice. Then the next, they're attacking everyone." Angela said scarred.   
  
Tien knocked Artemis to the ground and had her arms pinned like 18 did. Artemis almost got up, but Tien did a solar flare attack and it blinded her. She fell down, unconscious.   
  
18 had me sustained, but I broke free and she had to use more strength. She punched my stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. She jumped up on my back again and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't move anymore. Then I saw Yamcha coming towards me. I knocked 18 clear into the lake and hit Yamcha into a tree. I got up on my feet and roared. Artemis woke up and knocked Tien off. Gohan tried going towards me, I hit him right on the head and knocked him out. Then the only one left was, Piccolo. Artemis and I saw him and shot ki blasts at him. He dodged them and they flew right towards the moon. They went into space and hit the moon right on. They had ran out of power and just dug a crater in the moon. Piccolo saw this and charged a blast at his finger tip, he tossed the blast up and caught it in his hand. He shot the blast at the moon. The blast hit it, and destroyed it.   
  
The boom scared Angela and Chi Chi, they got scared and jumped and grabbed each other.  
  
Artemis and I started to change back to human. Both of ours clothes had been torn when went ape, so.......you get the picture(I hope not).   
  
Angela saw this and Chi Chi covered her eyes, Angela covered Chi Chi's eyes. I looked around, I was confused but I knew what had happened. I was so tired. Artemis had already fallen asleep, I looked over to see how she was doing, I saw her, and covered my own eyes. I fell asleep also.   
  
Piccolo came over and picked me up and put a blanket around me. He flew over to Artemis and put one around her also. He put us against a tree and went back to Kami's lookout. Tien woke up and followed.  
  
We woke up hours later, it was morning. We where still out in the forest, it was still a little dark. Light enough to see though. I was the only one to wake up first. I looked over and saw Artemis. 'I just hope she doesn't roll over.' I thought. I held the blanket around me and got up and walked over to Artemis. I tucked the blanket in around her so she wouldn't be cold. She moved around a little to get comfortable. Everyone was still asleep. I flew up and to the house. Unfortunately, Chi Chi and Angela were still awake.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Angela yelled.   
  
"Sh, you're going to wake them up." I replied quietly.  
  
"I'm already awake." Artemis yelled and yawned.   
  
"Oh, I was just going to get some clothes for us. You guys looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. Good service around here." She joked.  
  
I laughed and flew off. I had to hold the towel tight so it wouldn't fly off. I realized something while I was flying. I still had my tail. They hadn't cut it off. I knew, though, that a sayins tail is the source of their power. And that's why I could beat all the others. And it also means, that Artemis was most likely stronger than the others also. But, I couldn't understand why she couldn't fly. I thought to myself as I flew.   
  
I landed at the house and grabbed a capsule and some clothes. I had to go into Artemis's room (also Goten's room) to get some clothes for her. When I left the house, I was just outside of it, I noticed something. Bulma's car was still there, and when I was walking past it I saw something through the window. It was a small capsule that had a number on it. I couldn't read the number because it was too small. It wasn't an ordinary capsule, It wasn't a car or any sort of transportation. But it could fit one person in it. I would have to have ask Bulma when she got back though.   
  
I flew back to them already changed into my clothes. Goten and Trunks where not at the house, they must have gone out somewhere with Bulma. I was changed into the outfit that used to be old Trunks's. I got back to them, the others where already up again. When I got back, Artemis was apologizing to Chi Chi for ripping her dress off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't in control over what I was doing. It's not like I did it on purpose to embarrassed you." Artemis said still in a blanket. I landed beside her and handed her her clothes. She thanked me and went on.  
  
We left after a few minutes. Everyone guessed that Piccolo and Tien went back to Kami's lookout. We went back to the house. Bulma was back already. She came out to greet us.   
  
"Hey Bulma, what's that capsule in your car?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, that, that's what I'm going to tell you about Bendrus." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
We walked inside. Bulma went out to her car to get the capsule. She came back in with a small capsule in her hand. The number on the side of it read "3". I looked at it closely.   
  
"This, my friends, is the time machine." Bulma said proudly.  
  
"Huh?" We all said at the same time.  
  
"Yep, the time machine."  
  
"You mean?" Goten and Artemis said.  
  
"That's right, the time machine."  
  
"No, I mean, you mean we can see my father?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, yep."   
  
"Yay!" They said and jumped around in circles. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It will only fit one person." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Oh." They whined, "Who is it then?"  
  
"Bendrus." She said it as plain as day. I looked up.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, your mission is to go talk to Goku and bring him back."  
  
"Why do you want me to bring him back?"  
  
"Because, we need his help."  
  
"Why? There aren't any bad guys right now." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, yes there are. I studied Bendrus's brain waves. His dream that he had when we were driving here was of the future." Bulma said scientifically.  
  
(This is almost the end of the book. I'm going to write one more chapter then end the book. I want to make another book that is a sequil to this one. It has the return of a bad guy from the original show. It will be good. But this chapter was pethetic. It only had four pages. Ja ne for now.) 


	6. Episode Six: No Die, No Return

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweatdrops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweatdrop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four: Tall Tails  
  
After the battle after Gohan and Goten healed, we were talking with Trunks and Artemis. Goten brought up a subject, "Hey Bendrus, if you were sent away from the sayin planet, and arrived here just a few days ago, then do you still have your tail?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him, "Yes I do last time I checked. When was that though?" I said sarcastically on the last part. They all seemed to look surprised. Artemis sighed.  
"Why?" They all didn't seem to like the idea of me having my tail still apparently.   
  
"Well, you know how sayins go ape when they see a full moon?"   
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that's the problem."  
  
"Oh, Oh!" I said realizing what they meant now. I realized what a threat I was to them now. If I saw a full moon then they would either have to contain me in a room with no windows, cut my tail off, or the alternative of letting me see the moon...................... Eliminate me (background music "duh duh duh duh. commercial) They seemed to know that also. But Art looked like she could cry. "What's wrong Art?"   
  
"Well, you see." She said and turned around. A tail was sticking out of her pants. I realized now, she still had her tail also.   
  
"How do they keep you from turning into the ape then?"  
  
"Well, it's not very nice. They lock me up in a room without any windows, and the room is made out of steel. They lock me in there every two months, when there is a full moon." She said about to cry because of it.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't help me. I always go crazy on a full moon. I had to put something thick in front of the window on the pod every time I passed by a planet that had moons. Sometimes I even had to land on a planet when there was a moon and get out before it took over and I grew."  
  
"Well, I just hope that Earths moon isn't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing out the window. I looked, were the moon was during the day, it was full, no part of the moon was blocked by the earth. It was completely full. "It's a full moon tonight. Once Piccolo had to destroy it just to get me from turning ape, but by now, a huge asteroid has replaced it and orbited the earth for years. Piccolo even cut my tail off several times to keep me from going ape. But, it's been orbiting earth, ever since Art came here."  
  
I looked at Art, she was rocking back and forth, I think she was more scared of me then she was of herself.  
  
It was 5:30 in the evening, about the time it gets dark. I was pacing back and forth, hoping that the moon didn't even come out tonight. But, its a full moon at least every two months on earth. How could I keep it from being a full moon every month. Then an idea sparked inside my head, do what Piccolo did. Destroy the moon. I went outside. Art got up and came with me. I went out into an opening without any trees in it. Angela was close behind. I looked at the moon, it was enormous. It was at least half the size of the earth. At the size it was, Earth could possibly be orbiting it.   
  
I put my hands together, I did as Gohan did when he did the kemehameha wave. I charged up a ki blast in my hands, I yelled, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" and shot the blast from my hands at the moon, it was just beginning to rise in the sky. It was to late though. I started getting a feeling inside me, then I got hair growing all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my chest even, and even on my face. I started growing, I was changing into a giant ape. My kamehameha wave had short circuited. I grew until I was the size of a tower. Art had started to grow also. She was about the same size as me. Our clothes tore and ripped into shreds. We started on a rampage across the country, towards the city. Angela was still down in the trees. She saw us and realized, we weren't human. She got knocked out of the tree by us stomping and got up and ran back towards the house.   
  
She ran through the trees, it was very dark. The trees were blocking the light from the moon, she heard one of us roar and looked back in our direction, not watching where she was running. She ran right into a tree. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Back at the house, Richard heard the stomping and roaring. He ran out the house and towards us. Along the way he stepped on something that talked.  
  
Out in the forest in the country, some one was training. They heard the roaring, they knew it sounded familiar. "Gohan? Did you grow your tail back again? Or is it....... Artemis?!" They said and did a "Wolf Fang Fist" to knock out their opponent and flew through the woods to the roaring to help Artemis.  
  
Then up in Kami's lookout, Piccolo saw that Artemis and I had turned into the apes from looking at the full moon. He started on his way to help. Tien went with him. They told Mr. Popo to call Krillin and 18.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods Richard was startled by Angela making the noise. She put her arms in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He put his arm down.   
  
"Gomen, you just startled me." Richard said.  
  
"That's alright, I always get stepped on. I guess that I'm so small that people don't even notice me." Angela replied, being nice so he wouldn't feel stupid from stepping on her.  
  
"Um, your not exactly small Angela, your actually tall for a girl." Angela blushed when he said this. Off not to far away me and Artemis stared roaring and stomping again. Richard and Angela looked over in that direction.  
  
We'd better get a move on, by the way, why where you out here in the first place?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"Well, you see. I was actually running back towards the house, but I ran into the tree and got knocked out." Angela blushed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to run back towards the roaring. "And I suppose you have a plan?" Angela brought up while they were running.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Richard replied. Angela wasn't amused.  
  
Off in the distance, Yamcha was running towards Artemis and I. 'I'd better hurry before she reaches the city, the first time she got loose she almost destroyed the entire village. I still have bills to pay from that time.' He thought in his head while he was running.   
  
Back at Master Roshi's place, Krillin got a phone call from Mister Popo. "What!? You mean to tell me that there is another and more powerful sayin here now, and him and Artemis looked at the moon with their tales still!?" Krillin said answering the phone to Mr. Popo's call.   
  
"Yes, that is correct." He answered.  
  
"Well, what in the heck do you expect me to do to help?"  
  
"You could help us cut his tail off. 18 is strong and could help contain them, also, you are one of the strongest human fighters on earth."  
  
"Well fine then, we're on our way." Krillin hung up the phone. "Honey, we have some work to do, it's time to round up the Z team."  
  
They went out the door and headed for the shore of the beach.  
  
Back up in the clouds, Piccolo and Tien where flying down towards the ground to help also.   
"Piccolo." Tien said.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo said in his deep, rumbling, voice.  
  
"Who is this new sayin guy anyways?"  
  
"He is Goku's brother that got sent out before Goku actually, but got caught in a time vortex and just got here a few days ago. His sister is Artemis also. He is much stronger than Gohan even and I would hate to see him in the moonlight." Piccolo said almost as if he was afraid of me in ape form.  
  
They flew at incredible speed down to earth.  
  
Gohan had seen Richard go out the door and ran out after him, Goten went after him.   
  
"Gohan, can I go with you?" Goten said grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
"No Goten, it may be to dangerous. You don't know how much stronger they are when they see the full moon. And remember how easily he beat you in the spar? He's ten times stronger than that now. You do the math." Gohan replied trying to scare him off, but telling the truth.  
  
"But I'm not good in math Gohan."   
  
"Grrrrr, you know what I mean!" Gohan said getting impatient.  
  
"Ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And don't hurt them, they are our sister and brother you know."   
  
Gohan saw how scared he was for him. He nodded his head and flew out into the night.  
  
Back at the beach, not to far from the road to the city, Krillin and 18 sat down to listen for Artemis and I. After a while they heard roaring and stomping.   
  
"That's them alright." Krillin said and flew towards it. 18 followed.   
  
They started flying off then saw Piccolo and Tien off in the sky. They flew to meet them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Krillin said flying along beside them now. "Long time no seen."  
  
"We must hurry, they are almost to the city already." Piccolo said having no time to chat.  
  
"Ok Piccolo. do we have a plan?"  
  
"Ya, we do. Cut off their tails and hope that they don't kill you." Tien said.  
"Some plan."   
  
They flew on towards Art and I at incredible speed trying to stop us before we reached the city. If we did reach the city, we would destroy it eliminating every person in it, then go on to the rest of the world. We would not stop until we destroyed the entire planet, then go on to the next. That is what sayins did on a full moon, go to a certain planet and destroy the entire population. Some planets even tried to prepare for the full moon, but none of them ever survived.  
  
They hurried on. While they where flying, they spotted Yamcha on the ground, running. Tien called to him.   
  
"Get down. If they spot you in the air they will blast you down." Yamcha yelled to them, trying not to be to loud.   
  
"He has a point, sayins blast anything that's around them that is living." 18 said.  
  
"Right." Tien said and they all landed beside Yamcha.  
  
Not to far away Gohan caught up to Richard and Angela.   
  
"Guys, I since Piccolo not to far from here. Let's get to them and try to cut off Bendrus's and Artemis's tails. I think I have a plan. I'll tell it to ya when we get to the others." Gohan said to them when he got to them.  
  
They ran on through the forest and got to the others.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. We will have to use Angela for bait." Gohan said looking at Angela.  
  
"What!? Me!? For bait!?" Angela said not agreeing with the idea.  
  
"Ya. He seems to like you. My dad did that with my favorite dinosaur when a sayin once tried to get me to kill my dad. The dinosaur, Icoris, flew down to me recognizing me, and I played with him and my dad cut off my tail. Or, at least, tried to. If it doesn't work, well then, I guess we have a member missing," Angela wasn't amused with this either. "It's a joke, ok? A joke. But we will be using you as bait."  
  
"It had better work. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your short life!" Angela said, she may act like a blonde some times, but you never want to get her angry. She reminded Gohan a lot of Videl.  
  
"Right, now for the rest of the plan. Krillin, you and 18 try to contain Bendrus. Yamcha, you try to cut off his tail with your Wolf Fang Fist. Tien, you will be trying to contain Artemis. She is the weakest one, it shouldn't be as hard. Piccolo will be backing you up if you need any help, I will be trying to cut off her tail. I know her weaknesses and strong points. Does that sound like a plan? Ok," Gohan said. "Now lets move out."  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled. They all stopped. "Who is going to be the bait for Artemis?" They all stopped.  
  
"I will be!" Everyone turned around. Chi Chi was standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"I will be the bait for Artemis. I'm her mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been trying to start another story or two. I am working on one that is about different universes. It has Bendrus the III in it. He is from a Tenchi universe. In fact, he is the great grandson of Tenchi. It will take a while to get just the first chapter of it written, so be patient.)  
  
Episode Five: The Plan  
  
They all set out to save Bendrus and Artemis. Piccolo had a better idea though, why not just destroy the moon again? But they all had to follow by Gohan's plan. They had to be careful though, one inch off coarse, and they might destroy one of them.   
  
Angela went out first, then Chi Chi, they where the bait to distract them.   
  
"This really was a dumb idea!" They both said. They didn't know what to think, they didn't know what to do, they where just sitting ducks out there.  
  
"Ah, they aren't doing anything! They're going to get killed now!" Gohan yelled. The others got the message. They flew out to sneak up behind them. Tien and Piccolo went up behind Artemis, Krillin and 18 went behind me. Neither of us noticed. Gohan and Yamcha went behind us also. We spotted Angela and Chi Chi down on the ground. We didn't know what to think. We recognized them, but where from? We didn't want to harm them, we wanted to talk. We stopped the rampage and got down on our stomachs.   
  
"It's working." Gohan said very quietly.  
  
We where trying to amuse our self's with them. Artemis sat there tugging on Chi Chi's dress. She almost knocked her down. This scared Gohan, he remembered that if there was any sudden movement, even a mouse of in the dark that you could barely see, then they would get angry and start stomping again.   
  
I was playing with Angela though. I sat there treating her like she was a dog. I was rubbing my finger against her face, like a person would rub a cat's chin. She was scared, and almost laughing at the same time. Chi Chi was just scared. She remembered the time Gohan turned ape also. She remembered how hostile he was. Also, she heard the story's that Bulma said about Goku turning ape, more than once. She was sweating all over. She would never volunteer for a stunt like this again.   
  
Gohan gave the signal for them to go. Tien jumped on Artemis, she got scared and just ripped Chi Chi's dress right off. Chi Chi was stunned and just fell backwards. Tien yelled for Piccolo to help, he jumped on the front of Artemis and through a static field all around her. She was sustained in it and couldn't move. Tien jumped out of the way jus in time.   
  
"I could of done it my self." Tien said with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.  
  
Gohan decided to help the others. He was to late though. I got up and started walking over to help Artemis. I knocked the field away. Tien jumped back on her when 18 jumped on me. I started reaching for my back to knock her off. Krillin jumped on me too. They where just like fleas to me. I flicked Krillin off with my fingers. He flew back into a tree, unconscious.  
  
18 grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. Down on the ground, Chi Chi grabbed her dress and put it against her chest, "What went wrong here?" She asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know, one minute they're sitting there acting all nice. Then the next, they're attacking everyone." Angela said scarred.   
  
Tien knocked Artemis to the ground and had her arms pinned like 18 did. Artemis almost got up, but Tien did a solar flare attack and it blinded her. She fell down, unconscious.   
  
18 had me sustained, but I broke free and she had to use more strength. She punched my stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. She jumped up on my back again and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't move anymore. Then I saw Yamcha coming towards me. I knocked 18 clear into the lake and hit Yamcha into a tree. I got up on my feet and roared. Artemis woke up and knocked Tien off. Gohan tried going towards me, I hit him right on the head and knocked him out. Then the only one left was, Piccolo. Artemis and I saw him and shot ki blasts at him. He dodged them and they flew right towards the moon. They went into space and hit the moon right on. They had ran out of power and just dug a crater in the moon. Piccolo saw this and charged a blast at his finger tip, he tossed the blast up and caught it in his hand. He shot the blast at the moon. The blast hit it, and destroyed it.   
  
The boom scared Angela and Chi Chi, they got scared and jumped and grabbed each other.  
  
Artemis and I started to change back to human. Both of ours clothes had been torn when went ape, so.......you get the picture(I hope not).   
  
Angela saw this and Chi Chi covered her eyes, Angela covered Chi Chi's eyes. I looked around, I was confused but I knew what had happened. I was so tired. Artemis had already fallen asleep, I looked over to see how she was doing, I saw her, and covered my own eyes. I fell asleep also.   
  
Piccolo came over and picked me up and put a blanket around me. He flew over to Artemis and put one around her also. He put us against a tree and went back to Kami's lookout. Tien woke up and followed.  
  
We woke up hours later, it was morning. We where still out in the forest, it was still a little dark. Light enough to see though. I was the only one to wake up first. I looked over and saw Artemis. 'I just hope she doesn't roll over.' I thought. I held the blanket around me and got up and walked over to Artemis. I tucked the blanket in around her so she wouldn't be cold. She moved around a little to get comfortable. Everyone was still asleep. I flew up and to the house. Unfortunately, Chi Chi and Angela were still awake.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Angela yelled.   
  
"Sh, you're going to wake them up." I replied quietly.  
  
"I'm already awake." Artemis yelled and yawned.   
  
"Oh, I was just going to get some clothes for us. You guys looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. Good service around here." She joked.  
  
I laughed and flew off. I had to hold the towel tight so it wouldn't fly off. I realized something while I was flying. I still had my tail. They hadn't cut it off. I knew, though, that a sayins tail is the source of their power. And that's why I could beat all the others. And it also means, that Artemis was most likely stronger than the others also. But, I couldn't understand why she couldn't fly. I thought to myself as I flew.   
  
I landed at the house and grabbed a capsule and some clothes. I had to go into Artemis's room (also Goten's room) to get some clothes for her. When I left the house, I was just outside of it, I noticed something. Bulma's car was still there, and when I was walking past it I saw something through the window. It was a small capsule that had a number on it. I couldn't read the number because it was too small. It wasn't an ordinary capsule, It wasn't a car or any sort of transportation. But it could fit one person in it. I would have to have ask Bulma when she got back though.   
  
I flew back to them already changed into my clothes. Goten and Trunks where not at the house, they must have gone out somewhere with Bulma. I was changed into the outfit that used to be old Trunks's. I got back to them, the others where already up again. When I got back, Artemis was apologizing to Chi Chi for ripping her dress off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't in control over what I was doing. It's not like I did it on purpose to embarrassed you." Artemis said still in a blanket. I landed beside her and handed her her clothes. She thanked me and went on.  
  
We left after a few minutes. Everyone guessed that Piccolo and Tien went back to Kami's lookout. We went back to the house. Bulma was back already. She came out to greet us.   
  
"Hey Bulma, what's that capsule in your car?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, that, that's what I'm going to tell you about Bendrus." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
We walked inside. Bulma went out to her car to get the capsule. She came back in with a small capsule in her hand. The number on the side of it read "3". I looked at it closely.   
  
"This, my friends, is the time machine." Bulma said proudly.  
  
"Huh?" We all said at the same time.  
  
"Yep, the time machine."  
  
"You mean?" Goten and Artemis said.  
  
"That's right, the time machine."  
  
"No, I mean, you mean we can see my father?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, yep."   
  
"Yay!" They said and jumped around in circles. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It will only fit one person." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Oh." They whined, "Who is it then?"  
  
"Bendrus." She said it as plain as day. I looked up.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, your mission is to go talk to Goku and bring him back."  
  
"Why do you want me to bring him back?"  
  
"Because, we need his help."  
  
"Why? There aren't any bad guys right now." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, yes there are. I studied Bendrus's brain waves. His dream that he had when we were driving here was of the future." Bulma said scientifically.  
  
(This is almost the end of the book. I'm going to write one more chapter then end the book. I want to make another book that is a sequel to this one. It has the return of a bad guy from the original show. It will be good. But this chapter was pathetic. It only had four pages. Ja ne for now.)   
Episode Six: No Die, No Return  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was actually going back in time to see my brother. And I was going to bring him back. I liked the idea of bringing him back, but 18 didn't. Seeing her be a bad guy would be something I could tease her about later.  
  
"That is if you survive me........ and cell." She said trying to scare me.  
  
"Well, I could take them both on alone," I said sure of myself. "And, you forget, I still have my tail." I said wagging my tail around in the air.   
  
"Well, we'll see about that." She said and grabbed my tail. I stopped. I couldn't move. I was frozen. All of my energy left me the moment she grabbed my tail. I fell down flat on my face.   
  
A few hours later, Bulma was preparing the pod and showing me how to use it. I learned all the controls. I asked Bulma why the pod was marked "3".  
  
"It's because it is number three in the others I made." She replied, glad that I asked that.  
  
"You mean you made at least three of these!?" I said shocked that she could tamper with time travel in three different machines.  
  
"Yep." She seemed happy with the amazement other people had with her work.  
  
I sat back and thought of this, 'If this technology got into the wrong hands, then something bad could happen. Someone might kill us before we even were born.' I shivered at the thought.   
  
"Bulma." I said.  
  
"Yes Bendrus?" She said looking up from a chart.  
  
"You have to promise me something, when I get back from the past. You will destroy all three of these machines."  
  
"But Bendrus, why?"  
  
"Because, if this got in the wrong hands, something bad might happen. You remember that dream I had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, in that dream, Cell was the beast in it." It was silent after that word. We both knew what would happen. But when? How? There was no way to find out. Except, be prepared. I got in and started it up, I had a new mission; destroy Cell my self. I started it up and waved to Bulma. The one thing I didn't know was, Angela was in the storage of the time machine.  
  
I went through the time vortex, many years where lost as I headed back in time. I saw all of the years of Goten's life, Artemis's life, Gohan's life, and every one else's. It was a beautiful site to see. I watched all of the years of even Angela's life. This was a shock to me though. She had had a sad life. She lost her parents when she was only two years old, she was alone in an ally and had to live there herself for six months. She was found as skinny as a toothpick in a dumpster by an old man. He brought her back to his house in the country and raised her till she was ten. Then she set out on her own in the city. She had faced a challenge, love. She had a crush on a boy named Jared, but then he moved to a different city, she was heart broke. She wandered out alone when she was thirteen, she had just heard that he had moved. She wandered into some bullies and they started pick on her for crying. They held her out over the street but someone came and saved her. Then when she woke up, she developed a crush on him for saving her. I saw this then it was all clear to me, that was why she was acting weird, she had a crush on me. I was just embarrassed, the whole time I was being mean to her. But she still liked me. I still didn't get human emotions. I heard a noise below me, I looked down through the door into the storage space. In it was Angela crying. I gave her a hand out of it.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked her. She just started crying more and put her head on my shoulder. 'Is this what they mean by having a shoulder to cry on?' I thought. I shook my head and just patted her lightly on the back. 'It looks like I have someone occupying me.'  
  
We went on for a very long time. The bad thing was though, we had to share a seat. 'Why couldn't Bulma of made it a little bit bigger and with a bigger seat? I think I need to learn to respect Angela though, I have been kind of rude to her. She is a very emotional girl.' I thought while we where flying. Every now and then Angela would sniff. She was still crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked her finally.  
  
"It's *sniff* Because I *sniff* don't even remember my parents. *sniff* I don't remember any of my childhood except that I was sent away when I was ten and going to school in the city. Oh, you know what happened to me, you saw my whole life on there. But so did I." Angela said then looked at the floor. She started crying again. I patted her on the back again.   
  
'I hope that there's something I can do to help her. First she gets abandoned from her parents, now she's going back to before she was even born. That's it! I can stop her parents from being killed!' I thought in my head. I waited till Angela was looking away, then changed the time coarse on the machine. I set it for the date that her parents where killed. The machine came to a full stop, it turned around and headed back for the year 2115.  
  
"What are we doing?" Angela asked.  
  
"Going back to save your parents, that's what." I replied.  
  
"What!?" She said sort of angrily. "Do you realize what that could do to me!?"  
  
I looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you did that then I might never even meet you or anything." She said a little calmed down now. Then after she said that she blushed.  
  
"Oh, I see." I realized what she meant now, if I saved her parents, then she wouldn't of been found by the man, or been heart broken by Jared moving, or of met me. I thought about this for a while. Then I stopped the time machine again.   
  
"I guess, we go back and save Goku." I looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head. I set the coarse back for the correct time. I pushed the button and the machine took back for the year the androids attacked Orange Star, the year Goku died saving the planet earth, the year Gohan turned into a super sayin....... the year of Cell.  
  
We took hours again going back. Angela fell asleep. Her head fell down on my lap. She looked like a little kid sitting there sleeping. I smiled, maybe she did have a secret that no one knew of. Well, so did I, one that I was keeping from her. She was on my case though, she knew that I wasn't human. She saw me change into an ape.  
  
We passed on back in time. I saw the year of Vegeta's death, then I knew. That was what happened to Vegeta, the prince of all sayins. He died saving the world, saving his child, Trunks. Then I realized what a true worrier Vegeta was. He sacrificed his life for the sake of the world. I thought up an idea, save Vegeta.   
  
I went to the time that Vegeta died, the year 2123. I arrived a few days before it happened. I arrived a few miles out in the country from the city. It was the same country that Gohan lived in. I arrived with a bright flash. I was not recognized, luckily. I set the time machine down where it wasn't in plain site. I got out of the machine and helped Angela out. I told her to stay and guard the time machine. I went out to Gohan's place by air. On the way, I saw Videl flying out to his place also.   
  
Then I remembered, they didn't know me yet. I then didn't have a clue to what I was doing then, how was I going to tell them about it? How was I going to keep Vegeta from dieing? I guess that I would have to do what I heard Trunks did, just warn the one who was going to die and tell him how to prevent it. I would warn him about Maginvu and tell him to train much harder, but what I wouldn't tell him, is that I was going to return to destroy Maginvu. I headed out to Gohan's house. I landed a little way away from him and walked up to him. Him and Goten got in their fighting stances. I waved my hand in the air and smiled, telling them that I meant no harm. Then I got my serious face on. This made them tense up even more. They had seen me fly, they knew I was a fighter of great skill.  
  
"I mean you no harm, I have come to warn you about harm that is to come." I told them, then I told them about Maginvu, and what he would do to Vegeta. I told them that I was from the future.  
  
"That seems to come around here a lot," Gohan joked. I didn't laugh. "Well I thought it was funny."  
  
"This is no joke, I have come from the future in a time machine Bulma built. It is the same one that Trunks came back in, except, from him coming back and stopping that, the universe he came from is a whole different universe now. I am from the one that he created by saving Goku, and I most likely created a whole different one by coming here now."  
  
"In 1 days I shall return to fight Maginvu myself. I will most likely enter the Martial Arts Championship myself too. I could use a little action while waiting for them to arrive. Do you wish for me to give you every part of it in detail? Like, that, Krillin is the first one up and wins his fight? Or, that, Piccolo, or should I say, Vaguniour, will forfeit the fight against the Supreme Ki?" Gohan stepped back from hearing this.  
  
"Tell me who you are and where you're from right this instant!!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, you sure are a lot nicer to me in the future," I said, then I saw Videl behind them. "Or, maybe I should predict that Videl is coming."  
  
Just a few minutes after saying that Videl landed behind them. "Who's this?" She asked pointing at me.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Gohan replied.  
  
"I told you, remember what I told you about them, I will be back in 18 days. Don't forget. Or tell anyone." I said and flew off.  
  
I got back to the machine and Angela was waiting out there for me.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, they're just so stingy." I apologized to her. "But one thing we need to do while waiting until the Championship; train very hard. I heard how strong this Vu guy is, and I'll tell you one thing, he isn't that easy. I shall train for 19 hours a day. That means only five hours of sleep."  
  
Angela didn't like the sound of this. She was shocked at how I was saying that he was stronger than I was. But it was the truth.   
  
"I thought you were the strongest fighter in the universe?" Angela asked, sounding like a little girl asking about the world.  
  
"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "That would have to be Gohan. Well, at least he is the strongest fighter alive. But the strongest fighter alive and dead, would be Goku. He's even stronger than I am at the moment. He, of coarse as you know already, is going to be here, so he will be the strongest one." Then an idea sparked in my head. Why not bring Goku back with the dragon balls? I told Angela about this idea and she agreed. And I knew who to ask about the dragon balls, Bulma.   
  
I went over to Bulma's building. She answered the door, I was amazed by how young she was.   
  
"May I help you?" She asked me.  
  
"Um, you might want to sit down, this story might take a while." I told her. She let me in and we sat down in the front of the building.  
  
I told her about the time machine and about Vegeta dieing saving the world from Vu. She was shocked to hear the story. But then she was questioning a little on it. Then, she remembered starting the time machine.  
  
She took me to the back of the building to her lab. She showed me the time machine. It was enlarged, not in its capsule yet. It was only the layout bars of it and the sparks. She was starting on the motor already. She showed me the plan of making it. She had originally planned on sending Trunks or Vegeta to the past when she finished it, but now I gave her the idea of sending me.   
  
So she was the only one who believed the story of me coming from the future. But she wished she hadn't. Now she knew what would happen to Vegeta. But I told her that I would try to prevent it.  
  
"But, how will you stop him if Vegeta can't even stop him?" Bulma asked.   
  
"That's why I need to train." I told her.   
  
I left and set back out to the country. I started hitting at the air and destroying mountains. I needed something stronger to fight against. I looked over at Angela, 'I would destroy the poor girl' I thought in my mind. Then I got an idea. Piccolo and Dindai would know why I was here. And they have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I would have all the time in the world to train.   
  
"Hey Angela, how would you like to pay a visit to Piccolo and Mr. Popo?" I asked her. She looked up at me saying this. She nodded and stood up. I guessed I would have to carry her there or bug Bulma to get a capsule. I picked her up and flew up to Kami's lookout.  
  
When I got there, Piccolo and Mr. Popo where already waiting for me.  
  
"It's already prepared for you Bendrus." The little black chubby bear like guy called Mr. Popo said. I kind of liked Mr. Popo, he was a nice innocent fellow whom I respected for that. He took a liking towards nature and cared for animals who couldn't protect themselves. Although, the only animals they got at this climate where birds and butterflies.  
  
I thanked him and stepped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was an infinity large white room that had just a small building with rooms, showers, and a pantry that had enough food for two people. It had humongous hour glasses near the front that told how much time you had left. I looked around the room. All I saw was white as far as I could see.  
  
I got ready to fight. I had a day to practice and improve my skills. I got into my fighting stance, then I put my hands together at the wrist and charged a ki blast. I yelled the words and a glow appeared in my hands.  
  
"That's it, focus your mind on the blast, let your mind clear of all else." I didn't recognize the words, I just heard them and did as they said. The voice sounded familiar. "Clear you mind and let the power form your stomach flow to you arms with your blood. Let it go out into your hands and take form. Then release it yelling the chant and it will come."  
  
"Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!!!!" I yelled and the ki blast released from my palms the size of two of me. It flew off and blew up in the air. The flash almost blinded me. I didn't need an answer for the voice. I turned around and faced a man about Chi Chi's age. I knew him at once.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Goku?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the usual you know. Meeting your brother. You'd better hurry up. I guess I'll stay here a little bit longer to train with you." The one named Goku replied.  
  
I'll explain if you haven't figured it out already. Goku had followed the snake trail back to earth and gone strait to Kami's lookout.   
  
"Well, are you going to tell the others that your here? Or, just stay here to train me?"  
  
"I think I'll go back and let you use the dragon balls to wish me back also."  
  
"Alright then." I said and got in my fighting stance. 'This ought to be fun, sparing with my brother' I thought in my head.  
  
He got in his fighting stance also. We went super. Our goal was to reach a stage further then ssl6 even. We went to ssl5, Goku knew that I hadn't reached level 6 yet. He was taking it easy on me.  
  
"Grrrrr, why are you taking it easy on me!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"As you wish, I guess since we are brothers after all, that makes us friends. And friends are supposed to tell each other the truth, even if it hurts." Goku said and went ssl6, I was surprised at what it looked like. He grew even brighter then before. He was like a light bulb in a room. He was giving off very bright light and the whole room went yellow from him.   
  
I was sort of afraid of him. His body was larger then mine, thus it could hold more power then mine. 'That is not true Bendrus, Smaller bodies actually need more energy to run quicker. You could hold more energy then I could' Goku told me in my mind. I looked at him. 'Gees, no privacy is there?' I thought back. He laughed out loud.   
  
"You remind me of me more than Goten, Gohan, or I even do!" Goku joked. We were both laughing so much that we lost super and decided to call it truce for now. We went into the rooms and started talking to each other. He seemed to already know what I was here for. We talked and laughed for hours. Then for the rest of the year we had in there we fought. By the time we stepped out of the chamber, I was already 13, I had hair that was enormous now. It was all the way down to my butt and curly it was so long. I couldn't even see in the front except through the parts were it parted.  
  
"I didn't have time to cut his hair yet." Goku said and put his hand behind his head smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." I said not very amused.  
  
When he was finished cutting my hair it was the same as it was before I entered the chamber. I was fine with it. I put the back up in a small pony tail.   
  
We stayed up in Kami's lookout for a few more days then Goku returned back to the snake trail and we went back to the time machine. We went to the time of the Martial Arts Championship.   
  
We appeared the same way we did the first time and hid the machine again. We went to the stadium and read the rules.   
  
"Grrrrr, I have to be in the Jr. division!" I yelled loud. The announcer for the Championship saw me and walked over.  
"Yo, Bendrus!" He said to me. "I can fix that, your brother I believe, told me to allow you in the adult division. Announcer's privileges." He said and told the people to sign me up with the adults.   
  
I went to greet Goku. I saw Gohan and Videl and the others also there. Gohan wasn't in a very good disguise if he wasn't wanting to be noticed. I guess that humans really are very dull in the mind.   
  
"Hey Goku, nice mask Gohan." I said to them.  
  
"Grrrrr, shut up whoever you are!! So you really showed up after all?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Yep. And by the way, my name is Bendrus as if I haven't already told you. You will be remembering it well in a few years also. You'll just see." I told him.  
  
We walked on together through the crowd, I saw Piccolo standing in the shade a few yards up. Gohan ran up to see him. Goten did also.   
  
"Hi mister Piccolo!" Goten said.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. Gohan asked him if he was going to enter in the tournament also. He was. They all registered into the tournament including me. Goten and Trunks had a fit over being registered in the children's division. Goku looked at me knowing my strength and entering me in the adults division for a reason. He was wanting to fight me also. But I think we both knew that we wouldn't get a chance to for Maginvu.   
  
We went to the elimination round area. Goku got to punch first. He stepped up to the reader and made a fist, he started to throw his fist out but stopped it really quick and brought it back and only hit it with his pointer finger. He still got a score of 211.  
  
Next up was Videl. She was wearing her normal outfit of a purple T-shirt and a sleeveless shirt over it, and shorts. She steeped up to the reader and hit it with all her might. She got a score of 189. She stepped away from it clapping the dust off of her hands.  
  
Next up was Krillin. He stepped up to the reader and punched it lightly. He got a score of 201. Everyone saw that he punched it lightly and was starring at him. He just walked away with his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes enjoying the attention. 'The little guy never has changed has he?' I thought to Goku. He almost laughed from the comment.  
  
Next up was Vegeta. I slapped myself in the face, I remembered what he was going to do. He would break the machine. I opened a link with Gohan in my mind. 'Hey Gohan, I could tell you what he is going to do, he will hit the reader so hard that it will fly back into the wall. How about that?'. Gohan looked around in confusion. He looked over at me. I had a stern look on my face and nodded. He watched Vegeta. Vegeta stepped up to the reader and punched it with one fist. The machine collapsed and flew back into the wall behind it. Vegeta walked away with a grin on his face. Everyone was just starring at it. The announcer was gasping at it.   
  
"Apparently we have a little delay here. We will have to bring in a new reader to continue. We will take a break while they fix the machine." The announcer said.   
  
Everyone left back to the square, Gohan walked up to me.  
  
"How did you know he would do that?" He asked both frustrated and confused.  
  
"I've already told you; I am from the future." I told him like someone from a movie.  
  
"But how is that possible?" He said getting even angrier with me.  
  
"I have told you the story already, I came back in time from a time machine Bulma created."  
  
Gohan just stood there not believing my story.  
  
"Well, where are you from? Who are you? Why did you come back in time?"  
  
"Those, are pieces of information I am not allowed to tell you. Bulma specifically told me not to tell you guys that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You guys have already had this information told to you once you know." I said and looked over at Trunks. Gohan saw me do that and got the message.  
  
"Alright, but I will still keep and eye on you."  
  
We all walked on and they called us back to the elimination round. We walked back and they had already entered Vegeta in. Gohan was up next. He walked up to the reader and did the same thing Goku had done. He got a score of 210. One away from Goku's score. They both could have gotten a higher score, but they didn't want their true power to be revealed.   
  
A few more people went by then there was a person that had made a last minute entrance. It was a female; Angela. I was shocked. Angela had entered the competition. She stepped up to the reader. She hit it with just a little strength. She got a score of 200.70. I was very confused and shocked at the moment. Videl was also speechless, but sort of proud. Now there were two girls that where fighters at the moment. Angela walked away from the reader and came to stand beside me.  
  
"Did you really think that I would wait around for you for that long each day?" She said sarcastically. I smiled.  
  
Piccolo was up next. He was called by the name of Vaguniour of coarse. He walked up to the reader and gave it a punch, not very strong. It still read 208.90. He walked away with his normal face on.  
  
A few people went after him that didn't make it past the elimination round. Pictures where being taken of most of them. Some kids walked up to Gohan to trick him into take his shades off. I remembered this. 'Gohan, the kids where told to make you take your shades off. Don't fall for it.' I told him. He nodded and didn't take his glasses off.   
  
Piccolo ended up shattering all of the cameras and the one who was trying to catch Gohan still didn't get his picture.   
  
I was up to the reader. Gohan nodded and was eager to see my true power. I walked up to the reader and cracked my knuckles. The people were booing me. 'I'll show them.' I thought to myself. The only ones who weren't booing me were the others and Angela. I looked over to Goku. He nodded. I made my hand a fist and punched the reader harder than I meant. It flew back and made a hole in the wall. The dust cleared and I had chips of gravel on my head. I sighed. Everyone else fell from embarrassment. I put my hand on my face and started cracking up.   
  
"I guess that makes it twice in the same hour." The announcer said and sighed starring at the gap in the wall. I guess I was frustrated at the people booing me.   
  
I walked back t the others with my hands behind my head. They all glared at me for doing that except Goku. He was just watching the other people doing the test. A few more people went then we all went to the chart to see who would go. After the drawing they would have the children's division championship. We all went to a square that had a billboard in the center. We all crowded around the billboard to see who would be put where in the championship. The board had a diagram on it that had squares that they put the names in to tell who would go next.   
  
The announcer would call a name to come up and draw a ball out of the box that had a number on it, whatever number they got that would be their spot in the championship. They called Gohan up first. He walked up to the box and drew out a number; he got the number 7. 'I wonder who I'm up against?' Gohan thought in his head.   
  
Next 18 was up, the announcer called her name. She walked up and stuck her hand in the box.   
  
"Is your name really 18?" He said in a strange voice.   
  
"My father was weird." She replied sarcastically. She tossed him the ball. "Now I'm number 11."   
  
"Ok now, Spopovitch." He called. No one came. Goten and Trunks were fighting in their disguise that they had stolen.   
  
"No one is answering Goten, that must be us." Trunks said down to Goten on the bottom.  
  
They walked clumsily over to him. The announcer lifted his glasses up. "Aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?" He asked. Trunks looked up. Spopovitch walked up to them.  
  
"Out of my way, I'm Spopovitch!" The large, scary looking man said and threw Trunks and Goten out of the way. He dug his hand in the box which was almost to small for his huge hand. He pulled his hand out with a small ball that said 6 on it. He walked away and the announcer called a few more names up.   
  
he finally called Shin up. The others all nodded to each other. He drew out the ball that was 4, the one right after Piccolo. They didn't like the looks of this.   
  
"Oh mister Mighty Mask, its your turn now." The announcer said. Trunks and Goten walked up to the box, they drew out the number 13.   
  
"Oh, that's to late in the competition." Trunks complained. He walked away.  
  
Next up was Kibito. He was Shin's sidekick. He walked up to the box and drew out number 8, up against Gohan. Gohan looked at Goku, Goku nodded. He would also find out his true power.   
  
Next up was Goku, he stepped up and drew out number 15.  
  
"Oh man, that's too late." He complained like Trunks did.  
  
Next up they called Angela, she didn't walk up. He called her again and she still didn't walk up. I noticed this and looked around a little and just gave her a shove. She stumbled a little and then got her balance. She glared at me a little. I looked around innocently and tried not to crack up laughing. She walked on up to the box and drew out the first number. It was number 9. She walked back to me and stepped on my foot. I didn't even notice. She just crossed her arms.   
  
Vegeta was up next, he walked over to the box. He drew out a number and held it out to us. It was the number 16.   
  
"Oh man! Goku and Vegeta right off the back!" Krillin said. Goku and Vegeta were in the same round. They would destroy the entire building. This was bad.   
  
Videl was up next, she walked up to the box and dug her hand in it. "Do you know where my father is?" She asked the announcer.  
  
"I think Hercule said he was taking a rest right now." He replied.  
  
"Ah! Did she just say that her father is Hercule!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"Ya." Gohan replied.  
  
"Frankly, I don't see the resemblance." Krillin said. "But I do say Gohan, she sure is quiet a looker."  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He said and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Now we are going to draw for Hercule." The announcer said and drew out a number out of the box. It was number 12. He was up against 18. "Now Bendrus. You're up next."   
  
I walked up to the box. I reached my hand into it. I didn't need to, I knew who I was up against. But she didn't know. I grinned evilly.  
  
"I think its safe to say that's number 10." He said. Angela heard this. She sighed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of entered this." She said and sighed.  
  
I walked back to her and grinned. She wasn't happy with me at the moment.   
  
"Don't worry. With what is going to happen, we wont have to fight." I whispered to her.  
  
She got better at hearing this. The announcer walked up to tell us the roll.  
  
"Alright, here's the cut." He said. "In the first round, we have Krillin and Pintar. In the second round, we have Piccolo and Shin. In the third round, we have Videl and Spopovitch. In the fourth round, we have Gohan and Kibito. In the fifth round, we have Angela and Bendrus. In the sixth round, we have 18 and Hercule. In the seventh round, we have Mighty Mask and Kilum. In the eighth and final round, we have Goku and Vegeta. This is the line up of the rounds for the day. We have the same old rules, if you fall out of the ring then you loose the match. If you give up then you loose. If, sadly, you kill a person then you are automatically disqualified from the competition and loose the round. You have fifteen minutes to get prepared for the competition. You have a weight room to exercise your muscles. Now hurry."  
  
We all went to the weight room.  
(I know. I'm sorry. But are you complaining about getting another chapter early? I will write the last chapter and add it soon. It may take the rest of the month though.) 


	7. Episode Seven:The Chamionship

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten,s power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He he, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweatdrops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweatdrop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four: Tall Tails  
  
After the battle after Gohan and Goten healed, we were talking with Trunks and Artemis. Goten brought up a subject, "Hey Bendrus, if you were sent away from the sayin planet, and arrived here just a few days ago, then do you still have your tail?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him, "Yes I do last time I checked. When was that though?" I said sarcastically on the last part. They all seemed to look surprised. Artemis sighed.  
"Why?" They all didn't seem to like the idea of me having my tail still apparently.   
  
"Well, you know how sayins go ape when they see a full moon?"   
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that's the problem."  
  
"Oh, Oh!" I said realizing what they meant now. I realized what a threat I was to them now. If I saw a full moon then they would either have to contain me in a room with no windows, cut my tail off, or the alternative of letting me see the moon...................... Eliminate me (background music "duh duh duh duh. commercial) They seemed to know that also. But Art looked like she could cry. "What's wrong Art?"   
  
"Well, you see." She said and turned around. A tail was sticking out of her pants. I realized now, she still had her tail also.   
  
"How do they keep you from turning into the ape then?"  
  
"Well, it's not very nice. They lock me up in a room without any windows, and the room is made out of steel. They lock me in there every two months, when there is a full moon." She said about to cry because of it.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't help me. I always go crazy on a full moon. I had to put something thick in front of the window on the pod every time I passed by a planet that had moons. Sometimes I even had to land on a planet when there was a moon and get out before it took over and I grew."  
  
"Well, I just hope that Earths moon isn't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing out the window. I looked, were the moon was during the day, it was full, no part of the moon was blocked by the earth. It was completely full. "It's a full moon tonight. Once Piccolo had to destroy it just to get me from turning ape, but by now, a huge asteroid has replaced it and orbited the earth for years. Piccolo even cut my tail off several times to keep me from going ape. But, it's been orbiting earth, ever since Art came here."  
  
I looked at Art, she was rocking back and forth, I think she was more scared of me then she was of herself.  
  
It was 5:30 in the evening, about the time it gets dark. I was pacing back and forth, hoping that the moon didn't even come out tonight. But, its a full moon at least every two months on earth. How could I keep it from being a full moon every month. Then an idea sparked inside my head, do what Piccolo did. Destroy the moon. I went outside. Art got up and came with me. I went out into an opening without any trees in it. Angela was close behind. I looked at the moon, it was enormous. It was at least half the size of the earth. At the size it was, Earth could possibly be orbiting it.   
  
I put my hands together, I did as Gohan did when he did the kemehameha wave. I charged up a ki blast in my hands, I yelled, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" and shot the blast from my hands at the moon, it was just beginning to rise in the sky. It was to late though. I started getting a feeling inside me, then I got hair growing all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my chest even, and even on my face. I started growing, I was changing into a giant ape. My kamehameha wave had short circuited. I grew until I was the size of a tower. Art had started to grow also. She was about the same size as me. Our clothes tore and ripped into shreds. We started on a rampage across the country, towards the city. Angela was still down in the trees. She saw us and realized, we weren't human. She got knocked out of the tree by us stomping and got up and ran back towards the house.   
  
She ran through the trees, it was very dark. The trees were blocking the light from the moon, she heard one of us roar and looked back in our direction, not watching where she was running. She ran right into a tree. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Back at the house, Richard heard the stomping and roaring. He ran out the house and towards us. Along the way he stepped on something that talked.  
  
Out in the forest in the country, some one was training. They heard the roaring, they knew it sounded familiar. "Gohan? Did you grow your tail back again? Or is it....... Artemis?!" They said and did a "Wolf Fang Fist" to knock out their opponent and flew through the woods to the roaring to help Artemis.  
  
Then up in Kami's lookout, Piccolo saw that Artemis and I had turned into the apes from looking at the full moon. He started on his way to help. Tien went with him. They told Mr. Popo to call Krillin and 18.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods Richard was startled by Angela making the noise. She put her arms in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He put his arm down.   
  
"Gomen, you just startled me." Richard said.  
  
"That's alright, I always get stepped on. I guess that I'm so small that people don't even notice me." Angela replied, being nice so he wouldn't feel stupid from stepping on her.  
  
"Um, your not exactly small Angela, your actually tall for a girl." Angela blushed when he said this. Off not to far away me and Artemis stared roaring and stomping again. Richard and Angela looked over in that direction.  
  
We'd better get a move on, by the way, why where you out here in the first place?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"Well, you see. I was actually running back towards the house, but I ran into the tree and got knocked out." Angela blushed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to run back towards the roaring. "And I suppose you have a plan?" Angela brought up while they were running.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Richard replied. Angela wasn't amused.  
  
Off in the distance, Yamcha was running towards Artemis and I. 'I'd better hurry before she reaches the city, the first time she got loose she almost destroyed the entire village. I still have bills to pay from that time.' He thought in his head while he was running.   
  
Back at Master Roshi's place, Krillin got a phone call from Mister Popo. "What!? You mean to tell me that there is another and more powerful sayin here now, and him and Artemis looked at the moon with their tales still!?" Krillin said answering the phone to Mr. Popo's call.   
  
"Yes, that is correct." He answered.  
  
"Well, what in the heck do you expect me to do to help?"  
  
"You could help us cut his tail off. 18 is strong and could help contain them, also, you are one of the strongest human fighters on earth."  
  
"Well fine then, we're on our way." Krillin hung up the phone. "Honey, we have some work to do, it's time to round up the Z team."  
  
They went out the door and headed for the shore of the beach.  
  
Back up in the clouds, Piccolo and Tien where flying down towards the ground to help also.   
"Piccolo." Tien said.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo said in his deep, rumbling, voice.  
  
"Who is this new sayin guy anyways?"  
  
"He is Goku's brother that got sent out before Goku actually, but got caught in a time vortex and just got here a few days ago. His sister is Artemis also. He is much stronger than Gohan even and I would hate to see him in the moonlight." Piccolo said almost as if he was afraid of me in ape form.  
  
They flew at incredible speed down to earth.  
  
Gohan had seen Richard go out the door and ran out after him, Goten went after him.   
  
"Gohan, can I go with you?" Goten said grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
"No Goten, it may be to dangerous. You don't know how much stronger they are when they see the full moon. And remember how easily he beat you in the spar? He's ten times stronger than that now. You do the math." Gohan replied trying to scare him off, but telling the truth.  
  
"But I'm not good in math Gohan."   
  
"Grrrrr, you know what I mean!" Gohan said getting impatient.  
  
"Ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And don't hurt them, they are our sister and brother you know."   
  
Gohan saw how scared he was for him. He nodded his head and flew out into the night.  
  
Back at the beach, not to far from the road to the city, Krillin and 18 sat down to listen for Artemis and I. After a while they heard roaring and stomping.   
  
"That's them alright." Krillin said and flew towards it. 18 followed.   
  
They started flying off then saw Piccolo and Tien off in the sky. They flew to meet them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Krillin said flying along beside them now. "Long time no seen."  
  
"We must hurry, they are almost to the city already." Piccolo said having no time to chat.  
  
"Ok Piccolo. do we have a plan?"  
  
"Ya, we do. Cut off their tails and hope that they don't kill you." Tien said.  
"Some plan."   
  
They flew on towards Art and I at incredible speed trying to stop us before we reached the city. If we did reach the city, we would destroy it eliminating every person in it, then go on to the rest of the world. We would not stop until we destroyed the entire planet, then go on to the next. That is what sayins did on a full moon, go to a certain planet and destroy the entire population. Some planets even tried to prepare for the full moon, but none of them ever survived.  
  
They hurried on. While they where flying, they spotted Yamcha on the ground, running. Tien called to him.   
  
"Get down. If they spot you in the air they will blast you down." Yamcha yelled to them, trying not to be to loud.   
  
"He has a point, sayins blast anything that's around them that is living." 18 said.  
  
"Right." Tien said and they all landed beside Yamcha.  
  
Not to far away Gohan caught up to Richard and Angela.   
  
"Guys, I since Piccolo not to far from here. Let's get to them and try to cut off Bendrus's and Artemis's tails. I think I have a plan. I'll tell it to ya when we get to the others." Gohan said to them when he got to them.  
  
They ran on through the forest and got to the others.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. We will have to use Angela for bait." Gohan said looking at Angela.  
  
"What!? Me!? For bait!?" Angela said not agreeing with the idea.  
  
"Ya. He seems to like you. My dad did that with my favorite dinosaur when a sayin once tried to get me to kill my dad. The dinosaur, Icoris, flew down to me recognizing me, and I played with him and my dad cut off my tail. Or, at least, tried to. If it doesn't work, well then, I guess we have a member missing," Angela wasn't amused with this either. "It's a joke, ok? A joke. But we will be using you as bait."  
  
"It had better work. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your short life!" Angela said, she may act like a blonde some times, but you never want to get her angry. She reminded Gohan a lot of Videl.  
  
"Right, now for the rest of the plan. Krillin, you and 18 try to contain Bendrus. Yamcha, you try to cut off his tail with your Wolf Fang Fist. Tien, you will be trying to contain Artemis. She is the weakest one, it shouldn't be as hard. Piccolo will be backing you up if you need any help, I will be trying to cut off her tail. I know her weaknesses and strong points. Does that sound like a plan? Ok," Gohan said. "Now lets move out."  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled. They all stopped. "Who is going to be the bait for Artemis?" They all stopped.  
  
"I will be!" Everyone turned around. Chi Chi was standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"I will be the bait for Artemis. I'm her mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been trying to start another story or two. I am working on one that is about different universes. It has Bendrus the III in it. He is from a Tenchi universe. In fact, he is the great grandson of Tenchi. It will take a while to get just the first chapter of it written, so be patient.)  
  
Episode Five: The Plan  
  
They all set out to save Bendrus and Artemis. Piccolo had a better idea though, why not just destroy the moon again? But they all had to follow by Gohan's plan. They had to be careful though, one inch off coarse, and they might destroy one of them.   
  
Angela went out first, then Chi Chi, they where the bait to distract them.   
  
"This really was a dumb idea!" They both said. They didn't know what to think, they didn't know what to do, they where just sitting ducks out there.  
  
"Ah, they aren't doing anything! They're going to get killed now!" Gohan yelled. The others got the message. They flew out to sneak up behind them. Tien and Piccolo went up behind Artemis, Krillin and 18 went behind me. Neither of us noticed. Gohan and Yamcha went behind us also. We spotted Angela and Chi Chi down on the ground. We didn't know what to think. We recognized them, but where from? We didn't want to harm them, we wanted to talk. We stopped the rampage and got down on our stomachs.   
  
"It's working." Gohan said very quietly.  
  
We where trying to amuse our self's with them. Artemis sat there tugging on Chi Chi's dress. She almost knocked her down. This scared Gohan, he remembered that if there was any sudden movement, even a mouse of in the dark that you could barely see, then they would get angry and start stomping again.   
  
I was playing with Angela though. I sat there treating her like she was a dog. I was rubbing my finger against her face, like a person would rub a cat's chin. She was scared, and almost laughing at the same time. Chi Chi was just scared. She remembered the time Gohan turned ape also. She remembered how hostile he was. Also, she heard the story's that Bulma said about Goku turning ape, more than once. She was sweating all over. She would never volunteer for a stunt like this again.   
  
Gohan gave the signal for them to go. Tien jumped on Artemis, she got scared and just ripped Chi Chi's dress right off. Chi Chi was stunned and just fell backwards. Tien yelled for Piccolo to help, he jumped on the front of Artemis and through a static field all around her. She was sustained in it and couldn't move. Tien jumped out of the way jus in time.   
  
"I could of done it my self." Tien said with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.  
  
Gohan decided to help the others. He was to late though. I got up and started walking over to help Artemis. I knocked the field away. Tien jumped back on her when 18 jumped on me. I started reaching for my back to knock her off. Krillin jumped on me too. They where just like fleas to me. I flicked Krillin off with my fingers. He flew back into a tree, unconscious.  
  
18 grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. Down on the ground, Chi Chi grabbed her dress and put it against her chest, "What went wrong here?" She asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know, one minute they're sitting there acting all nice. Then the next, they're attacking everyone." Angela said scarred.   
  
Tien knocked Artemis to the ground and had her arms pinned like 18 did. Artemis almost got up, but Tien did a solar flare attack and it blinded her. She fell down, unconscious.   
  
18 had me sustained, but I broke free and she had to use more strength. She punched my stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. She jumped up on my back again and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't move anymore. Then I saw Yamcha coming towards me. I knocked 18 clear into the lake and hit Yamcha into a tree. I got up on my feet and roared. Artemis woke up and knocked Tien off. Gohan tried going towards me, I hit him right on the head and knocked him out. Then the only one left was, Piccolo. Artemis and I saw him and shot ki blasts at him. He dodged them and they flew right towards the moon. They went into space and hit the moon right on. They had ran out of power and just dug a crater in the moon. Piccolo saw this and charged a blast at his finger tip, he tossed the blast up and caught it in his hand. He shot the blast at the moon. The blast hit it, and destroyed it.   
  
The boom scared Angela and Chi Chi, they got scared and jumped and grabbed each other.  
  
Artemis and I started to change back to human. Both of ours clothes had been torn when went ape, so.......you get the picture(I hope not).   
  
Angela saw this and Chi Chi covered her eyes, Angela covered Chi Chi's eyes. I looked around, I was confused but I knew what had happened. I was so tired. Artemis had already fallen asleep, I looked over to see how she was doing, I saw her, and covered my own eyes. I fell asleep also.   
  
Piccolo came over and picked me up and put a blanket around me. He flew over to Artemis and put one around her also. He put us against a tree and went back to Kami's lookout. Tien woke up and followed.  
  
We woke up hours later, it was morning. We where still out in the forest, it was still a little dark. Light enough to see though. I was the only one to wake up first. I looked over and saw Artemis. 'I just hope she doesn't roll over.' I thought. I held the blanket around me and got up and walked over to Artemis. I tucked the blanket in around her so she wouldn't be cold. She moved around a little to get comfortable. Everyone was still asleep. I flew up and to the house. Unfortunately, Chi Chi and Angela were still awake.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Angela yelled.   
  
"Sh, you're going to wake them up." I replied quietly.  
  
"I'm already awake." Artemis yelled and yawned.   
  
"Oh, I was just going to get some clothes for us. You guys looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. Good service around here." She joked.  
  
I laughed and flew off. I had to hold the towel tight so it wouldn't fly off. I realized something while I was flying. I still had my tail. They hadn't cut it off. I knew, though, that a sayins tail is the source of their power. And that's why I could beat all the others. And it also means, that Artemis was most likely stronger than the others also. But, I couldn't understand why she couldn't fly. I thought to myself as I flew.   
  
I landed at the house and grabbed a capsule and some clothes. I had to go into Artemis's room (also Goten's room) to get some clothes for her. When I left the house, I was just outside of it, I noticed something. Bulma's car was still there, and when I was walking past it I saw something through the window. It was a small capsule that had a number on it. I couldn't read the number because it was too small. It wasn't an ordinary capsule, It wasn't a car or any sort of transportation. But it could fit one person in it. I would have to have ask Bulma when she got back though.   
  
I flew back to them already changed into my clothes. Goten and Trunks where not at the house, they must have gone out somewhere with Bulma. I was changed into the outfit that used to be old Trunks's. I got back to them, the others where already up again. When I got back, Artemis was apologizing to Chi Chi for ripping her dress off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't in control over what I was doing. It's not like I did it on purpose to embarrassed you." Artemis said still in a blanket. I landed beside her and handed her her clothes. She thanked me and went on.  
  
We left after a few minutes. Everyone guessed that Piccolo and Tien went back to Kami's lookout. We went back to the house. Bulma was back already. She came out to greet us.   
  
"Hey Bulma, what's that capsule in your car?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, that, that's what I'm going to tell you about Bendrus." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
We walked inside. Bulma went out to her car to get the capsule. She came back in with a small capsule in her hand. The number on the side of it read "3". I looked at it closely.   
  
"This, my friends, is the time machine." Bulma said proudly.  
  
"Huh?" We all said at the same time.  
  
"Yep, the time machine."  
  
"You mean?" Goten and Artemis said.  
  
"That's right, the time machine."  
  
"No, I mean, you mean we can see my father?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, yep."   
  
"Yay!" They said and jumped around in circles. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It will only fit one person." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Oh." They whined, "Who is it then?"  
  
"Bendrus." She said it as plain as day. I looked up.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, your mission is to go talk to Goku and bring him back."  
  
"Why do you want me to bring him back?"  
  
"Because, we need his help."  
  
"Why? There aren't any bad guys right now." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, yes there are. I studied Bendrus's brain waves. His dream that he had when we were driving here was of the future." Bulma said scientifically.  
  
(This is almost the end of the book. I'm going to write one more chapter then end the book. I want to make another book that is a sequel to this one. It has the return of a bad guy from the original show. It will be good. But this chapter was pathetic. It only had four pages. Ja ne for now.)   
Episode Six: No Die, No Return  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was actually going back in time to see my brother. And I was going to bring him back. I liked the idea of bringing him back, but 18 didn't. Seeing her be a bad guy would be something I could tease her about later.  
  
"That is if you survive me........ and cell." She said trying to scare me.  
  
"Well, I could take them both on alone," I said sure of myself. "And, you forget, I still have my tail." I said wagging my tail around in the air.   
  
"Well, we'll see about that." She said and grabbed my tail. I stopped. I couldn't move. I was frozen. All of my energy left me the moment she grabbed my tail. I fell down flat on my face.   
  
A few hours later, Bulma was preparing the pod and showing me how to use it. I learned all the controls. I asked Bulma why the pod was marked "3".  
  
"It's because it is number three in the others I made." She replied, glad that I asked that.  
  
"You mean you made at least three of these!?" I said shocked that she could tamper with time travel in three different machines.  
  
"Yep." She seemed happy with the amazement other people had with her work.  
  
I sat back and thought of this, 'If this technology got into the wrong hands, then something bad could happen. Someone might kill us before we even were born.' I shivered at the thought.   
  
"Bulma." I said.  
  
"Yes Bendrus?" She said looking up from a chart.  
  
"You have to promise me something, when I get back from the past. You will destroy all three of these machines."  
  
"But Bendrus, why?"  
  
"Because, if this got in the wrong hands, something bad might happen. You remember that dream I had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, in that dream, Cell was the beast in it." It was silent after that word. We both knew what would happen. But when? How? There was no way to find out. Except, be prepared. I got in and started it up, I had a new mission; destroy Cell my self. I started it up and waved to Bulma. The one thing I didn't know was, Angela was in the storage of the time machine.  
  
I went through the time vortex, many years where lost as I headed back in time. I saw all of the years of Goten's life, Artemis's life, Gohan's life, and every one else's. It was a beautiful site to see. I watched all of the years of even Angela's life. This was a shock to me though. She had had a sad life. She lost her parents when she was only two years old, she was alone in an ally and had to live there herself for six months. She was found as skinny as a toothpick in a dumpster by an old man. He brought her back to his house in the country and raised her till she was ten. Then she set out on her own in the city. She had faced a challenge, love. She had a crush on a boy named Jared, but then he moved to a different city, she was heart broke. She wandered out alone when she was thirteen, she had just heard that he had moved. She wandered into some bullies and they started pick on her for crying. They held her out over the street but someone came and saved her. Then when she woke up, she developed a crush on him for saving her. I saw this then it was all clear to me, that was why she was acting weird, she had a crush on me. I was just embarrassed, the whole time I was being mean to her. But she still liked me. I still didn't get human emotions. I heard a noise below me, I looked down through the door into the storage space. In it was Angela crying. I gave her a hand out of it.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked her. She just started crying more and put her head on my shoulder. 'Is this what they mean by having a shoulder to cry on?' I thought. I shook my head and just patted her lightly on the back. 'It looks like I have someone occupying me.'  
  
We went on for a very long time. The bad thing was though, we had to share a seat. 'Why couldn't Bulma of made it a little bit bigger and with a bigger seat? I think I need to learn to respect Angela though, I have been kind of rude to her. She is a very emotional girl.' I thought while we where flying. Every now and then Angela would sniff. She was still crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked her finally.  
  
"It's *sniff* Because I *sniff* don't even remember my parents. *sniff* I don't remember any of my childhood except that I was sent away when I was ten and going to school in the city. Oh, you know what happened to me, you saw my whole life on there. But so did I." Angela said then looked at the floor. She started crying again. I patted her on the back again.   
  
'I hope that there's something I can do to help her. First she gets abandoned from her parents, now she's going back to before she was even born. That's it! I can stop her parents from being killed!' I thought in my head. I waited till Angela was looking away, then changed the time coarse on the machine. I set it for the date that her parents where killed. The machine came to a full stop, it turned around and headed back for the year 2115.  
  
"What are we doing?" Angela asked.  
  
"Going back to save your parents, that's what." I replied.  
  
"What!?" She said sort of angrily. "Do you realize what that could do to me!?"  
  
I looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you did that then I might never even meet you or anything." She said a little calmed down now. Then after she said that she blushed.  
  
"Oh, I see." I realized what she meant now, if I saved her parents, then she wouldn't of been found by the man, or been heart broken by Jared moving, or of met me. I thought about this for a while. Then I stopped the time machine again.   
  
"I guess, we go back and save Goku." I looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head. I set the coarse back for the correct time. I pushed the button and the machine took back for the year the androids attacked Orange Star, the year Goku died saving the planet earth, the year Gohan turned into a super sayin....... the year of Cell.  
  
We took hours again going back. Angela fell asleep. Her head fell down on my lap. She looked like a little kid sitting there sleeping. I smiled, maybe she did have a secret that no one knew of. Well, so did I, one that I was keeping from her. She was on my case though, she knew that I wasn't human. She saw me change into an ape.  
  
We passed on back in time. I saw the year of Vegeta's death, then I knew. That was what happened to Vegeta, the prince of all sayins. He died saving the world, saving his child, Trunks. Then I realized what a true worrier Vegeta was. He sacrificed his life for the sake of the world. I thought up an idea, save Vegeta.   
  
I went to the time that Vegeta died, the year 2123. I arrived a few days before it happened. I arrived a few miles out in the country from the city. It was the same country that Gohan lived in. I arrived with a bright flash. I was not recognized, luckily. I set the time machine down where it wasn't in plain site. I got out of the machine and helped Angela out. I told her to stay and guard the time machine. I went out to Gohan's place by air. On the way, I saw Videl flying out to his place also.   
  
Then I remembered, they didn't know me yet. I then didn't have a clue to what I was doing then, how was I going to tell them about it? How was I going to keep Vegeta from dieing? I guess that I would have to do what I heard Trunks did, just warn the one who was going to die and tell him how to prevent it. I would warn him about Maginvu and tell him to train much harder, but what I wouldn't tell him, is that I was going to return to destroy Maginvu. I headed out to Gohan's house. I landed a little way away from him and walked up to him. Him and Goten got in their fighting stances. I waved my hand in the air and smiled, telling them that I meant no harm. Then I got my serious face on. This made them tense up even more. They had seen me fly, they knew I was a fighter of great skill.  
  
"I mean you no harm, I have come to warn you about harm that is to come." I told them, then I told them about Maginvu, and what he would do to Vegeta. I told them that I was from the future.  
  
"That seems to come around here a lot," Gohan joked. I didn't laugh. "Well I thought it was funny."  
  
"This is no joke, I have come from the future in a time machine Bulma built. It is the same one that Trunks came back in, except, from him coming back and stopping that, the universe he came from is a whole different universe now. I am from the one that he created by saving Goku, and I most likely created a whole different one by coming here now."  
  
"In 1 days I shall return to fight Maginvu myself. I will most likely enter the Martial Arts Championship myself too. I could use a little action while waiting for them to arrive. Do you wish for me to give you every part of it in detail? Like, that, Krillin is the first one up and wins his fight? Or, that, Piccolo, or should I say, Vaguniour, will forfeit the fight against the Supreme Ki?" Gohan stepped back from hearing this.  
  
"Tell me who you are and where you're from right this instant!!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, you sure are a lot nicer to me in the future," I said, then I saw Videl behind them. "Or, maybe I should predict that Videl is coming."  
  
Just a few minutes after saying that Videl landed behind them. "Who's this?" She asked pointing at me.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Gohan replied.  
  
"I told you, remember what I told you about them, I will be back in 18 days. Don't forget. Or tell anyone." I said and flew off.  
  
I got back to the machine and Angela was waiting out there for me.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, they're just so stingy." I apologized to her. "But one thing we need to do while waiting until the Championship; train very hard. I heard how strong this Vu guy is, and I'll tell you one thing, he isn't that easy. I shall train for 19 hours a day. That means only five hours of sleep."  
  
Angela didn't like the sound of this. She was shocked at how I was saying that he was stronger than I was. But it was the truth.   
  
"I thought you were the strongest fighter in the universe?" Angela asked, sounding like a little girl asking about the world.  
  
"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "That would have to be Gohan. Well, at least he is the strongest fighter alive. But the strongest fighter alive and dead, would be Goku. He's even stronger than I am at the moment. He, of coarse as you know already, is going to be here, so he will be the strongest one." Then an idea sparked in my head. Why not bring Goku back with the dragon balls? I told Angela about this idea and she agreed. And I knew who to ask about the dragon balls, Bulma.   
  
I went over to Bulma's building. She answered the door, I was amazed by how young she was.   
  
"May I help you?" She asked me.  
  
"Um, you might want to sit down, this story might take a while." I told her. She let me in and we sat down in the front of the building.  
  
I told her about the time machine and about Vegeta dieing saving the world from Vu. She was shocked to hear the story. But then she was questioning a little on it. Then, she remembered starting the time machine.  
  
She took me to the back of the building to her lab. She showed me the time machine. It was enlarged, not in its capsule yet. It was only the layout bars of it and the sparks. She was starting on the motor already. She showed me the plan of making it. She had originally planned on sending Trunks or Vegeta to the past when she finished it, but now I gave her the idea of sending me.   
  
So she was the only one who believed the story of me coming from the future. But she wished she hadn't. Now she knew what would happen to Vegeta. But I told her that I would try to prevent it.  
  
"But, how will you stop him if Vegeta can't even stop him?" Bulma asked.   
  
"That's why I need to train." I told her.   
  
I left and set back out to the country. I started hitting at the air and destroying mountains. I needed something stronger to fight against. I looked over at Angela, 'I would destroy the poor girl' I thought in my mind. Then I got an idea. Piccolo and Dindai would know why I was here. And they have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I would have all the time in the world to train.   
  
"Hey Angela, how would you like to pay a visit to Piccolo and Mr. Popo?" I asked her. She looked up at me saying this. She nodded and stood up. I guessed I would have to carry her there or bug Bulma to get a capsule. I picked her up and flew up to Kami's lookout.  
  
When I got there, Piccolo and Mr. Popo where already waiting for me.  
  
"It's already prepared for you Bendrus." The little black chubby bear like guy called Mr. Popo said. I kind of liked Mr. Popo, he was a nice innocent fellow whom I respected for that. He took a liking towards nature and cared for animals who couldn't protect themselves. Although, the only animals they got at this climate where birds and butterflies.  
  
I thanked him and stepped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was an infinity large white room that had just a small building with rooms, showers, and a pantry that had enough food for two people. It had humongous hour glasses near the front that told how much time you had left. I looked around the room. All I saw was white as far as I could see.  
  
I got ready to fight. I had a day to practice and improve my skills. I got into my fighting stance, then I put my hands together at the wrist and charged a ki blast. I yelled the words and a glow appeared in my hands.  
  
"That's it, focus your mind on the blast, let your mind clear of all else." I didn't recognize the words, I just heard them and did as they said. The voice sounded familiar. "Clear you mind and let the power form your stomach flow to you arms with your blood. Let it go out into your hands and take form. Then release it yelling the chant and it will come."  
  
"Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!!!!" I yelled and the ki blast released from my palms the size of two of me. It flew off and blew up in the air. The flash almost blinded me. I didn't need an answer for the voice. I turned around and faced a man about Chi Chi's age. I knew him at once.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Goku?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the usual you know. Meeting your brother. You'd better hurry up. I guess I'll stay here a little bit longer to train with you." The one named Goku replied.  
  
I'll explain if you haven't figured it out already. Goku had followed the snake trail back to earth and gone strait to Kami's lookout.   
  
"Well, are you going to tell the others that your here? Or, just stay here to train me?"  
  
"I think I'll go back and let you use the dragon balls to wish me back also."  
  
"Alright then." I said and got in my fighting stance. 'This ought to be fun, sparing with my brother' I thought in my head.  
  
He got in his fighting stance also. We went super. Our goal was to reach a stage further then ssl6 even. We went to ssl5, Goku knew that I hadn't reached level 6 yet. He was taking it easy on me.  
  
"Grrrrr, why are you taking it easy on me!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"As you wish, I guess since we are brothers after all, that makes us friends. And friends are supposed to tell each other the truth, even if it hurts." Goku said and went ssl6, I was surprised at what it looked like. He grew even brighter then before. He was like a light bulb in a room. He was giving off very bright light and the whole room went yellow from him.   
  
I was sort of afraid of him. His body was larger then mine, thus it could hold more power then mine. 'That is not true Bendrus, Smaller bodies actually need more energy to run quicker. You could hold more energy then I could' Goku told me in my mind. I looked at him. 'Gees, no privacy is there?' I thought back. He laughed out loud.   
  
"You remind me of me more than Goten, Gohan, or I even do!" Goku joked. We were both laughing so much that we lost super and decided to call it truce for now. We went into the rooms and started talking to each other. He seemed to already know what I was here for. We talked and laughed for hours. Then for the rest of the year we had in there we fought. By the time we stepped out of the chamber, I was already 13, I had hair that was enormous now. It was all the way down to my butt and curly it was so long. I couldn't even see in the front except through the parts were it parted.  
  
"I didn't have time to cut his hair yet." Goku said and put his hand behind his head smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." I said not very amused.  
  
When he was finished cutting my hair it was the same as it was before I entered the chamber. I was fine with it. I put the back up in a small pony tail.   
  
We stayed up in Kami's lookout for a few more days then Goku returned back to the snake trail and we went back to the time machine. We went to the time of the Martial Arts Championship.   
  
We appeared the same way we did the first time and hid the machine again. We went to the stadium and read the rules.   
  
"Grrrrr, I have to be in the Jr. division!" I yelled loud. The announcer for the Championship saw me and walked over.  
"Yo, Bendrus!" He said to me. "I can fix that, your brother I believe, told me to allow you in the adult division. Announcer's privileges." He said and told the people to sign me up with the adults.   
  
I went to greet Goku. I saw Gohan and Videl and the others also there. Gohan wasn't in a very good disguise if he wasn't wanting to be noticed. I guess that humans really are very dull in the mind.   
  
"Hey Goku, nice mask Gohan." I said to them.  
  
"Grrrrr, shut up whoever you are!! So you really showed up after all?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Yep. And by the way, my name is Bendrus as if I haven't already told you. You will be remembering it well in a few years also. You'll just see." I told him.  
  
We walked on together through the crowd, I saw Piccolo standing in the shade a few yards up. Gohan ran up to see him. Goten did also.   
  
"Hi mister Piccolo!" Goten said.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. Gohan asked him if he was going to enter in the tournament also. He was. They all registered into the tournament including me. Goten and Trunks had a fit over being registered in the children's division. Goku looked at me knowing my strength and entering me in the adults division for a reason. He was wanting to fight me also. But I think we both knew that we wouldn't get a chance to for Maginvu.   
  
We went to the elimination round area. Goku got to punch first. He stepped up to the reader and made a fist, he started to throw his fist out but stopped it really quick and brought it back and only hit it with his pointer finger. He still got a score of 211.  
  
Next up was Videl. She was wearing her normal outfit of a purple T-shirt and a sleeveless shirt over it, and shorts. She steeped up to the reader and hit it with all her might. She got a score of 189. She stepped away from it clapping the dust off of her hands.  
  
Next up was Krillin. He stepped up to the reader and punched it lightly. He got a score of 201. Everyone saw that he punched it lightly and was starring at him. He just walked away with his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes enjoying the attention. 'The little guy never has changed has he?' I thought to Goku. He almost laughed from the comment.  
  
Next up was Vegeta. I slapped myself in the face, I remembered what he was going to do. He would break the machine. I opened a link with Gohan in my mind. 'Hey Gohan, I could tell you what he is going to do, he will hit the reader so hard that it will fly back into the wall. How about that?'. Gohan looked around in confusion. He looked over at me. I had a stern look on my face and nodded. He watched Vegeta. Vegeta stepped up to the reader and punched it with one fist. The machine collapsed and flew back into the wall behind it. Vegeta walked away with a grin on his face. Everyone was just starring at it. The announcer was gasping at it.   
  
"Apparently we have a little delay here. We will have to bring in a new reader to continue. We will take a break while they fix the machine." The announcer said.   
  
Everyone left back to the square, Gohan walked up to me.  
  
"How did you know he would do that?" He asked both frustrated and confused.  
  
"I've already told you; I am from the future." I told him like someone from a movie.  
  
"But how is that possible?" He said getting even angrier with me.  
  
"I have told you the story already, I came back in time from a time machine Bulma created."  
  
Gohan just stood there not believing my story.  
  
"Well, where are you from? Who are you? Why did you come back in time?"  
  
"Those, are pieces of information I am not allowed to tell you. Bulma specifically told me not to tell you guys that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You guys have already had this information told to you once you know." I said and looked over at Trunks. Gohan saw me do that and got the message.  
  
"Alright, but I will still keep and eye on you."  
  
We all walked on and they called us back to the elimination round. We walked back and they had already entered Vegeta in. Gohan was up next. He walked up to the reader and did the same thing Goku had done. He got a score of 210. One away from Goku's score. They both could have gotten a higher score, but they didn't want their true power to be revealed.   
  
A few more people went by then there was a person that had made a last minute entrance. It was a female; Angela. I was shocked. Angela had entered the competition. She stepped up to the reader. She hit it with just a little strength. She got a score of 200.70. I was very confused and shocked at the moment. Videl was also speechless, but sort of proud. Now there were two girls that where fighters at the moment. Angela walked away from the reader and came to stand beside me.  
  
"Did you really think that I would wait around for you for that long each day?" She said sarcastically. I smiled.  
  
Piccolo was up next. He was called by the name of Vaguniour of coarse. He walked up to the reader and gave it a punch, not very strong. It still read 208.90. He walked away with his normal face on.  
  
A few people went after him that didn't make it past the elimination round. Pictures where being taken of most of them. Some kids walked up to Gohan to trick him into take his shades off. I remembered this. 'Gohan, the kids where told to make you take your shades off. Don't fall for it.' I told him. He nodded and didn't take his glasses off.   
  
Piccolo ended up shattering all of the cameras and the one who was trying to catch Gohan still didn't get his picture.   
  
I was up to the reader. Gohan nodded and was eager to see my true power. I walked up to the reader and cracked my knuckles. The people were booing me. 'I'll show them.' I thought to myself. The only ones who weren't booing me were the others and Angela. I looked over to Goku. He nodded. I made my hand a fist and punched the reader harder than I meant. It flew back and made a hole in the wall. The dust cleared and I had chips of gravel on my head. I sighed. Everyone else fell from embarrassment. I put my hand on my face and started cracking up.   
  
"I guess that makes it twice in the same hour." The announcer said and sighed starring at the gap in the wall. I guess I was frustrated at the people booing me.   
  
I walked back t the others with my hands behind my head. They all glared at me for doing that except Goku. He was just watching the other people doing the test. A few more people went then we all went to the chart to see who would go. After the drawing they would have the children's division championship. We all went to a square that had a billboard in the center. We all crowded around the billboard to see who would be put where in the championship. The board had a diagram on it that had squares that they put the names in to tell who would go next.   
  
The announcer would call a name to come up and draw a ball out of the box that had a number on it, whatever number they got that would be their spot in the championship. They called Gohan up first. He walked up to the box and drew out a number; he got the number 7. 'I wonder who I'm up against?' Gohan thought in his head.   
  
Next 18 was up, the announcer called her name. She walked up and stuck her hand in the box.   
  
"Is your name really 18?" He said in a strange voice.   
  
"My father was weird." She replied sarcastically. She tossed him the ball. "Now I'm number 11."   
  
"Ok now, Spopovitch." He called. No one came. Goten and Trunks were fighting in their disguise that they had stolen.   
  
"No one is answering Goten, that must be us." Trunks said down to Goten on the bottom.  
  
They walked clumsily over to him. The announcer lifted his glasses up. "Aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?" He asked. Trunks looked up. Spopovitch walked up to them.  
  
"Out of my way, I'm Spopovitch!" The large, scary looking man said and threw Trunks and Goten out of the way. He dug his hand in the box which was almost to small for his huge hand. He pulled his hand out with a small ball that said 6 on it. He walked away and the announcer called a few more names up.   
  
he finally called Shin up. The others all nodded to each other. He drew out the ball that was 4, the one right after Piccolo. They didn't like the looks of this.   
  
"Oh mister Mighty Mask, its your turn now." The announcer said. Trunks and Goten walked up to the box, they drew out the number 13.   
  
"Oh, that's to late in the competition." Trunks complained. He walked away.  
  
Next up was Kibito. He was Shin's sidekick. He walked up to the box and drew out number 8, up against Gohan. Gohan looked at Goku, Goku nodded. He would also find out his true power.   
  
Next up was Goku, he stepped up and drew out number 15.  
  
"Oh man, that's too late." He complained like Trunks did.  
  
Next up they called Angela, she didn't walk up. He called her again and she still didn't walk up. I noticed this and looked around a little and just gave her a shove. She stumbled a little and then got her balance. She glared at me a little. I looked around innocently and tried not to crack up laughing. She walked on up to the box and drew out the first number. It was number 9. She walked back to me and stepped on my foot. I didn't even notice. She just crossed her arms.   
  
Vegeta was up next, he walked over to the box. He drew out a number and held it out to us. It was the number 16.   
  
"Oh man! Goku and Vegeta right off the back!" Krillin said. Goku and Vegeta were in the same round. They would destroy the entire building. This was bad.   
  
Videl was up next, she walked up to the box and dug her hand in it. "Do you know where my father is?" She asked the announcer.  
  
"I think Hercule said he was taking a rest right now." He replied.  
  
"Ah! Did she just say that her father is Hercule!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"Ya." Gohan replied.  
  
"Frankly, I don't see the resemblance." Krillin said. "But I do say Gohan, she sure is quiet a looker."  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He said and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Now we are going to draw for Hercule." The announcer said and drew out a number out of the box. It was number 12. He was up against 18. "Now Bendrus. You're up next."   
  
I walked up to the box. I reached my hand into it. I didn't need to, I knew who I was up against. But she didn't know. I grinned evilly.  
  
"I think its safe to say that's number 10." He said. Angela heard this. She sighed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of entered this." She said and sighed.  
  
I walked back to her and grinned. She wasn't happy with me at the moment.   
  
"Don't worry. With what is going to happen, we wont have to fight." I whispered to her.  
  
She got better at hearing this. The announcer walked up to tell us the roll.  
  
"Alright, here's the cut." He said. "In the first round, we have Krillin and Pintar. In the second round, we have Piccolo and Shin. In the third round, we have Videl and Spopovitch. In the fourth round, we have Gohan and Kibito. In the fifth round, we have Angela and Bendrus. In the sixth round, we have 18 and Hercule. In the seventh round, we have Mighty Mask and Kilum. In the eighth and final round, we have Goku and Vegeta. This is the line up of the rounds for the day. We have the same old rules, if you fall out of the ring then you loose the match. If you give up then you loose. If, sadly, you kill a person then you are automatically disqualified from the competition and loose the round. You have fifteen minutes to get prepared for the competition. You have a weight room to exercise your muscles. Now hurry."  
  
We all went to the weight room.  
(I know. I'm sorry. But are you complaining about getting another chapter early? I will write the last chapter and add it soon. It may take the rest of the month though.)   
  
  
(Gomen, I've been working on another story for my web site. But I promise you, this last chapter is worth the wait.)  
Episode Seven: The Championship   
  
  
Everybody walked into the weight room. They started lifting weights and exercising and worming up. Trunks and Goten were running around to get used to the costume. I went to the a window to look out at the crowd and didn't bother worming up for the competition, I knew that I wouldn't even get a chance to fight so I didn't even bother. I spotted Bulma and Chi Chi out in the crowd. Marron was getting impatient with the wait. She had seen that her father was going to be first in the competition. She already knew that he would win. I smiled at the girls confidence in her father.   
  
They called the first competitors up to the ring. Krillin and Pintar walked into the ring.   
  
"I will crush you little man!" Pintar threatened Krillin.  
  
"Will you please shut up?" Krillin said very annoyed with him by now. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now." Pintar was still laughing, he stopped when Krillin said this.  
  
"Huh?" He said looking down at the grinning Krillin.  
  
Krillin jumped up and kicked Pintar repeatedly across the face and let himself fall to the ground on his feet, and hit him in the stomach. Pintar clutched his stomach and took a few feet back. Krillin hit him again and he started to fall but Krillin hit him up in the air. He flew out of the ring.  
  
"Ah, ah, that's and out of the ring folks!" The announcer yelled. The crowd went wild. Krillin walked away with one hand in his pocket, and the other in the air, he kept his eyes closed not real amazed by his own victory.  
  
Next up Piccolo went up to the ring with Shin. They just sat there a while staring at each other. The crowd got impatient with them and kept on yelling. Piccolo sat there thinking hard. I knew what he was thinking but wont write it. He was thinking about him though. He sat there a few seconds then snapped. He almost stumbled back. Shin nodded. Piccolo walked back to the weight room. Shin got off the ring as Spopovitch started to walk up. Videl was already in the ring. As Shin passed Spopovitch, he looked back at him. Spopovitch glanced at him too. Goku noticed this and got suspicious. Piccolo went back to Shin, I went back to hear his conversation.  
  
"Are you really the......the......the Supreme Ki?" He asked.   
  
"That is correct," Said Shin, or, now the Supreme Ki. "But it seems someone wanted to witness this, "historical event." He said meaning me.  
"I already know. Bendrus, I know why your here. You can come out." Piccolo said. I almost laughed at myself trying to sneak up on them.  
  
"But I think you might want to watch Videl's match." I told them.  
  
"So my calculations were correct, Spopovitch really is one of them." The Supreme Ki said. I nodded.  
  
"One of the ones here. You might want to keep your eyes on Yamu there." I said moving my head towards Yamu back in the corner.  
  
Back on the ring, I went back to the door; Videl took a kick at Spopovitch, he blocked. She took another not giving him a chance. 'She's not going to make it' I thought in my head. He kept on blocking. He punched her making her fly all the way to the back of the ring. She jumped forward and glided along the ring.  
  
"Come on!" She yelled at him. He blocked her kick and she threw a punch at his face that hit. He flew back and just got right back up. She was getting aggravated. She flew and kicked him in the head, he flew back but got right back up.  
  
"Man! What is this guy!?" Videl yelled.  
  
He laughed and charged at her. She flew up so he couldn't get her. She got about fifteen yards up in the air and stopped.   
  
"Now he can't get me." She said to herself. She looked down at him. He flew up towards her.  
  
"Ah!" She yelled. He flew up to her and punched her in the stomach, she almost got knocked out. Gohan almost ran out to her. I thought Goku would get him but he was focused on me. 'Ah! I'm a distraction for Goku!' I thought and grabbed Gohan. He looked at me.   
  
"No, she will be fine. Not yet." I told him. He looked back at Videl. Spopovitch punched her to the ground. She fell quick and hit the ring. She got back up weakly. She glared at him. He landed back in the ring. He walked over to her and punched her all the way almost out of the ring, she used her flying capability to stop from going out. He came and punched her back to the other side. She was growing tired of this and stood back up. She got tired of him not going out and hitting her and just flew very quickly over to him and kicked him in the head. His head snapped all the way around. Videl was shocked at this and landed. He groaned a little bit and fell backwards. Videl stood there sad that she had killed him and mad that she did because she would be out of the competition.   
  
"I'm sorry but this has seemed to have taken a wrong turn, Videl has sadly killed Spopovitch and will have to loose the match also." The announcer said sadly.  
Videl started walking out of the ring when she heard Spopovitch start to stand up slowly. She spun around and he got up on his legs. She was both shocked and horrified at this. It was like a night mare. Videl wanted to go home now. She was scared. Gohan was about to run out there now, he didn't want anything to happen to her. I see why.  
  
Spopovitch got up and grabbed his head. He slowly turned it back around the other way. You could hear his bones snapping back into place, even all the way in the weight room. Videl was even more scared at this, Krillin almost threw up. He turned his neck from side to side popping it.   
  
"Apparently you won't be kicked out Videl," The announcer said weakly. "Good luck." He said giving her a thumbs up then running.   
  
"You try being in my place, ten feet away from this gruesome sight." Videl said sickened by him.  
  
Spopovitch was angry with her now. He charged at her with his fist in the air. He caught her off guard and hit her right in the face. She flew back, she was right at the edge of the ring when he grabbed her foot and threw her to the middle of the ring like a rag doll. She hit the ring hard and bounced a few times.   
  
"He's just wanting to beat her up like a punching bag!" Gohan yelled, this time Goku stopped him. He shook his head still watching the match.  
  
Spopovitch walked over to her and picked her up and held her by her hair and started punching her like a punching bag. She couldn't even move really. She needed help, Gohan was trying to run out there but Goku and I held him back.  
  
I had to help her, but how? I knew. I held my hand out, but held it down at my side. I looked back at the Supreme Ki, he shook his hand. I didn't care, I shot a ball of invisible energy to Videl. She absorbed the energy and punched Spopovitch hard in the face. He flew back near to the edge. It didn't help, he got right back up with plenty of energy and disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He punched her in the face and she flew back, Yamu caught his sight and shook his head, "We don't have time for this." He said and Spopovitch kicked Videl to the edge of the ring in font of the weight room. She stopped, hanging over the edge. She looked dead. Gohan went out of control. Spopovitch kicked her off the ring. Gohan went super and his turban flew off. He ran out to Videl and picked her up in his arms. She was knocked out and all bloody. The stretcher came out,  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we have to take her to the infirmary." One of the guys holding it said.  
  
"No, I will take her myself." Gohan replied. He took her to the ER that they had in the stadium. He stayed in there with her a while, while Goku went to get the senzu beans. She sat in there on the bed moaning and groaning for a long time. I walked in the room to check on her.   
  
"How's she doing?" I asked Gohan.  
  
"Not good, is my dad back with the senzu beans yet?" Gohan asked me.  
  
"Not yet. I don't know what is keeping him."  
  
"I don't either, I just wished he would hurry up."  
  
I stayed there with him until they called Gohan back to the ring. I stayed with Videl for a little bit.  
  
"I hope this helps." I told her, I gave her a little of my energy to help her. She stopped groaning a little. She looked up at me. I left.   
  
Gohan was just going super when I got back to the weight room. Then a few seconds later Spopovitch and Yamu were on him. I watched them do it as time went by. They drained all of the energy from him as every one watched in aw. I see why they where all wanting to jump in and help him. I almost did. But I knew why hey weren't.   
  
They flew off and I went before every one else after them. I waited a few seconds then went after them. The others caught up with me.  
  
"Have you told them yet Ki?" I asked him when they caught up.  
  
"Not yet. I will now." He replied.  
  
"Good deal."  
  
We flew on as the Supreme Ki told them the story about Maginvu, while behind us Gohan and Videl where told the same by Kibito.   
  
It took us a while to get to the spot, it was just as I had seen while passing by in time. It was just a big area around the mountains that had a little shack in the middle of it. That little shack was actually the top of an elevator in a ship. We all stopped at a mountain that was by the "shack". Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan where the ones who had ended up coming, Videl had went back. I had told Videl to tell Goten and Trunks not to come. She was confused but nodded and flew off.  
  
"Guys, stay down and don't talk any," I told them all. "Krillin, if you're going to leave then, you might want to go down close to the mountain and stay low the whole time."  
  
Krillin looked at me like I was reading his mind.   
  
Someone came out of the door, it was a small creature, the one called Bobity. He walked out to talk to Spopovitch and Yamu. We could not hear what he was saying. He was angry at them for some reason. He took the small energy container and said something to them that got them scared. They flew off and Bobity's henchman, Alena, destroyed them easily.   
  
They all got scared, then a big red guy named Debora stepped out of the elevator and the Supreme Ki got scared.  
  
"That's........ the king of the demons!" He said.  
  
They all got scared. He glanced up at them. He was talking with Bobity. Then all f a sudden he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kibito. I remembered seeing this in history and knocked him out of the way. Debora shot a ki blast right where he was. He glared at me. I just smiled. He got very angry with me.   
  
"Bendrus, you know how powerful he is." The Supreme Ki said.  
  
"Yep," I said getting in my fighting stance. "And I'm taking him on."  
  
"Ha ha, so I already have action." Debora said in his evil devil sounding voice. And the devils voice I did not like. He tried spitting on me but I dodged it. I punched him in the face and he went flying into a mountain. I had barely punched him!   
  
He got up and stood there glaring at me. I charged a Ka-me-ha-me-ha in my hands. I got it really big and shot it at him. It was as big as him! It hit him right on and he desinigratted in just a few seconds.   
  
I landed back on the ground and everyone stared wide mouthed at me. I just killed the king of the demon world without even breaking a sweat.   
  
"Well, lets go." I said like this was a game.   
  
We walked down to the ship. Krillin and Piccolo went back. So it was just the Supreme Ki, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and me that went in. Kibito had taken Krillin and Piccolo back.   
  
We walked in and jumped down to the first floor. I explained to them that Bobity's ship was like a game or something, it consisted of four floors, the first floor was where one fighter who was the weakest would fight, the second floor was where the second weakest would stay, and the third was where the third one, who was the strongest would stay. And the fourth floor was where Bobity is at. So we knew what was ahead.   
  
We decided that we would take turns at fighting. Vegeta would go first, Goku second, and Gohan third. I would fight Buu (I know, I've been calling him Vu.)   
We landed on the first floor. We waited to see what to do. There was another elevator in the room. We waited for a while then some one came out. It was Alena, the one who destroyed Spopovitch and Yamu at the same time in one shot.   
  
"Are you sure he can do this on his own? I mean, he has destroyed nine planets in 6 solar systems." The Supreme Ki said nervously.  
  
"Sure he can. Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine." Goku said knowing Vegeta's strength.  
  
Time must have changed, Bobity changed the room already. No one was amazed though, they just sat there. Time was different now. I was on guard.   
  
Vegeta got right into action and started fighting. Alena was bragging about the planet being ten times earths normal gravity, and Vegeta bragging about if it was maybe 500 times then he might have a challenge. He started punching him and knocking his teeth out. Alena fought back but didn't even waste a bit of Vegeta's energy. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of Alena, he placed his hands on his chest and looked up at his face and grinned very evilly. He shot a ki blast right in his face and it killed him.   
  
The Supreme Ki was shocked at his power.   
  
"That was simple, I would had more of a child then have wasted my time with him." Vegeta complained.  
  
"You might get a chance to fight Buu, quit wining." Goku said.   
  
"These guys are amazing." Ki said.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen Gohan with cell." I said. The floor opened up. We saw it and knew it was the way we had to go.   
  
"Ha ha, alright!" Goku said. He jumped in. "Yippee!"  
  
"Yeah ha!" Gohan said and leaped in.  
  
"Children, they're so amused these days." Vegeta said and jumped in.   
  
"Come on Ki!" I said as I jumped in. He jumped in after me.  
  
(I know, but I think my plan is to make each level in the ship a chapter, they may be a little different then the show because of Bendrus changing time. And because I can't remember it all by precise details. But, I will make it after the last level two chapters. Ja ne for now.) Bendrus. 


	8. Episode Eight: The Sadness

Episode One: The Story of Bendrus  
  
  
  
  
It all began when I was a little boy. I was sent away when I was only 5. I wasn't supposed to leave yet, I was supposed to train more until I was 15. But I was different from the others, I didn't think that we were meant to go around destroying other planets and species just because they were weaker than us. I saw a way that we could all be peaceful and live together on one planet, and get along. But my parents didn't think the same and just sent me away in a pod. I was sent off a few days after my little sister was born. But she had already began talking and was actually smart. She thought the same as me and was sent away as well.   
  
We got separated though. We were on the same coarse but were separated and I got off coarse. She kept on her coarse for as far as I could see. I got on the coarse of the planets Imtonite, and Saturon, and Imtept. It didn't look so good. The scanner read these planets as that but I didn't like the looks of it. I was way off track of the planet I was supposed to land on. My sister and I were supposed to land on the same planet, but now I wasn't going to.  
  
Many years had gone by. I was already 9. I had gone into The solar system called the milky way. I had read about this solar system in school. It was 515,000 light years away from our planet Vegeta. I had never been here before but apparently it was on my coarse. I could already see the sun in the solar system and it gave me energy again. I tried to set a different coarse on the pod but none of the planets except maybe two or three in the solar system could support life for a sayin. And they were far away. The closest one that was nearby was the one I was supposed to go to. So I sat back and regained my energy from the sun.  
  
By the time I was already 10 and a half I had come to the planet that was closest to the planet called Earth which I was going to. I spent 1 and a half years making it from that planet to earth and finally came into view. I ran out of fuel and started getting caught in the earths gravitational pull. I started plummeting toward the earth. I was spinning and started catching on fire. 'Now would be a good time to learn how to fly' I thought in my head. But when I tried to open the door I found it was steaming hot. I just sat back and tried to remain calm. I finally came clear of the clouds and saw the earth. I was above the ground, nothing but grass and dirt. I came closer and closer to the earth and finally hit. At the rate of speed I was falling it made a great big crater in the earth. I stepped out of the pod and my hands were burnt form touching the door. I climbed out of the crater in the earth and looked around at the new world.   
  
  
  
Episode Two: The Meeting.  
  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and took it in. I realized that many years had gone by for the planets, maybe 30 40 give or take a few. But only 7 or 8 for me. I aged to 12, but many years had gone by for earth. I stood there looking in aw at the planet earth. It was no where near advanced as Vegeta was. It was still in its state of capsules, cars, towers that had to be strait like a pillar, roads, and no spaceships, just rocket ships. not near advanced as Vegeta. Of coarse no human had ever traveled to Vegeta as far as my knowledge went. He started to walk towards the city that was barely into view. He tried to figure out were he was at, trying to get knowledge of Goku or where he might be at. I got information from the signs on the side of the roads. One that I saw at the edge of the city said "Welcome to Atron" I looked at it barely recognizing the English on it. I had studied the language English on my 7 year journey to Earth. I read the signs, another seemed to say "speed limit 40 mph". There were many buildings in the area. Some small, others large. One strange glowing sign said "Mazio's Pizza". Another smaller sign said "vacancy". None provided the type of information I needed. I walked on into the city. I came to a map of some sort, it read "Map of the down town area". I looked at it and it had roads, buildings, motels, and some sort of re-fuel station called a "gas station" that were numerous around the city. I went to one of these "gas stations" for information. I got to the closest one witch had a rather large sign that said in big colorful letters "Conoco" on the upper section of it. I got to the counter inside the building. There were re-fillers outside in the drive. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me directions to Orange Star?" I asked. The man looked up from the counter. He looked at me strangely. He wasn't a very old man at all. He was about my size and looked about maybe 16 or 17 years old. He wore a blue and white striped button up shirt.   
  
"Orange Star?" He asked cautiously.   
"Yes that is correct. Orange Star do you know were it is at?"   
He leaned close to me, "What do you want with Orange Star?" He asked with more caution.  
"I just want to know how to get to it." I said not knowing what he meant by this gesture.  
"You mean you don't know of what has been happening there lately?" He asked surprised.   
"No I don't, I just arrived on Earth, I mean in town."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He started looking at me strangely, looking me up and down, "You seem suspicious. Where are you from?" He asked with a look of suspicion in his eye.  
  
'Think quick Bendrus' I thought in my head. "I'm from," I looked over at a rather strange looking rack with peaces of paper on them that had pictures and writing on them. One said "Visit Kansas's plains today!" "Kansas." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"You do not tell of the truth," He said. He looked me over again. Then he looked surprised. "Are you a.... a..... a... a sayin!?" He said vary surprised. Then he snapped back into consciousness and got into a fighting stance. "I thought Friza killed all of the sayins though." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?" I said not knowing of what he spoke of and already in my stance before he was.  
  
"Friza killed all of the sayins along with the planet Vegeta a long time ago, and no sayins survived it. Not even Bardock, even though he most likely would of destroyed Friza if it weren't for his henchmen protecting him like a god or something." He said sadly, like he had respect for Bardock.  
  
"What? Vegeta was destroyed? And B-B-Bardock was killed?" I said shocked. I fell down to my knees in shock.  
  
"Ya, you didn't know? If your a sayin how could you not of? It happened many years ago. And Bardock tried to warn the sayins but they didn't listen of coarse. Then he went up to Friza's ship and Friza destroyed him, along with his own henchmen, and Vegeta," He said sadly, as if he felt sorry for them. "Hey wait," I looked up. "If your a sayin, then why aren't you attacking me, aren't I a weaker race?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that kind of sayin. I got sent away because of that. I was only five, and my sister, she was only one week." I broke into tears. That was very unusual for a sayin. But then I snapped, how did a human know about something that was light years away?   
  
"How do you know about Vegeta though?" I asked getting into my fighting stance in a snap.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't want to know," He said rather rudely. "It's because there's a sayin just in..... Orange Star."  
  
I looked at him questioning. "Another sayin?" I asked.  
  
"That is correct, another sayin."  
  
"Well then lets go, and you are taking me."  
  
"What? Why should I..... Ok then, I guess now you have a partner. But you don't look very strong for a sayin." He said.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
We walked out of the gas station. He told the other person that was working there, a female human, that he was taking the week off. She didn't look very amused and just rolled her eyes and he went out. We walked quite a long distance and he said, "Well first we have to get you some different clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing. They were still the same clothes I was wearing when I left Vegeta. "Ya those wont be very good if your planning on fighting or anything." So we went into another building, it was rather larger than the "gas station" and had different items for "sale". These were the clothes that humans wore. Most of them were just plain "T-shirts" and "sweatshirts" that humans wore every day. Others were rather disagreeable cloths that had pictures of demons, and other demented pictures of the mostly not wanted sort. I looked around and found some that I liked that looked my size. They were orange clothes that looked comfortable. They were a blue T-shirt with an orange sleeveless shirt over it, they had orange long pants that went down to the ankle. They also had some shoes that went with them; they were also orange with flat bottoms and had blue rims on the front bottoms and sides. I pointed them out to the man. "You never did tell me what your name was." I reminded him.   
  
"Oh, gomen. It's Richard." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. And gomen means?" I asked him.  
  
"It means sorry. It's Japanese. I'll teach you that later. What did you pick out?"  
  
"This is what I want." I told him pointing towards the outfit.  
  
He looked at the outfit then jumped in surprise about something. "That is the exact same thing that the other sayin wears!" He said very surprised.   
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" He said almost laughing now.  
  
"Ah I guess we sayins have good taste." I said putting my hand behind my head laughing.  
  
We bought the clothing with coins they called "money". We walked out of the store and now Richard said "Now we need to buy food if we're going to walk their. I'm sort of running short on money now." I agreed, I was sort of excited to see the food of earth. When we got to the shop to buy food that was called a "restaurant" I saw the food and most of it was the same as sayin food except for the "hamburgers" that were made of a large animal from earth called the cow. We went their to get a meal and then went to a "grocery store" to buy food for later.   
  
"They live on the other side of Orange Star so we will have to go to the city and find another sayin that lives their and ask him for a ride." He said when we left the store and had a bag full of food for the trip. It had organic fruits like apples, that grew on trees on earth, oranges, witch sounded like the name of the city and also grew on trees, and other meets like beef jerky, and other left over burgers from the restaurant.   
  
"What!? You mean that their are other sayins besides me!?" I asked being the surprised one this time.  
"Yes, there are two or three of them on earth. There used to be three then two kids were born and there were five but one died then the other grown up one saving the world. Now only three remain all kids to teenagers."  
  
I sat with my mouth opened. "Tell me their names." I said.  
  
"Well the names of the ones remaining are; Gohan, Goten, both brothers, and Trunks is all. The ones who sacrificed their lives were Goku, and Vegeta." He relied.  
  
I was even more shocked. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes but the other one was, The son of Bardock."  
  
I was about to faint. If he was the son of Bardock then that would make him my........ Brother!  
  
"That is correct." He said. I had been saying that out loud not even knowing it.  
  
"I am the son of Bardock also. I am Goku's brother than. Hey that reminds me. Have you seen any other sayins either?" I asked meaning to ask if he had seen my sister. I had been studying English and worrying about the other sayins that I completely forgot about her.  
  
"No I haven't seen any other sayins besides them and you. All though the Sons did adopt an American a while back I think. Ya they did, her name is Artemis." He said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is half human, and half sayin." He replied.   
  
Bendrus couldn't believe this, his sister made it to earth and is the same age he is. The time must have passed a little quicker for her then him. It was five years ahead of him. She was thirteen and he was twelve. Actually it was six years and she was still alive.   
  
"Art, still alive, after all these years" I replied shocked. "Where is she?" I asked impatient.  
  
"She is with the Sons, the sayins we are going to see. We should make it to Orange Star tomorrow, and then reach the Sons house by the next day. right now we'd better stop for the night though it is getting rather dark." He suggested.  
  
"No, I can fix that. Time to go super." I replied.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
I didn't reply. Not like I even knew what the word meant.   
"Hey wait," He said. I still haven't taught you Japanese have I?"  
  
I looked at him and tilted my head. "You were going to teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Yep," he answered "Ok lets go over the words most people use around here. Hai means yes, iie means no, nani means what, and ja ne means good bye, and there's one that is a bad word that I know but don't want to mention it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well its not like I would know it if its a word that is not classified as a word in the English dictionary." I said sort of angry with him for not remembering that I was a sayin and didn't know most of the non-used words of the Englishmen.   
  
"It's kuso, it means..... The d word." He answered like he didn't want to say it.   
  
The D word? Oh, now I remembered, it was a bad word that meant a bad thing, it was classified as, a cuss word. I didn't like it, it was a bad word. So I decided to be a good man and never say it. I just told him to go on with Japanese words. "That's about all I know." He said.  
  
"Well then let's go on now then," I said. I was eager to meet the sayins by tomorrow. I didn't care if I only met one but the next day we would make it to the others. "Let's keep on walking."  
  
"But we can't, its to dark to see. Unless you bought a flashlight." He answered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Who said we needed a flash light, when I can just go super." I said with an evil looking grin on my face.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hm." I laughed. I began to gather my energy and sent it flowing through my veins. I could actually feel it flowing through my body and I felt stronger, more powerful. I had done this only once, in the pod while I did the strangest techniques in that small, cramped pod. I began glowing and gathering energy. Then I gained a lot in one hard push. I glow brightly and my hair turned gold and I was very bright. Richard covered his eyes from the brightness. I let my energy level go down a little bit. I turned a little les bright. Richard took his arm down from his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know that you were a super sayin already. I knew that Goten turned super sayin when he was only seven, but you just arrived on Earth and your already a super sayin. I just hate it when there are so many sayins around." Richard said impressed with me turning super sayin.   
  
"Well now we don't need an artificial sun now do we?" I said in the human term of language called, sarcasm.   
  
"Just call it what it's called."   
  
"Lets just go on shall we?" We walked on in silence while I was glowing for light. We followed along a rather long road and I let Richard take rests now and then. While we were walking Richard kept on looking at his wrist for some strange reason. I finally asked him what was he doing that for. "Oh, I'm looking at my watch." He answered.  
  
"A watch? Is it some sort of device that shows you what's going on or something?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He laughed. "It's a thing that tells you what time it is." I thought about it for a while then remembered that they aren't as advanced as we were. They have devices that go on their wrists that tell them what time it is. They don't have the time memorized in their heads that they are born with, or can simply look at the sun for the time. 'These humans sure are strange' I thought in my head.  
  
We got to the edge of a small town that we had to cross through to get to Orange Star. It was a small town called Sphinx. It consisted of many houses were the humans lived in and a few restaurants and gas stations. We walked into the town and stopped at a gas station to get some "soda". I had had some earlier when we had gotten food at a restaurant and had grown to like the stuff. We left the gas station and headed toward the motel were we would stay the night at. We walked into the motel and got a room to stay in all night. We walked up to our room (which had two beds) and started talking over our plans to meet the sayins.  
  
"Well I think that you will like them Bendrus, they are like you. They are kind, and thoughtful, and, sort of like you," Richard said to me when we had settled down in the room. "They will most likely let you help them. They are getting strong, but they could use your help at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about them Richard." I said like a little boy wanting to know something.  
  
"Well, Gohan is a 23, he is the leader of the team since his father, Goku your brother, died eight years ago," He sighed over speaking of Goku's death, as did I. "Goten is your age, 12, he is Gohan's brother, they are both also super sayins. They have extraordinary fighting skills. They have powerful attacks. I would say that Goten's power level is around, oh, say, 10,000 to 12,000. Gohan's power level is probably about 10,000,000 to 15,000,000." He paused there noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" I asked in a rather human way of expression.  
  
"Nope," He answered. "Well on too Artemis, she is not a very long trained one, probably her power level is about 1,000 to 2000, around yours probably." I didn't let him go on.  
  
"I am much stronger than that, I am around 1,000,000, I am a super sayin and you have not seen me fight yet. I have been getting bored and I haven't seen your fighting skills yet either. " I said getting angry with him.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked me with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is," I said with a tuff voice. "Let's do it!" We said at the same time.  
  
We opened the glass sliding door leading to a balcony and I jumped off of it landing on my feet in the parking lot outside. I didn't even bend down in the least bit like most people do when they jump from a high place. we were in a room on the fifth floor so Richard decided to take the stairs. He arrived a few seconds later and we both got in a fighting stance. I did it so fast the curls on my long hair flung back and came back down. I motioned my fingers back and forth motioning him to take the first move. He ran towards me and tried a kick, I blocked. He tried punching me in the face but I grabbed his arm and flung him around and flipped him head over heals forward and he landed on his back on the hard asphalt and lost his breath. He just stood up and started fighting again. 'Strong man, I figured that move would nock him out.' I thought in my head. He faked a punch to my face and with the other hand tried punching me in the stomach. I blocked it and grabbed his face and pulled back then snapped forward, tossing him across the parking lot into the bushes. He got up, popped his neck, and ran back towards me. I was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch on him. He swung his fist up, but I blocked it by grabbing his arm with my arms and just held it. He tried punching me with the other hand but I caught it in my palm and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards clutching his face.   
  
"Grrrrr! That hurt!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh? I thought you said that I wasn't very strong?" I replied to his actions. I was catching on to humans actions by now.  
  
"Well it's because your a sayin. Your much stronger than I am. I give up! I'm throwing my towel in now!" He screamed as though he were surrendering to an army.   
  
"What towel?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Uh? It's an expression." He answered  
  
We heard sirens not far off. "The hotel security is coming. I guess that one of the visitors saw us fighting and called them!" Richard yelled. He ran off.  
"I'm presuming that I must follow him?" I said to myself. A vehicle with flashing lights atop it came around the corner of the parking lot at a rather quick speed. It spotted me and started after me. I ran.   
  
"Ha. He thinks he can out- what the?! He disappeared!" One of the drivers of the car in front said. I had gotten out of their and into the bushes off at the side before they saw me.   
  
I watched the cars speed away. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled back their Richard." I said too Richard who was standing behind a building not to far away.  
  
"Ya. Would you rather have been arrested? They would of caught us and sent us to jail. Something's on earth just never change." He said impatient with me.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" I said also impatient.  
  
"Well lets just forgive and forget. Okay?" He said with a better attitude.  
  
"Agreed." I said finally understanding something human.  
  
We walked back into the motel and went to bed in our room.   
  
We awoke the next morning with a "wake up call" from the lobby. Richard took a shower. When he got out he tossed me a pair of different clothing then what I was wearing. It was a T-shirt with a vest to go over it. Blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cool!" I said impressed.  
  
"They are the same style Trunks wore when he came back in time the first time," Richard said in a better mood this morning. "I forgot to tell you about Trunks last night. He is powerful for his age, his power level is higher then Goten's." I thought about Trunks. He seemed cool in my image, especially if he wore this!  
  
I stepped into the shower. I was familiar with showers. I mean, sure sayins still stunk on Vegeta(I don't think you want to get on that subject!), but they still took showers. I turned on the water and took a shower. When I got out I put on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. They were loose enough to move around good in and were just like the recent clothes I wore.   
  
I went out into the room and Richard was already ready to leave. He had packed up everything and told me to head on outside and wait for him. I went outside and up to the lobby. I waited outside for Richard. I saw him through the windows and he was paying the person working at the counter for the room.   
  
When Richard came out we set off on the adventure to Orange Star again. "We should make it there by sun down," Richard said. "But for now. Let's eat!" We were standing outside of another restaurant called Hardees. We walked inside and I ordered a sausage egg muffin and an orange juice. Richard ordered a burger and fries with a coke. He ate strange things. Usually a human does not order burgers for the first meal called breakfast. Maybe they ate cold pizza for breakfast but not burgers.   
  
We sat down and ate. I was munching away rather quicker than anyone else there. Richard was not surprised at how quick I ate. "That's exactly how the other sayins eat." He said to me amusingly. I laughed and went on. I finished it in two bites. Luckily we ordered more than one. I went through them even quicker. That Richard was surprised about.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked him pointing at his fries. He shook his head. I ate five at a time. I finished in a record time of fifteen seconds. Richard sat and stared, as did everyone else in the restaurant. I looked up after finishing them. I noticed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I smiled, "Well now I think I'm too full." I used as an excuse and ran off holding my mouth as I had seen children do on the "television". I ran out the door and ran behind the building. Richard ran out also.   
  
He was holding the bags with the remaining burgers. "That was pretty clever." he said.  
  
We walked on through the town. We walked through it to the houses. I saw many odd shaped textures and strange colored ones. I even saw a rather small one that even I could barely fit in. It was the form called a "triangle" and it seemed to just be the roof built down to the ground. Most of the other house's roofs did not do this. I asked Richard about this strange design. He answered, "It is built into the ground. You see this one?" He pointed to one that seemed to have a hill grown into it. "It has had the side of the hill dug out and built into it. This one has had the ground dug up and built far into the ground." Now I understood, they had the earth dug up and had their strange textures built into it. Thus having no light in their homes. I don't know why any human wouldn't want any natural light in their homes.  
  
We walked through the homes and on to the country. We walked for hours and miles. About five hours through Richard was bending over and had sweat rolling down his head, "Can we please stop for a break?" He asked whiningly.  
  
"Alright I guess we can stop for a bit." I replied giving up.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and got out our water bottles. I drank mine slowly. Richard on the other hand, drank his rather quickly. "You shouldn't really drink it so quickly you know" I told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because by the time we get there you will be dehydrated from having drunken all of your water in one stop."   
  
He thought about this thoroughly. Then he replied, "I guess your right, I will watch it." He answered wisely putting his water bottle away. I put mine away and we sat for a few minutes in silence and listened to the wind. On Vegeta the wind was more dull and calm. But on earth it was hard, and cool, and wasn't near as stale as Vegeta's was.  
  
After about five minutes we got up and began walking again.  
  
At around 9:00 pm (according to Richard's watch) we made it to Orange Star. "Here we are, Orange Star." Richard said glad that we made it there finally. It was a pretty impressive city, it was much larger than the first one we were in. It had many structures and roads. It had cars rushing through traffic and people walking in a hurry. We walked into the city and came to a bench to rest. We took out the water bottles and took a drink. we put them up and began walking. We didn't stop at a motel or hotel, I didn't know the difference except the size difference between them. "Aren't we gonna stop at a motel?" I asked Richard.  
  
"Nope, we're gonna stay the night at Bulma's if she'll let us." He yelled back.   
  
We walked on for about an hour. We finally came upon a humongous building that was shaped the size of the top of an egg. It had windows all across it and at the top it had in huge blue letters "Capsule Co." We walked to the door and let ourselves in. We sat our bags down as Richard headed towards a counter. He rang a bell on the counter and a old man appeared. "Hello, may I help you. Say sonny you look familiar." Said the old man tilting his head.  
  
"Yes I am Richard, I know Bulma." Richard replied.  
  
"Oh yes now I remember, Richard. How could I forget your face."   
  
"That's me"  
  
"Are you here to get a room or to visit?" He asked, then he spotted me. "Who's the friend?" He asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh, him? He's a person I brought to meet Bulma."  
  
"Oh, do you want to see Bulma first?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, is Trunks around?"   
  
"He's with Bulma. Right this way." He said walking towards the doorway in the back.  
  
We walked into a hallway that was filled with doors. They each lead to a different room. We walked to the end of it which seemed to lead to rooms and kitchens which seemed to be where they lived. The old man seemed to be the one in charge of the company. He must of owned the place and built this specially for his family. We walked into the room and there were two people there, one, A purple haired boy my age, I guessed was Trunks, the second, a mid aged woman who I guess was Bulma. Bulma smiled at me, Trunks did not. He didn't seemed amused to see me. I think he noticed I was a sayin. "Hi Richard. I knew you were coming. I just didn't know when. Who's this you have with you?" Bulma asked meaning me.  
  
"Oh this, this is Bendrus, say hello to Bulma Bendrus." Richard answered.  
  
"Hello Bulma." I said shyly.  
  
"Hello Bendrus." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Trunks, this is Bendrus, Bendrus, this is Trunks," He said. "The other sayin." He whispered down to me.  
  
I reached out me hand to shake Trunks's hand. He reached out his hand, and tried to punch me. I blocked the blow to the face in my palm. Trunks gasped, but not to shocked. He jumped back into a fighting stance. As did I prepare. As we were glaring at each other I felt a strong power level near by. I left my guard then remembered Trunks challenging me to fight. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to care about the power level but noticed. He just let go the fight but looked at me questioningly. "Who are you? You are a sayin but who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked more friendly but not letting his guard down.  
  
"Huh!? He's a sayin?!" Bulma asked very surprised.   
  
"That is correct." I answered calm.  
  
"But were did you come from and how did you get here?" She asked trying to keep calm.  
  
"I got here in a pod. I arrived here just a few days ago."  
  
"How did you get here? The sayin world was destroyed several years ago."   
  
"I do not know how that happened. But The time zone I was in seemed to go by slower than Earths time zone." I answered not really sure of what I was saying.  
  
At that time Trunks just forgot about me and went towards the front part of the building. I heard the front door open then close. Trunks started hovering above the floor a few feet. He went towards the door, I followed.  
  
At the front door was a young girl about my age, she had pink hair, like Trunks's except not quit as dark, she looked quit strong but you couldn't really tell. She had a blank look on her face not knowing who I was. "Who is this?" She asked not very politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself apparently." I said being rude and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. Trunks aren't you supposed to introduce him?" She said talking to Trunks.  
  
"Fine. This is Bendrus, A sayin." He said rather rudely.  
  
I sighed, "Why do you people keep on making it a big deal that I'm a sayin? And why do you insist on fighting me just because I am one? I'm not the kind of sayin that you think I am. I'm not the "mean" type that most are. If I were then Richard wouldn't be alive then." I said gesturing towards Richard.  
  
They looked at me then realized what I said. "I'm sorry Bendrus, I didn't want to fight you because you were a sayin, I would be glad to know that there were more sayins alive then this." The girl answered politely.  
  
"Huh?" I asked glad that they weren't wanting to fight now. I looked over at Trunks with an asking face.  
  
"Fine then, but who are you? I've never heard of a sayin named Bendrus who was sent away before." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, you see, I am Goku's brother. I was sent away before he was born actually. But the time vortex in space must of kept me from knowing that he was even born. I didn't get to Earth before he did. But apparently my sister did." I answered looking at the girl noticing finally who she was. I noticed that the power level was coming from her, 'Looks can be deceiving' I thought in my head. She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You mean that I'm your, sister?" She asked me even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." I answered amusingly. I was surprised as well when I realized that.  
  
"Then that would make me, my own adopted father's brother!" She said amusingly.  
  
"He, yep." I said amusingly too.  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
We walked outside to talk. "I didn't know that they were even related." Bulma said inside.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Artemis, which was the name of my new found sister, said spinning around in circles. Trunks was walking with his arms crossed. Artemis was acting very hipper and happy at the moment. She seemed to be glad that she found her related brother finally. We talked a while, Trunks still seemed to be mad at me though. He wouldn't talk or even look at me. Artemis brought up the subject of strength. I froze upon hearing the subject. "I think I'm pretty strong for being a female fighter," She said. But me, I didn't have room in the pod to train. So there's no way I could of built my strength while on my journey to Earth. "How about you Bendrus?"  
  
I didn't reply. "Bendrus?" Artemis asked again.   
  
"Oh, gomen, I don't know. How bout having a spar?" I asked wanting to see how strong they were. Trunks jumped at the idea of testing my strength.  
  
"Okay!" She replied thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"Two, on, one." I said coolly. They were excited. I was letting them both take me on at the same time. They didn't know what they were up against though.  
  
They both jumped up at me and glided along a foot above the ground ready to attack me. They held their arms up ready to throw them at me. They were a foot in front of me when "Zap!" I was gone. They stopped quickly. They had no clue were I was at. It was already almost dark and they couldn't see me. "Kuso, it's to dark to see him." Trunks said angry.  
  
"Well if your gonna fight then here I am!" I said fifteen feet above their heads. They looked up surprised. I had learned how to fly! I was amazed that I had learned to. I was glad though if I was gonna fight. Well on with the fight.  
  
They didn't waist a moment though. They reached their palms up at me and charged a ki blast. I knew what it was though. My father did it a lot when trying to get me to fight when I was like, two. I didn't move though. I stood there floating in the air waiting for them to finish charging. Trunks charged his to big for Art to handle. "Trunks, yours is to big. We're not trying to kill him. It's just a spar." She said to him.  
  
"It's alright Art, make it as large as you'd like. It's not like it could hurt me that bad." I said sure of myself.  
  
They charged them up then fired them at me. I stood my ground. The blasts hit me. Art gasped. Trunks had charged his the size of me. The smoke cleared. I didn't even have a scratch. Art was relieved. She gave up knowing she couldn't beat me. She went back down to the ground. Trunks watched her go back to the ground. Then he looked up at me angrily. He started to glow. He flew with energy and turned super sayin. His hair turned gold and he glowed very bright. "So that's what I look like when I go super." I said to myself like I was looking in a mirror.   
  
Trunks looked at me and flew at a quicker speed up at me. But he was too far away. I blocked a throw to the face. "Huh?" Trunks said.   
I started to glow. My hair started to turn a yellowish gold. It turned gold and glowed very brightly. Then it started to turn brighter. I went not to super sayin stage 3, but went on to stage four! "Trunks looked at me speechless. I disappeared then reappeared in front from Trunks. I was a foot from in front of his face, "So, now do you think I'm weak?" I said to him evilly.   
  
I punched him really hard in the face. He screamed and flew to the ground. He hit the ground and dust flew up around him. He made a deep crater in the ground. It was about the size of a car. Maybe bigger. Artemis ran to him. He was out cold. She looked up at me. "How could you do this to him?" She said to me disappointed. She picked him up, blood ran down from his mouth. She carried him in both arms in the building. I went back to normal. Trunks had only been in super sayin stage 1 at the time. I guess I was to strong for him to handle.  
  
Art took him inside to the back were Bulma and Richard were still talking. "Bulma! I think Trunks is hurt!" She yelled back at Bulma.   
  
"No duh Art." Trunks said weakly.  
  
"I'll just take that that your talking is all." Art replied sarcastically.   
  
They rushed Trunks onto the table. Bulma looked at him, she looked in his mouth. A tooth was loose and his gums were bleeding a little. "Apparently that "light" punch of yours was to much to handle for him." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." I said feeling like a baka because I hurt him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Apparently I was just to strong. Bulma noticed the look on my face.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean to hit him that hard. You were in a fight and some how he angered you and you hit him hard not meaning to." She said politely.  
  
He healed in a few hours. He had cotton in his mouth to absorb the blood from the gap were his tooth used to be (he got three dollars from his tooth). He was still angry at me but more shocked that I could turn super sayin stage four than angry. Bulma walked into the room and started picking up files and papers, "You two had better go to sleep. we're going to go to Chi chi's house tomorrow to take you and Richard there." Bulma said to me and Trunks.   
  
I looked at Trunks, "Well, if we're sayins then we have to work together, not fight." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I know it would be stupid to not work with some one who is much more powerful than me." He said more strangely then usual.  
  
I looked at him wondering how why he had changed his mind about me all of a sudden.  
Later Bulma showed Richard and me to our rooms. "I will drive you guys down to their house tomorrow. Trunks and Artemis will stay with you guys so you can all talk. Sleep well you guys. Good night." She said to us when she took us to our rooms.  
  
"Hey Rich." I said to Richard in a more human fashion.  
  
"Ya?" He said to me from the other bed.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I get to the sayins house?"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll stick around for a while then catch a bus back home. I'll visit often though, I've become good friends with those sayins. I like knowing such strong and powerful people. From what Trunks and Bulma tell me, I've met a new one just the other day."  
  
I smiled but was concerned that he was going to just leave me. What could I do to thank him for helping me?  
  
Outside the door Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I don't normally do this but I am sending a message to Washu and Angela. Hi guys.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: The Save  
  
  
I was awoken suddenly in the morning by a loud voice, "Ben, Richard, get up now! It's 10:00 in the morning!" It was Trunks, apparently it was late in the afternoon. We got up to Trunks alarm. We got in the showers. I had to go to one in the back part of the house. I took a quick 10 minute shower. I got out and got into my sparing outfit that I got at the store (Bulma had washed it last night). I hurried and ran out the door and had to turn on my toe and run down the steps and jump into the car (luckily it was a convertible). We squealed out of the driveway and turned around and left.   
  
We got out on the driveway. My stomach growled. "Uh, I guess that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I said embarrassed.   
  
Trunks and Artemis's growled also. Sweat drops appeared on the side of their heads. They were embarrassed also. "I guess we all forgot to." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess I'll stop and get some breakfast." She said and pulled in at a doughnut shop.  
  
When we got there we hurried in and got a box full of 12 doughnuts. We had to wait in a long line of coarse so they made me and Art and Trunks wait out in the car. When we got back out in the car there were some people across the street, five guys and a girl. I looked over at them, I could barely make out what they were saying. "Come on little girly, I thought you said that you were stronger than we were?" The guy that was holding the girl by the front scruff of her shirt said.  
  
  
A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "D- did I say that?" The girl replied.  
  
"What's wrong? You to afraid to fight? Well let's see if you can fight if I drop ya on the road?" The boy said and held her out above the road.  
  
I saw this and prepared to take action. Trunks and Art saw this also but told me to stay out of it, she can take care of herself. "Don't interfere with them. You could only make things worse!" Trunks said as I took off to the air.  
  
I flew up about three feet from the ground. He dropped her onto the road. I saw this and began to fly over to her. A semi truck began to turn around the corner a block away. I rushed over to her. I stopped in front of the boys, " Huh?" The main boy said.  
I said, "Now that wasn't very nice? Now was it?" Then punched him in the face and he flew back into the building behind him.   
  
The other boys looked at him then picked him up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Then rushed away. I watched them for a few seconds then landed and turned around. The girl had watched me and tried to get up but was to weak to. I dove onto the street to save her. I grabbed her, rolled over, and jumped up. I landed atop of a car and jumped to the next one. I jumped up again and there was a truck that was coming quickly but I would land on the front of it and not in the back. So I got 15 feet above it and did a back flip in the air. I landed in he back of it and quickly jumped to the next vehicle. It was a beetle. It was a round like vehicle and had a body shaped like a beetle (I guess that's why they call it a beetle). I did two flips this time to stay in the air longer and landed on the next one, a taxi cab. I landed on it. I could hear the driver inside yelling "What the?" And went on. There were only two more cars to go and the girl was still out of it. I jumped again, higher this time and the next car was a black car with flames painted on the side of it and had a strange and annoying noise thundering from it. I guessed that this was the term of music that they called "rap" music. I landed on it and the driver looked up. He saw me and got out a check shaped weapon I guessed that had a handle which he was holding. He was a scary looking person and had pieces of metal in his lower lip and ears and tongue and nose and several other places of his body. He had orange hair and it was set up in a Mohawk and was in rather large spikes. He pointed the weapon at me, I noticed it as a hand gun. Richard had told me about these and they shot out things called "bullets" that were strong pieces of metal that were shot out at an extremely speed and could rip right through the flesh of any species. He pulled back on the trigger and I dodged very quickly, I didn't want me or the girl getting hit by the bullets. The guy stared blankly at were he just fired at. I sweat drop came down when I reappeared right in front of him. I kicked the gun out of his hand with my foot, (I had the girl in my hands so I couldn't use my hands) I smashed the gun with the other foot. He still sat there blankly looking at me. I kicked him lightly with my foot, He was knocked out of consciousness. I got on top of the car and, then jumped to a truck and jumped back to the sidewalk. I laid the girl down. Trunks, by now, had gotten Bulma and Richard. Bulma wasn't very pleased. "You interfered with other peoples lives and used your powers in public?!" Bulma yelled at me angrily.   
  
Artemis looked up at Bulma, "But my brother is sayaman." She said knowingly.  
  
"Well he wears a costume and that's a different story!" She replied still angry.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just, I didn't really want to see this poor girl get ran over you know." I said dwindling my fingers together embarrassed that I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well okay then, you can get by with this for now. But we need to wake her up and ask her what they were doing to her and why they were picking on her."  
  
We went in and got a cup of water to splash on the girls face to wake her up. We went back out and splashed a little water on her face. She woke up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked after a few seconds of looking around and staring at us, mostly starring at me.   
  
"Well, you got dropped on to the road in front of a semi. But Bendrus here saved you." Bulma told her like I was a hero now for saving her.  
  
She starred up at me again with a odd look in her eyes. I didn't recognize this human expression though. We got back in the car. The girl crossed the street and got a bike and crossed back. "Can I go with you guys?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um, we're going kind of far though." Bulma answered from the drivers seat.  
  
"Were to?" The girl asked.  
  
"To the country. Far out in the mountain area."  
  
"Oh I can ride that far." The girl said to sure of her self.  
  
"Well, don't you have a home that you have to go to?" Bulma asked trying to get rid of her I think.  
  
"Nope. My mom and dad are dead. They have been for years, and my grandpa is training my brother in martial arts. I get to live on my own." The girl said proudly, she seemed to be glad that she got to be out on her own now.  
  
"Uh." We all said together shocked that she was a thirteen year old girl, living out on her own unprotected in a big city like Orange Star that has had a high tendency rate of bad activities over the last 25 years at the least.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come with us then. I guess. But it will be a little crowded. You'll have to sit in the back." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok." The girl replied smiling.  
  
She got in the car and sat right beside me. She giggled and looked at me. "Thank you again for saving me." She said sort of scaring me.   
  
I scooted away from her a little. She just scooted up more. I scooted more and ran into Art. "Hey! This is a tiny convertible, not a limo!" She yelled at me and shoved me away. I ran right into Angela (which was her name). She looked down at me. I got up quickly. "Nice one Ben." Art said laughing at me. I looked at her with a look in my eyes that said "hate". She noticed it and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." I said to Angela.  
  
"That's ok Bendrus. I'm used to people always getting pushed into me." She said like nothing happened.   
  
We drove on and Angela seemed to be comfortable leaning against me sleeping away. Art tapped Trunks on the shoulder and pointed at me and Angela. Trunks looked over Art at us. They giggled. "Ah shut up." I said quietly not to wake Angela up, and hit Art and Trunks lightly so I didn't hurt them to hard. They still rubbed their shoulders though. After half an hour, I started nodding trying to stay awake. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. My head fell on top of Angela's and the last thing I remembered was hearing a flash and a bright light flashing in my eyes. I slept through it though.  
  
While I was asleep, I had a very strange dream. It was a dream of me in a dark place. I wasn't alone, there was Trunks, Artemis, two people who I guessed were Gohan and Goten. We were standing there looking at something in front of us. I couldn't make out what it was yet, it was tall, about six feet tall at the least. It had a large crown like head. It was shaped like bats ears. It had a human like face, except it was pale. It had wing shaped armor on the back of it. It had human like hands, they were pale also. It had shoe like feet, and they had a glob that connected them to the leg. It had armor on it's legs, arms, and body. It had a purple sphere on it's head, it was like it had a glass casing around its brain. It also had a sphere in the center of its body. But the strangest thing, it had a tail, it was also green (like it was), and it had a needle like tip at the end of it.   
  
All but Goten, Trunks, Art, and me seemed to know what it was. But there were others on our teem that were there, there were two people there that I didn't know yet. I didn't recognize them because it was too dark and I was to busy staring at the creature that I didn't even look at them. The others were angry at the beast and were ready to fight it, to the death. They were in their fighting stance. I didn't know what was going on, so I just got in my fighting stance as well. Goten was standing there wondering what was going on, right as he was getting in his fighting stance as well he snapped. "Uh Trunks." He said seeming scared.  
  
"Ya Goten?" He asked not seeming want to be bothered by him at the time.  
  
"Um, you remember when Bulma and my mom told us about the time my brother saved the world?"  
  
"Um, ya."   
  
"Well you remember the villain in the story?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said annoyed by now.  
  
"Well." He said and pointed at the beast which was getting up in steam now. Trunks looked at it then his hair stood on the top of his head. His head turned slowly towards Goten. The beast looked over at us. He got up and started running. He was heading strait for me. He jumped and glided a foot above the ground ready to attack me. He headed towards me at a hundred miles per hour. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me........... "Ben wake up." Bulma said and shook me slowly, not to wake Angela up. I jumped up. I was scared to death by the dream. I looked up at Bulma, my heart must of been beating the speed the beast was moving. Angela woke up from me jumping up. She looked up at me with glowing eyes. She saw that I was sweating bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just, had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed that I had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh well, no need to worry now. I'm here to protect you!" She said and gave me a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." I said underneath my breath and blushed slightly.  
  
"Well you'd better get a move on, we're here." Bulma said and I looked at where we were.  
  
"Finally!" I said and jumped out of Angela's arms. She fell down on her face in the seat. I looked back at her, "Sorry." I said and rushed to the house. I knocked on the door. I heard someone get up. Then someone else, they stumbled and started fighting over who gets to answer the door.   
  
"Let me Gohan! You got to for Trunks!" A voice from inside said.  
  
"Well, you got to........ Uh......... You got to....... Do the laundry!" Another said.  
  
"Fine then. you get to next time." The other one replied.  
  
"Here, let me solve your problems." Said a female voice from inside. The door opened and a woman showed up in the doorway. She was in her late forties and smiled seeming to be glad that I was here. She looked like she could almost hug me.   
  
"Well, every one else seems to be today so, heck, why not?" I said to her amusingly. She smiled and hugged me. I looked past her at the boys. One was my age, Goten I guessed, and the other in his early twenties, Gohan I presumed. They were standing there staring at me. They were standing there with their hands and feet in each others faces and blank looks on their faces.  
  
"That's mom's brother in law?" Gohan said.  
  
"Um..... My uncle is my age!?" Goten said getting excited.  
  
'I'm a monkeys uncle.' I thought in my head.  
  
After a few minutes Angela came inside. She wasn't very happy with me. I didn't know why. Maybe I did something to offend her? Maybe it was when I got out of the car and she fell onto the seat. I didn't know, I was too full of energy and excited. I so badly wanted to spar with Gohan and Goten and test their powers. It was later when they had given us dinner that I couldn't hold it any longer (sorry I'm bored and needed some action.), "Hm," I said and set my bowl of rice down on the table, lightly not to break it with my strength. "I can't stand it any more! This high power level you guys are emitting is so tempting. I want a spar with one of you two." I said, pointing at Gohan and Goten.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I'll go first," Goten said standing up and setting his bowl down. "Mother, may I please be excused?" Goten asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Chi Chi said sighing.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled excited to test my powers.  
  
We walked outside after putting out plates and bowls up (you wouldn't believe the dishes just three people that are sayins can use!). We went outside and were already in our sparing clothes. It was around high noon. It was awfully bright out there. Goten looked pretty sure of himself that he would win. I was sure that I would win. But, looks can be deceiving. We got into our fighting stances. Artemis and Trunks walked out the door. "Guys, you might want to stay back. We're gonna go further away from the house." I said to them. They nodded and walked to the left side of the house. We went to the right of it. It was out in the middle of the country, the perfect spot for a spar. We got back into our fighting stances. Goten was ready for battle, I was ready to block any sudden movements from him. The thing was, neither of us were super yet.   
  
"Hey wait, isn't something missing here?" I asked sarcastically. Goten snapped.  
  
"Like what? A referee?" Goten replied sarcastically.   
  
"No, I mean like, some action to seriously brighten up the match." I said with an evil grin. Goten didn't understand. I looked at him then started to glow. My hair lifted up from it's long curls. It went strait up in the back. Then in the front, it was sticking strait up then turned gold. Goten looked shocked that I could already turn super on my first week on earth. Gohan wasn't. He must of thought that it ran through the family. My eyes turned sky blue. I was already at super sayin stage two. I powered up some energy and went to stage three. I gathered my energy up so much I couldn't bear it, I let it flow through my body and it started to go out 15 feet around me. Goten started to back away so he wouldn't get hurt by it or anything. I went to super sayin stage four. At the rate I was going, I would reach stage 5. I was ready to fight.   
  
"Goten," Gohan yelled. "Be careful, go to super sayin also!"   
Goten nodded. He gathered up energy and went super. He went strait to level two. 'So, he can go to level two eh?' I thought in my mind. He tried going to stage three but couldn't seem to. He turned his head to the side shrugging his shoulders giving up and got back into his fighting stance.   
  
We were ready to battle. I let him go first. He jumped up a foot from the ground and glided along the ground a foot above it. He was heading for me at 5 miles per hour. I was prepared. This was the oldest first move technique in the book. I disappeared and reappeared beside him, he saw my move and disappeared also. I stuck my foot out behind me, he appeared beside it dodging it. I reached my fist back and it hit him. He stumbled back a few feet and grabbed his face a little. He got back on track and went at me again. He flashed, he left an after shadow, I looked behind me. Just as I thought, another after shadow. This was one of Master Roshi's old tricks, I had read about him in a book at Bulma's place, he is a old Martial Artist. He taught my brother, Goku, everything he knows. He left behind after shadows of him behind where he left from. I didn't feel like wasting my time. By the time I got through trying to find out which one was him by hitting every single one till it was him, I would be a goner. So I just raised my energy. I got a lot of energy from my stomach, and sent it flowing through my body. I let the energy flow on the outside of me also. It flew out fifteen feet from me again. I guess that this was the technique they called, Solar Flare. It flashed brightly all around. The images were gone, I found the real Goten, he was above my head rubbing his eyes. I caught him off his guard. I charged a ki beam. "No! Not that Bendrus! It will kill him!!" Gohan yelled from the ground. He was right, if I shot a ki beam at sss4, then it would kill him.   
  
Goten heard this warning and looked down below him, he seemed to be dizzy still. I un-charged the beam and flew up, Goten seemed to see me I guess, but still dizzy. He tried flying but was to clumsy and almost fell. I flew up to him quickly and lightly hit the back of his neck, not to hard sure not to snap his neck. He became unconscious and fell to the ground. I won the spar. Artemis came out and took him back inside.   
  
Gohan stepped up to me, "Alright, now see if you can beat me." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," I replied glad that I might actually have a challenge now. "But don't take it easy on me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, now lets fight."  
  
We got into our fighting stances, I gathered my energy again. I went as high as I could. Gohan gathered his energy. He screamed as the energy was so immense that it bulged his body and his muscles grew larger. I gathered even more energy, I flexed my muscles and gathered even more energy than before from that. I guess that when you flex your muscles that they send off energy through your entire body. I screamed as well from it bulging out my entire body from the muscles and stretching out my skin. My hair and body grew brighter from the power, I almost blinded myself from the light. Dust flew up everywhere from the power going through the ground and air. The ground beneath me and Gohan as well started to crack, the cracks grew rapidly like water seeping through a paper towel. The ground gave in and collapsed and made a crater in the earth. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped outside to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I guess this means more digging for them." Chi Chi said and sighed.  
  
We stood there at full power, it still wasn't stage five yet, not even Gohan was at stage five yet. And he is older than I am.   
  
Gohan didn't give me a chance to even offer him the first move, he jumped up, further than he meant to I think, and fell down to two feet above the ground, and glided across the ground. He flew at incredible speed, I didn't have time to aw about it, he flew at me and stopped for a nanosecond in front of my face and disappeared. I stuck my hand behind my head, he wasn't there like I expected. I felt a power reading above my head, I turned a little and stuck my hand toward the reading. I fired a ki blast at Gohan (he was the power reading if you didn't notice already), he dodged the blast then looked down, I wasn't there. I reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" I said to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew up, then he started to fall towards the ground. He fell a few feet then got his power back up and started to fly again. He turned around and looked at me. He glared, he didn't even need to talk, his eyes said it all. He put his hands together at the wrist, they were facing me palm towards me. A ki blast appeared in his hands, then he said something like this, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" And the ki blast grew larger as he said it, he shot the blast at me. It traveled along quickly, I didn't know what it was though. I didn't want to take chances though. I dodged out of the way of it, I got hit in the side by it and it hurt like heck. I fell to the ground. I went from super sayin. I didn't give up yet though. I acted like I was out, Gohan landed and left super sayin. He walked over to me to pick me up, Angela beat him though. She rushed out of the house towards me. I went super and jumped up and disappeared before either of them could reach me. I caught Gohan by surprise and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. He only began to gather his energy and fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
I looked around for Angela, she wasn't any where to be found. I stood for a moment still in super looking around to find her, I didn't find a trace of her anywhere. I gave up and picked Gohan up, even in super sayin he was still heavy. "Whoa, you need to go on a diet dude." I said to him even though he was out cold.  
  
I took him inside, Angela was watching me from a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four: Tall Tails  
  
After the battle after Gohan and Goten healed, we were talking with Trunks and Artemis. Goten brought up a subject, "Hey Bendrus, if you were sent away from the sayin planet, and arrived here just a few days ago, then do you still have your tail?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him, "Yes I do last time I checked. When was that though?" I said sarcastically on the last part. They all seemed to look surprised. Artemis sighed.  
"Why?" They all didn't seem to like the idea of me having my tail still apparently.   
  
"Well, you know how sayins go ape when they see a full moon?"   
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that's the problem."  
  
"Oh, Oh!" I said realizing what they meant now. I realized what a threat I was to them now. If I saw a full moon then they would either have to contain me in a room with no windows, cut my tail off, or the alternative of letting me see the moon...................... Eliminate me (background music "duh duh duh duh. commercial) They seemed to know that also. But Art looked like she could cry. "What's wrong Art?"   
  
"Well, you see." She said and turned around. A tail was sticking out of her pants. I realized now, she still had her tail also.   
  
"How do they keep you from turning into the ape then?"  
  
"Well, it's not very nice. They lock me up in a room without any windows, and the room is made out of steel. They lock me in there every two months, when there is a full moon." She said about to cry because of it.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't help me. I always go crazy on a full moon. I had to put something thick in front of the window on the pod every time I passed by a planet that had moons. Sometimes I even had to land on a planet when there was a moon and get out before it took over and I grew."  
  
"Well, I just hope that Earths moon isn't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing out the window. I looked, were the moon was during the day, it was full, no part of the moon was blocked by the earth. It was completely full. "It's a full moon tonight. Once Piccolo had to destroy it just to get me from turning ape, but by now, a huge asteroid has replaced it and orbited the earth for years. Piccolo even cut my tail off several times to keep me from going ape. But, it's been orbiting earth, ever since Art came here."  
  
I looked at Art, she was rocking back and forth, I think she was more scared of me then she was of herself.  
  
It was 5:30 in the evening, about the time it gets dark. I was pacing back and forth, hoping that the moon didn't even come out tonight. But, its a full moon at least every two months on earth. How could I keep it from being a full moon every month. Then an idea sparked inside my head, do what Piccolo did. Destroy the moon. I went outside. Art got up and came with me. I went out into an opening without any trees in it. Angela was close behind. I looked at the moon, it was enormous. It was at least half the size of the earth. At the size it was, Earth could possibly be orbiting it.   
  
I put my hands together, I did as Gohan did when he did the kemehameha wave. I charged up a ki blast in my hands, I yelled, "Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" and shot the blast from my hands at the moon, it was just beginning to rise in the sky. It was to late though. I started getting a feeling inside me, then I got hair growing all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my chest even, and even on my face. I started growing, I was changing into a giant ape. My kemehameha wave had short circuited. I grew until I was the size of a tower. Art had started to grow also. She was about the same size as me. Our clothes tore and ripped into shreds. We started on a rampage across the country, towards the city. Angela was still down in the trees. She saw us and realized, we weren't human. She got knocked out of the tree by us stomping and got up and ran back towards the house.   
  
She ran through the trees, it was very dark. The trees were blocking the light from the moon, she heard one of us roar and looked back in our direction, not watching where she was running. She ran right into a tree. She fell down unconscious.  
  
Back at the house, Richard heard the stomping and roaring. He ran out the house and towards us. Along the way he stepped on something that talked.  
  
Out in the forest in the country, some one was training. They heard the roaring, they knew it sounded familiar. "Gohan? Did you grow your tail back again? Or is it....... Artemis?!" They said and did a "Wolf Fang Fist" to knock out their opponent and flew through the woods to the roaring to help Artemis.  
  
Then up in Kami's lookout, Piccolo saw that Artemis and I had turned into the apes from looking at the full moon. He started on his way to help. Tien went with him. They told Mr. Popo to call Krillin and 18.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods Richard was startled by Angela making the noise. She put her arms in front of her so he didn't hurt her. He put his arm down.   
  
"Gomen, you just startled me." Richard said.  
  
"That's alright, I always get stepped on. I guess that I'm so small that people don't even notice me." Angela replied, being nice so he wouldn't feel stupid from stepping on her.  
  
"Um, your not exactly small Angela, your actually tall for a girl." Angela blushed when he said this. Off not to far away me and Artemis stared roaring and stomping again. Richard and Angela looked over in that direction.  
  
We'd better get a move on, by the way, why where you out here in the first place?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"Well, you see. I was actually running back towards the house, but I ran into the tree and got knocked out." Angela blushed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to run back towards the roaring. "And I suppose you have a plan?" Angela brought up while they were running.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Richard replied. Angela wasn't amused.  
  
Off in the distance, Yamcha was running towards Artemis and I. 'I'd better hurry before she reaches the city, the first time she got loose she almost destroyed the entire village. I still have bills to pay from that time.' He thought in his head while he was running.   
  
Back at Master Roshi's place, Krillin got a phone call from Mister Popo. "What!? You mean to tell me that there is another and more powerful sayin here now, and him and Artemis looked at the moon with their tales still!?" Krillin said answering the phone to Mr. Popo's call.   
  
"Yes, that is correct." He answered.  
  
"Well, what in the heck do you expect me to do to help?"  
  
"You could help us cut his tail off. 18 is strong and could help contain them, also, you are one of the strongest human fighters on earth."  
  
"Well fine then, we're on our way." Krillin hung up the phone. "Honey, we have some work to do, it's time to round up the Z team."  
  
They went out the door and headed for the shore of the beach.  
  
Back up in the clouds, Piccolo and Tien where flying down towards the ground to help also.   
"Piccolo." Tien said.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo said in his deep, rumbling, voice.  
  
"Who is this new sayin guy anyways?"  
  
"He is Goku's brother that got sent out before Goku actually, but got caught in a time vortex and just got here a few days ago. His sister is Artemis also. He is much stronger than Gohan even and I would hate to see him in the moonlight." Piccolo said almost as if he was afraid of me in ape form.  
  
They flew at incredible speed down to earth.  
  
Gohan had seen Richard go out the door and ran out after him, Goten went after him.   
  
"Gohan, can I go with you?" Goten said grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
"No Goten, it may be to dangerous. You don't know how much stronger they are when they see the full moon. And remember how easily he beat you in the spar? He's ten times stronger than that now. You do the math." Gohan replied trying to scare him off, but telling the truth.  
  
"But I'm not good in math Gohan."   
  
"Grrrrr, you know what I mean!" Gohan said getting impatient.  
  
"Ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. And don't hurt them, they are our sister and brother you know."   
  
Gohan saw how scared he was for him. He nodded his head and flew out into the night.  
  
Back at the beach, not to far from the road to the city, Krillin and 18 sat down to listen for Artemis and I. After a while they heard roaring and stomping.   
  
"That's them alright." Krillin said and flew towards it. 18 followed.   
  
They started flying off then saw Piccolo and Tien off in the sky. They flew to meet them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo," Krillin said flying along beside them now. "Long time no seen."  
  
"We must hurry, they are almost to the city already." Piccolo said having no time to chat.  
  
"Ok Piccolo. do we have a plan?"  
  
"Ya, we do. Cut off their tails and hope that they don't kill you." Tien said.  
"Some plan."   
  
They flew on towards Art and I at incredible speed trying to stop us before we reached the city. If we did reach the city, we would destroy it eliminating every person in it, then go on to the rest of the world. We would not stop until we destroyed the entire planet, then go on to the next. That is what sayins did on a full moon, go to a certain planet and destroy the entire population. Some planets even tried to prepare for the full moon, but none of them ever survived.  
  
They hurried on. While they where flying, they spotted Yamcha on the ground, running. Tien called to him.   
  
"Get down. If they spot you in the air they will blast you down." Yamcha yelled to them, trying not to be to loud.   
  
"He has a point, sayins blast anything that's around them that is living." 18 said.  
  
"Right." Tien said and they all landed beside Yamcha.  
  
Not to far away Gohan caught up to Richard and Angela.   
  
"Guys, I since Piccolo not to far from here. Let's get to them and try to cut off Bendrus's and Artemis's tails. I think I have a plan. I'll tell it to ya when we get to the others." Gohan said to them when he got to them.  
  
They ran on through the forest and got to the others.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. We will have to use Angela for bait." Gohan said looking at Angela.  
  
"What!? Me!? For bait!?" Angela said not agreeing with the idea.  
  
"Ya. He seems to like you. My dad did that with my favorite dinosaur when a sayin once tried to get me to kill my dad. The dinosaur, Icoris, flew down to me recognizing me, and I played with him and my dad cut off my tail. Or, at least, tried to. If it doesn't work, well then, I guess we have a member missing," Angela wasn't amused with this either. "It's a joke, ok? A joke. But we will be using you as bait."  
  
"It had better work. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your short life!" Angela said, she may act like a blonde some times, but you never want to get her angry. She reminded Gohan a lot of Videl.  
  
"Right, now for the rest of the plan. Krillin, you and 18 try to contain Bendrus. Yamcha, you try to cut off his tail with your Wolf Fang Fist. Tien, you will be trying to contain Artemis. She is the weakest one, it shouldn't be as hard. Piccolo will be backing you up if you need any help, I will be trying to cut off her tail. I know her weaknesses and strong points. Does that sound like a plan? Ok," Gohan said. "Now lets move out."  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled. They all stopped. "Who is going to be the bait for Artemis?" They all stopped.  
  
"I will be!" Everyone turned around. Chi Chi was standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"I will be the bait for Artemis. I'm her mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been trying to start another story or two. I am working on one that is about different universes. It has Bendrus the III in it. He is from a Tenchi universe. In fact, he is the great grandson of Tenchi. It will take a while to get just the first chapter of it written, so be patient.)  
  
Episode Five: The Plan  
  
They all set out to save Bendrus and Artemis. Piccolo had a better idea though, why not just destroy the moon again? But they all had to follow by Gohan's plan. They had to be careful though, one inch off coarse, and they might destroy one of them.   
  
Angela went out first, then Chi Chi, they where the bait to distract them.   
  
"This really was a dumb idea!" They both said. They didn't know what to think, they didn't know what to do, they where just sitting ducks out there.  
  
"Ah, they aren't doing anything! They're going to get killed now!" Gohan yelled. The others got the message. They flew out to sneak up behind them. Tien and Piccolo went up behind Artemis, Krillin and 18 went behind me. Neither of us noticed. Gohan and Yamcha went behind us also. We spotted Angela and Chi Chi down on the ground. We didn't know what to think. We recognized them, but where from? We didn't want to harm them, we wanted to talk. We stopped the rampage and got down on our stomachs.   
  
"It's working." Gohan said very quietly.  
  
We where trying to amuse our self's with them. Artemis sat there tugging on Chi Chi's dress. She almost knocked her down. This scared Gohan, he remembered that if there was any sudden movement, even a mouse of in the dark that you could barely see, then they would get angry and start stomping again.   
  
I was playing with Angela though. I sat there treating her like she was a dog. I was rubbing my finger against her face, like a person would rub a cat's chin. She was scared, and almost laughing at the same time. Chi Chi was just scared. She remembered the time Gohan turned ape also. She remembered how hostile he was. Also, she heard the story's that Bulma said about Goku turning ape, more than once. She was sweating all over. She would never volunteer for a stunt like this again.   
  
Gohan gave the signal for them to go. Tien jumped on Artemis, she got scared and just ripped Chi Chi's dress right off. Chi Chi was stunned and just fell backwards. Tien yelled for Piccolo to help, he jumped on the front of Artemis and through a static field all around her. She was sustained in it and couldn't move. Tien jumped out of the way jus in time.   
  
"I could of done it my self." Tien said with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.  
  
Gohan decided to help the others. He was to late though. I got up and started walking over to help Artemis. I knocked the field away. Tien jumped back on her when 18 jumped on me. I started reaching for my back to knock her off. Krillin jumped on me too. They where just like fleas to me. I flicked Krillin off with my fingers. He flew back into a tree, unconscious.  
  
18 grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. Down on the ground, Chi Chi grabbed her dress and put it against her chest, "What went wrong here?" She asked Angela.  
  
"I don't know, one minute they're sitting there acting all nice. Then the next, they're attacking everyone." Angela said scarred.   
  
Tien knocked Artemis to the ground and had her arms pinned like 18 did. Artemis almost got up, but Tien did a solar flare attack and it blinded her. She fell down, unconscious.   
  
18 had me sustained, but I broke free and she had to use more strength. She punched my stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. She jumped up on my back again and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't move anymore. Then I saw Yamcha coming towards me. I knocked 18 clear into the lake and hit Yamcha into a tree. I got up on my feet and roared. Artemis woke up and knocked Tien off. Gohan tried going towards me, I hit him right on the head and knocked him out. Then the only one left was, Piccolo. Artemis and I saw him and shot ki blasts at him. He dodged them and they flew right towards the moon. They went into space and hit the moon right on. They had ran out of power and just dug a crater in the moon. Piccolo saw this and charged a blast at his finger tip, he tossed the blast up and caught it in his hand. He shot the blast at the moon. The blast hit it, and destroyed it.   
  
The boom scared Angela and Chi Chi, they got scared and jumped and grabbed each other.  
  
Artemis and I started to change back to human. Both of ours clothes had been torn when went ape, so.......you get the picture(I hope not).   
  
Angela saw this and Chi Chi covered her eyes, Angela covered Chi Chi's eyes. I looked around, I was confused but I knew what had happened. I was so tired. Artemis had already fallen asleep, I looked over to see how she was doing, I saw her, and covered my own eyes. I fell asleep also.   
  
Piccolo came over and picked me up and put a blanket around me. He flew over to Artemis and put one around her also. He put us against a tree and went back to Kami's lookout. Tien woke up and followed.  
  
We woke up hours later, it was morning. We where still out in the forest, it was still a little dark. Light enough to see though. I was the only one to wake up first. I looked over and saw Artemis. 'I just hope she doesn't roll over.' I thought. I held the blanket around me and got up and walked over to Artemis. I tucked the blanket in around her so she wouldn't be cold. She moved around a little to get comfortable. Everyone was still asleep. I flew up and to the house. Unfortunately, Chi Chi and Angela were still awake.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Angela yelled.   
  
"Sh, you're going to wake them up." I replied quietly.  
  
"I'm already awake." Artemis yelled and yawned.   
  
"Oh, I was just going to get some clothes for us. You guys looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. Good service around here." She joked.  
  
I laughed and flew off. I had to hold the towel tight so it wouldn't fly off. I realized something while I was flying. I still had my tail. They hadn't cut it off. I knew, though, that a sayins tail is the source of their power. And that's why I could beat all the others. And it also means, that Artemis was most likely stronger than the others also. But, I couldn't understand why she couldn't fly. I thought to myself as I flew.   
  
I landed at the house and grabbed a capsule and some clothes. I had to go into Artemis's room (also Goten's room) to get some clothes for her. When I left the house, I was just outside of it, I noticed something. Bulma's car was still there, and when I was walking past it I saw something through the window. It was a small capsule that had a number on it. I couldn't read the number because it was too small. It wasn't an ordinary capsule, It wasn't a car or any sort of transportation. But it could fit one person in it. I would have to have ask Bulma when she got back though.   
  
I flew back to them already changed into my clothes. Goten and Trunks where not at the house, they must have gone out somewhere with Bulma. I was changed into the outfit that used to be old Trunks's. I got back to them, the others where already up again. When I got back, Artemis was apologizing to Chi Chi for ripping her dress off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't in control over what I was doing. It's not like I did it on purpose to embarrassed you." Artemis said still in a blanket. I landed beside her and handed her, her clothes. She thanked me and went on.  
  
We left after a few minutes. Everyone guessed that Piccolo and Tien went back to Kami's lookout. We went back to the house. Bulma was back already. She came out to greet us.   
  
"Hey Bulma, what's that capsule in your car?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, that, that's what I'm going to tell you about Bendrus." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
We walked inside. Bulma went out to her car to get the capsule. She came back in with a small capsule in her hand. The number on the side of it read "3". I looked at it closely.   
  
"This, my friends, is the time machine." Bulma said proudly.  
  
"Huh?" We all said at the same time.  
  
"Yep, the time machine."  
  
"You mean?" Goten and Artemis said.  
  
"That's right, the time machine."  
  
"No, I mean, you mean we can see my father?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, yep."   
  
"Yay!" They said and jumped around in circles. "So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It will only fit one person." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Oh." They whined, "Who is it then?"  
  
"Bendrus." She said it as plain as day. I looked up.  
  
"Me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, your mission is to go talk to Goku and bring him back."  
  
"Why do you want me to bring him back?"  
  
"Because, we need his help."  
  
"Why? There aren't any bad guys right now." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, yes there are. I studied Bendrus's brain waves. His dream that he had when we were driving here was of the future." Bulma said scientifically.  
  
(This is almost the end of the book. I'm going to write one more chapter then end the book. I want to make another book that is a sequel to this one. It has the return of a bad guy from the original show. It will be good. But this chapter was pathetic. It only had four pages. Ja ne for now.)   
Episode Six: No Die, No Return  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was actually going back in time to see my brother. And I was going to bring him back. I liked the idea of bringing him back, but 18 didn't. Seeing her be a bad guy would be something I could tease her about later.  
  
"That is if you survive me........ and cell." She said trying to scare me.  
  
"Well, I could take them both on alone," I said sure of myself. "And, you forget, I still have my tail." I said wagging my tail around in the air.   
  
"Well, we'll see about that." She said and grabbed my tail. I stopped. I couldn't move. I was frozen. All of my energy left me the moment she grabbed my tail. I fell down flat on my face.   
  
A few hours later, Bulma was preparing the pod and showing me how to use it. I learned all the controls. I asked Bulma why the pod was marked "3".  
  
"It's because it is number three in the others I made." She replied, glad that I asked that.  
  
"You mean you made at least three of these!?" I said shocked that she could tamper with time travel in three different machines.  
  
"Yep." She seemed happy with the amazement other people had with her work.  
  
I sat back and thought of this, 'If this technology got into the wrong hands, then something bad could happen. Someone might kill us before we even were born.' I shivered at the thought.   
  
"Bulma." I said.  
  
"Yes Bendrus?" She said looking up from a chart.  
  
"You have to promise me something, when I get back from the past. You will destroy all three of these machines."  
  
"But Bendrus, why?"  
  
"Because, if this got in the wrong hands, something bad might happen. You remember that dream I had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, in that dream, Cell was the beast in it." It was silent after that word. We both knew what would happen. But when? How? There was no way to find out. Except, be prepared. I got in and started it up, I had a new mission; destroy Cell my self. I started it up and waved to Bulma. The one thing I didn't know was, Angela was in the storage of the time machine.  
  
I went through the time vortex, many years where lost as I headed back in time. I saw all of the years of Goten's life, Artemis's life, Gohan's life, and every one else's. It was a beautiful site to see. I watched all of the years of even Angela's life. This was a shock to me though. She had had a sad life. She lost her parents when she was only two years old, she was alone in an ally and had to live there herself for six months. She was found as skinny as a toothpick in a dumpster by an old man. He brought her back to his house in the country and raised her till she was ten. Then she set out on her own in the city. She had faced a challenge, love. She had a crush on a boy named Jared, but then he moved to a different city, she was heart broke. She wandered out alone when she was thirteen, she had just heard that he had moved. She wandered into some bullies and they started pick on her for crying. They held her out over the street but someone came and saved her. Then when she woke up, she developed a crush on him for saving her. I saw this then it was all clear to me, that was why she was acting weird, she had a crush on me. I was just embarrassed, the whole time I was being mean to her. But she still liked me. I still didn't get human emotions. I heard a noise below me, I looked down through the door into the storage space. In it was Angela crying. I gave her a hand out of it.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked her. She just started crying more and put her head on my shoulder. 'Is this what they mean by having a shoulder to cry on?' I thought. I shook my head and just patted her lightly on the back. 'It looks like I have someone occupying me.'  
  
We went on for a very long time. The bad thing was though, we had to share a seat. 'Why couldn't Bulma of made it a little bit bigger and with a bigger seat? I think I need to learn to respect Angela though, I have been kind of rude to her. She is a very emotional girl.' I thought while we where flying. Every now and then Angela would sniff. She was still crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked her finally.  
  
"It's *sniff* Because I *sniff* don't even remember my parents. *sniff* I don't remember any of my childhood except that I was sent away when I was ten and going to school in the city. Oh, you know what happened to me, you saw my whole life on there. But so did I." Angela said then looked at the floor. She started crying again. I patted her on the back again.   
  
'I hope that there's something I can do to help her. First she gets abandoned from her parents, now she's going back to before she was even born. That's it! I can stop her parents from being killed!' I thought in my head. I waited till Angela was looking away, then changed the time coarse on the machine. I set it for the date that her parents where killed. The machine came to a full stop, it turned around and headed back for the year 2115.  
  
"What are we doing?" Angela asked.  
  
"Going back to save your parents, that's what." I replied.  
  
"What!?" She said sort of angrily. "Do you realize what that could do to me!?"  
  
I looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you did that then I might never even meet you or anything." She said a little calmed down now. Then after she said that she blushed.  
  
"Oh, I see." I realized what she meant now, if I saved her parents, then she wouldn't of been found by the man, or been heart broken by Jared moving, or of met me. I thought about this for a while. Then I stopped the time machine again.   
  
"I guess, we go back and save Goku." I looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head. I set the coarse back for the correct time. I pushed the button and the machine took back for the year the androids attacked Orange Star, the year Goku died saving the planet earth, the year Gohan turned into a super sayin....... the year of Cell.  
  
We took hours again going back. Angela fell asleep. Her head fell down on my lap. She looked like a little kid sitting there sleeping. I smiled, maybe she did have a secret that no one knew of. Well, so did I, one that I was keeping from her. She was on my case though, she knew that I wasn't human. She saw me change into an ape.  
  
We passed on back in time. I saw the year of Vegeta's death, then I knew. That was what happened to Vegeta, the prince of all sayins. He died saving the world, saving his child, Trunks. Then I realized what a true worrier Vegeta was. He sacrificed his life for the sake of the world. I thought up an idea, save Vegeta.   
  
I went to the time that Vegeta died, the year 2123. I arrived a few days before it happened. I arrived a few miles out in the country from the city. It was the same country that Gohan lived in. I arrived with a bright flash. I was not recognized, luckily. I set the time machine down where it wasn't in plain site. I got out of the machine and helped Angela out. I told her to stay and guard the time machine. I went out to Gohan's place by air. On the way, I saw Videl flying out to his place also.   
  
Then I remembered, they didn't know me yet. I then didn't have a clue to what I was doing then, how was I going to tell them about it? How was I going to keep Vegeta from dieing? I guess that I would have to do what I heard Trunks did, just warn the one who was going to die and tell him how to prevent it. I would warn him about Maginvu and tell him to train much harder, but what I wouldn't tell him, is that I was going to return to destroy Maginvu. I headed out to Gohan's house. I landed a little way away from him and walked up to him. Him and Goten got in their fighting stances. I waved my hand in the air and smiled, telling them that I meant no harm. Then I got my serious face on. This made them tense up even more. They had seen me fly, they knew I was a fighter of great skill.  
  
"I mean you no harm, I have come to warn you about harm that is to come." I told them, then I told them about Maginvu, and what he would do to Vegeta. I told them that I was from the future.  
  
"That seems to come around here a lot," Gohan joked. I didn't laugh. "Well I thought it was funny."  
  
"This is no joke, I have come from the future in a time machine Bulma built. It is the same one that Trunks came back in, except, from him coming back and stopping that, the universe he came from is a whole different universe now. I am from the one that he created by saving Goku, and I most likely created a whole different one by coming here now."  
  
"In 1 days I shall return to fight Maginvu myself. I will most likely enter the Martial Arts Championship myself too. I could use a little action while waiting for them to arrive. Do you wish for me to give you every part of it in detail? Like, that, Krillin is the first one up and wins his fight? Or, that, Piccolo, or should I say, Vaguniour, will forfeit the fight against the Supreme Ki?" Gohan stepped back from hearing this.  
  
"Tell me who you are and where you're from right this instant!!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, you sure are a lot nicer to me in the future," I said, then I saw Videl behind them. "Or, maybe I should predict that Videl is coming."  
  
Just a few minutes after saying that Videl landed behind them. "Who's this?" She asked pointing at me.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Gohan replied.  
  
"I told you, remember what I told you about them, I will be back in 18 days. Don't forget. Or tell anyone." I said and flew off.  
  
I got back to the machine and Angela was waiting out there for me.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, they're just so stingy." I apologized to her. "But one thing we need to do while waiting until the Championship; train very hard. I heard how strong this Vu guy is, and I'll tell you one thing, he isn't that easy. I shall train for 19 hours a day. That means only five hours of sleep."  
  
Angela didn't like the sound of this. She was shocked at how I was saying that he was stronger than I was. But it was the truth.   
  
"I thought you were the strongest fighter in the universe?" Angela asked, sounding like a little girl asking about the world.  
  
"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "That would have to be Gohan. Well, at least he is the strongest fighter alive. But the strongest fighter alive and dead, would be Goku. He's even stronger than I am at the moment. He, of coarse as you know already, is going to be here, so he will be the strongest one." Then an idea sparked in my head. Why not bring Goku back with the dragon balls? I told Angela about this idea and she agreed. And I knew who to ask about the dragon balls, Bulma.   
  
I went over to Bulma's building. She answered the door, I was amazed by how young she was.   
  
"May I help you?" She asked me.  
  
"Um, you might want to sit down, this story might take a while." I told her. She let me in and we sat down in the front of the building.  
  
I told her about the time machine and about Vegeta dieing saving the world from Vu. She was shocked to hear the story. But then she was questioning a little on it. Then, she remembered starting the time machine.  
  
She took me to the back of the building to her lab. She showed me the time machine. It was enlarged, not in its capsule yet. It was only the layout bars of it and the sparks. She was starting on the motor already. She showed me the plan of making it. She had originally planned on sending Trunks or Vegeta to the past when she finished it, but now I gave her the idea of sending me.   
  
So she was the only one who believed the story of me coming from the future. But she wished she hadn't. Now she knew what would happen to Vegeta. But I told her that I would try to prevent it.  
  
"But, how will you stop him if Vegeta can't even stop him?" Bulma asked.   
  
"That's why I need to train." I told her.   
  
I left and set back out to the country. I started hitting at the air and destroying mountains. I needed something stronger to fight against. I looked over at Angela, 'I would destroy the poor girl' I thought in my mind. Then I got an idea. Piccolo and Dindai would know why I was here. And they have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I would have all the time in the world to train.   
  
"Hey Angela, how would you like to pay a visit to Piccolo and Mr. Popo?" I asked her. She looked up at me saying this. She nodded and stood up. I guessed I would have to carry her there or bug Bulma to get a capsule. I picked her up and flew up to Kami's lookout.  
  
When I got there, Piccolo and Mr. Popo where already waiting for me.  
  
"It's already prepared for you Bendrus." The little black chubby bear like guy called Mr. Popo said. I kind of liked Mr. Popo, he was a nice innocent fellow whom I respected for that. He took a liking towards nature and cared for animals who couldn't protect themselves. Although, the only animals they got at this climate where birds and butterflies.  
  
I thanked him and stepped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was an infinity large white room that had just a small building with rooms, showers, and a pantry that had enough food for two people. It had humongous hour glasses near the front that told how much time you had left. I looked around the room. All I saw was white as far as I could see.  
  
I got ready to fight. I had a day to practice and improve my skills. I got into my fighting stance, then I put my hands together at the wrist and charged a ki blast. I yelled the words and a glow appeared in my hands.  
  
"That's it, focus your mind on the blast, let your mind clear of all else." I didn't recognize the words, I just heard them and did as they said. The voice sounded familiar. "Clear you mind and let the power form your stomach flow to you arms with your blood. Let it go out into your hands and take form. Then release it yelling the chant and it will come."  
  
"Ka-meee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!!!!" I yelled and the ki blast released from my palms the size of two of me. It flew off and blew up in the air. The flash almost blinded me. I didn't need an answer for the voice. I turned around and faced a man about Chi Chi's age. I knew him at once.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Goku?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the usual you know. Meeting your brother. You'd better hurry up. I guess I'll stay here a little bit longer to train with you." The one named Goku replied.  
  
I'll explain if you haven't figured it out already. Goku had followed the snake trail back to earth and gone strait to Kami's lookout.   
  
"Well, are you going to tell the others that your here? Or, just stay here to train me?"  
  
"I think I'll go back and let you use the dragon balls to wish me back also."  
  
"Alright then." I said and got in my fighting stance. 'This ought to be fun, sparing with my brother' I thought in my head.  
  
He got in his fighting stance also. We went super. Our goal was to reach a stage further then ssl6 even. We went to ssl5, Goku knew that I hadn't reached level 6 yet. He was taking it easy on me.  
  
"Grrrrr, why are you taking it easy on me!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"As you wish, I guess since we are brothers after all, that makes us friends. And friends are supposed to tell each other the truth, even if it hurts." Goku said and went ssl6, I was surprised at what it looked like. He grew even brighter then before. He was like a light bulb in a room. He was giving off very bright light and the whole room went yellow from him.   
  
I was sort of afraid of him. His body was larger then mine, thus it could hold more power then mine. 'That is not true Bendrus, Smaller bodies actually need more energy to run quicker. You could hold more energy then I could' Goku told me in my mind. I looked at him. 'Gees, no privacy is there?' I thought back. He laughed out loud.   
  
"You remind me of me more than Goten, Gohan, or I even do!" Goku joked. We were both laughing so much that we lost super and decided to call it truce for now. We went into the rooms and started talking to each other. He seemed to already know what I was here for. We talked and laughed for hours. Then for the rest of the year we had in there we fought. By the time we stepped out of the chamber, I was already 13, I had hair that was enormous now. It was all the way down to my butt and curly it was so long. I couldn't even see in the front except through the parts were it parted.  
  
"I didn't have time to cut his hair yet." Goku said and put his hand behind his head smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." I said not very amused.  
  
When he was finished cutting my hair it was the same as it was before I entered the chamber. I was fine with it. I put the back up in a small pony tail.   
  
We stayed up in Kami's lookout for a few more days then Goku returned back to the snake trail and we went back to the time machine. We went to the time of the Martial Arts Championship.   
  
We appeared the same way we did the first time and hid the machine again. We went to the stadium and read the rules.   
  
"Grrrrr, I have to be in the Jr. division!" I yelled loud. The announcer for the Championship saw me and walked over.  
"Yo, Bendrus!" He said to me. "I can fix that, your brother I believe, told me to allow you in the adult division. Announcer's privileges." He said and told the people to sign me up with the adults.   
  
I went to greet Goku. I saw Gohan and Videl and the others also there. Gohan wasn't in a very good disguise if he wasn't wanting to be noticed. I guess that humans really are very dull in the mind.   
  
"Hey Goku, nice mask Gohan." I said to them.  
  
"Grrrrr, shut up whoever you are!! So you really showed up after all?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Yep. And by the way, my name is Bendrus as if I haven't already told you. You will be remembering it well in a few years also. You'll just see." I told him.  
  
We walked on together through the crowd, I saw Piccolo standing in the shade a few yards up. Gohan ran up to see him. Goten did also.   
  
"Hi mister Piccolo!" Goten said.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. Gohan asked him if he was going to enter in the tournament also. He was. They all registered into the tournament including me. Goten and Trunks had a fit over being registered in the children's division. Goku looked at me knowing my strength and entering me in the adults division for a reason. He was wanting to fight me also. But I think we both knew that we wouldn't get a chance to for Maginvu.   
  
We went to the elimination round area. Goku got to punch first. He stepped up to the reader and made a fist, he started to throw his fist out but stopped it really quick and brought it back and only hit it with his pointer finger. He still got a score of 211.  
  
Next up was Videl. She was wearing her normal outfit of a purple T-shirt and a sleeveless shirt over it, and shorts. She steeped up to the reader and hit it with all her might. She got a score of 189. She stepped away from it clapping the dust off of her hands.  
  
Next up was Krillin. He stepped up to the reader and punched it lightly. He got a score of 201. Everyone saw that he punched it lightly and was starring at him. He just walked away with his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes enjoying the attention. 'The little guy never has changed has he?' I thought to Goku. He almost laughed from the comment.  
  
Next up was Vegeta. I slapped myself in the face, I remembered what he was going to do. He would break the machine. I opened a link with Gohan in my mind. 'Hey Gohan, I could tell you what he is going to do, he will hit the reader so hard that it will fly back into the wall. How about that?'. Gohan looked around in confusion. He looked over at me. I had a stern look on my face and nodded. He watched Vegeta. Vegeta stepped up to the reader and punched it with one fist. The machine collapsed and flew back into the wall behind it. Vegeta walked away with a grin on his face. Everyone was just starring at it. The announcer was gasping at it.   
  
"Apparently we have a little delay here. We will have to bring in a new reader to continue. We will take a break while they fix the machine." The announcer said.   
  
Everyone left back to the square, Gohan walked up to me.  
  
"How did you know he would do that?" He asked both frustrated and confused.  
  
"I've already told you; I am from the future." I told him like someone from a movie.  
  
"But how is that possible?" He said getting even angrier with me.  
  
"I have told you the story already, I came back in time from a time machine Bulma created."  
  
Gohan just stood there not believing my story.  
  
"Well, where are you from? Who are you? Why did you come back in time?"  
  
"Those, are pieces of information I am not allowed to tell you. Bulma specifically told me not to tell you guys that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You guys have already had this information told to you once you know." I said and looked over at Trunks. Gohan saw me do that and got the message.  
  
"Alright, but I will still keep and eye on you."  
  
We all walked on and they called us back to the elimination round. We walked back and they had already entered Vegeta in. Gohan was up next. He walked up to the reader and did the same thing Goku had done. He got a score of 210. One away from Goku's score. They both could have gotten a higher score, but they didn't want their true power to be revealed.   
  
A few more people went by then there was a person that had made a last minute entrance. It was a female; Angela. I was shocked. Angela had entered the competition. She stepped up to the reader. She hit it with just a little strength. She got a score of 200.70. I was very confused and shocked at the moment. Videl was also speechless, but sort of proud. Now there were two girls that where fighters at the moment. Angela walked away from the reader and came to stand beside me.  
  
"Did you really think that I would wait around for you for that long each day?" She said sarcastically. I smiled.  
  
Piccolo was up next. He was called by the name of Vaguniour of coarse. He walked up to the reader and gave it a punch, not very strong. It still read 208.90. He walked away with his normal face on.  
  
A few people went after him that didn't make it past the elimination round. Pictures where being taken of most of them. Some kids walked up to Gohan to trick him into take his shades off. I remembered this. 'Gohan, the kids where told to make you take your shades off. Don't fall for it.' I told him. He nodded and didn't take his glasses off.   
  
Piccolo ended up shattering all of the cameras and the one who was trying to catch Gohan still didn't get his picture.   
  
I was up to the reader. Gohan nodded and was eager to see my true power. I walked up to the reader and cracked my knuckles. The people were booing me. 'I'll show them.' I thought to myself. The only ones who weren't booing me were the others and Angela. I looked over to Goku. He nodded. I made my hand a fist and punched the reader harder than I meant. It flew back and made a hole in the wall. The dust cleared and I had chips of gravel on my head. I sighed. Everyone else fell from embarrassment. I put my hand on my face and started cracking up.   
  
"I guess that makes it twice in the same hour." The announcer said and sighed starring at the gap in the wall. I guess I was frustrated at the people booing me.   
  
I walked back t the others with my hands behind my head. They all glared at me for doing that except Goku. He was just watching the other people doing the test. A few more people went then we all went to the chart to see who would go. After the drawing they would have the children's division championship. We all went to a square that had a billboard in the center. We all crowded around the billboard to see who would be put where in the championship. The board had a diagram on it that had squares that they put the names in to tell who would go next.   
  
The announcer would call a name to come up and draw a ball out of the box that had a number on it, whatever number they got that would be their spot in the championship. They called Gohan up first. He walked up to the box and drew out a number; he got the number 7. 'I wonder who I'm up against?' Gohan thought in his head.   
  
Next 18 was up, the announcer called her name. She walked up and stuck her hand in the box.   
  
"Is your name really 18?" He said in a strange voice.   
  
"My father was weird." She replied sarcastically. She tossed him the ball. "Now I'm number 11."   
  
"Ok now, Spopovitch." He called. No one came. Goten and Trunks were fighting in their disguise that they had stolen.   
  
"No one is answering Goten, that must be us." Trunks said down to Goten on the bottom.  
  
They walked clumsily over to him. The announcer lifted his glasses up. "Aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?" He asked. Trunks looked up. Spopovitch walked up to them.  
  
"Out of my way, I'm Spopovitch!" The large, scary looking man said and threw Trunks and Goten out of the way. He dug his hand in the box which was almost to small for his huge hand. He pulled his hand out with a small ball that said 6 on it. He walked away and the announcer called a few more names up.   
  
he finally called Shin up. The others all nodded to each other. He drew out the ball that was 4, the one right after Piccolo. They didn't like the looks of this.   
  
"Oh mister Mighty Mask, its your turn now." The announcer said. Trunks and Goten walked up to the box, they drew out the number 13.   
  
"Oh, that's to late in the competition." Trunks complained. He walked away.  
  
Next up was Kibito. He was Shin's sidekick. He walked up to the box and drew out number 8, up against Gohan. Gohan looked at Goku, Goku nodded. He would also find out his true power.   
  
Next up was Goku, he stepped up and drew out number 15.  
  
"Oh man, that's too late." He complained like Trunks did.  
  
Next up they called Angela, she didn't walk up. He called her again and she still didn't walk up. I noticed this and looked around a little and just gave her a shove. She stumbled a little and then got her balance. She glared at me a little. I looked around innocently and tried not to crack up laughing. She walked on up to the box and drew out the first number. It was number 9. She walked back to me and stepped on my foot. I didn't even notice. She just crossed her arms.   
  
Vegeta was up next, he walked over to the box. He drew out a number and held it out to us. It was the number 16.   
  
"Oh man! Goku and Vegeta right off the back!" Krillin said. Goku and Vegeta were in the same round. They would destroy the entire building. This was bad.   
  
Videl was up next, she walked up to the box and dug her hand in it. "Do you know where my father is?" She asked the announcer.  
  
"I think Hercule said he was taking a rest right now." He replied.  
  
"Ah! Did she just say that her father is Hercule!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"Ya." Gohan replied.  
  
"Frankly, I don't see the resemblance." Krillin said. "But I do say Gohan, she sure is quiet a looker."  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He said and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Now we are going to draw for Hercule." The announcer said and drew out a number out of the box. It was number 12. He was up against 18. "Now Bendrus. You're up next."   
  
I walked up to the box. I reached my hand into it. I didn't need to, I knew who I was up against. But she didn't know. I grinned evilly.  
  
"I think its safe to say that's number 10." He said. Angela heard this. She sighed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of entered this." She said and sighed.  
  
I walked back to her and grinned. She wasn't happy with me at the moment.   
  
"Don't worry. With what is going to happen, we wont have to fight." I whispered to her.  
  
She got better at hearing this. The announcer walked up to tell us the roll.  
  
"Alright, here's the cut." He said. "In the first round, we have Krillin and Pintar. In the second round, we have Piccolo and Shin. In the third round, we have Videl and Spopovitch. In the fourth round, we have Gohan and Kibito. In the fifth round, we have Angela and Bendrus. In the sixth round, we have 18 and Hercule. In the seventh round, we have Mighty Mask and Kilum. In the eighth and final round, we have Goku and Vegeta. This is the line up of the rounds for the day. We have the same old rules, if you fall out of the ring then you loose the match. If you give up then you loose. If, sadly, you kill a person then you are automatically disqualified from the competition and loose the round. You have fifteen minutes to get prepared for the competition. You have a weight room to exercise your muscles. Now hurry."  
  
We all went to the weight room.  
(I know. I'm sorry. But are you complaining about getting another chapter early? I will write the last chapter and add it soon. It may take the rest of the month though.)   
  
  
(Gomen, I've been working on another story for my web site. But I promise you, this last chapter is worth the wait.)  
Episode Seven: The Championship   
  
  
Everybody walked into the weight room. They started lifting weights and exercising and worming up. Trunks and Goten were running around to get used to the costume. I went to the a window to look out at the crowd and didn't bother worming up for the competition, I knew that I wouldn't even get a chance to fight so I didn't even bother. I spotted Bulma and Chi Chi out in the crowd. Marron was getting impatient with the wait. She had seen that her father was going to be first in the competition. She already knew that he would win. I smiled at the girls confidence in her father.   
  
They called the first competitors up to the ring. Krillin and Pintar walked into the ring.   
  
"I will crush you little man!" Pintar threatened Krillin.  
  
"Will you please shut up?" Krillin said very annoyed with him by now. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now." Pintar was still laughing, he stopped when Krillin said this.  
  
"Huh?" He said looking down at the grinning Krillin.  
  
Krillin jumped up and kicked Pintar repeatedly across the face and let himself fall to the ground on his feet, and hit him in the stomach. Pintar clutched his stomach and took a few feet back. Krillin hit him again and he started to fall but Krillin hit him up in the air. He flew out of the ring.  
  
"Ah, ah, that's and out of the ring folks!" The announcer yelled. The crowd went wild. Krillin walked away with one hand in his pocket, and the other in the air, he kept his eyes closed not real amazed by his own victory.  
  
Next up Piccolo went up to the ring with Shin. They just sat there a while staring at each other. The crowd got impatient with them and kept on yelling. Piccolo sat there thinking hard. I knew what he was thinking but wont write it. He was thinking about him though. He sat there a few seconds then snapped. He almost stumbled back. Shin nodded. Piccolo walked back to the weight room. Shin got off the ring as Spopovitch started to walk up. Videl was already in the ring. As Shin passed Spopovitch, he looked back at him. Spopovitch glanced at him too. Goku noticed this and got suspicious. Piccolo went back to Shin, I went back to hear his conversation.  
  
"Are you really the......the......the Supreme Ki?" He asked.   
  
"That is correct," Said Shin, or, now the Supreme Ki. "But it seems someone wanted to witness this, "historical event." He said meaning me.  
"I already know. Bendrus, I know why your here. You can come out." Piccolo said. I almost laughed at myself trying to sneak up on them.  
  
"But I think you might want to watch Videl's match." I told them.  
  
"So my calculations were correct, Spopovitch really is one of them." The Supreme Ki said. I nodded.  
  
"One of the ones here. You might want to keep your eyes on Yamu there." I said moving my head towards Yamu back in the corner.  
  
Back on the ring, I went back to the door; Videl took a kick at Spopovitch, he blocked. She took another not giving him a chance. 'She's not going to make it' I thought in my head. He kept on blocking. He punched her making her fly all the way to the back of the ring. She jumped forward and glided along the ring.  
  
"Come on!" She yelled at him. He blocked her kick and she threw a punch at his face that hit. He flew back and just got right back up. She was getting aggravated. She flew and kicked him in the head, he flew back but got right back up.  
  
"Man! What is this guy!?" Videl yelled.  
  
He laughed and charged at her. She flew up so he couldn't get her. She got about fifteen yards up in the air and stopped.   
  
"Now he can't get me." She said to herself. She looked down at him. He flew up towards her.  
  
"Ah!" She yelled. He flew up to her and punched her in the stomach, she almost got knocked out. Gohan almost ran out to her. I thought Goku would get him but he was focused on me. 'Ah! I'm a distraction for Goku!' I thought and grabbed Gohan. He looked at me.   
  
"No, she will be fine. Not yet." I told him. He looked back at Videl. Spopovitch punched her to the ground. She fell quick and hit the ring. She got back up weakly. She glared at him. He landed back in the ring. He walked over to her and punched her all the way almost out of the ring, she used her flying capability to stop from going out. He came and punched her back to the other side. She was growing tired of this and stood back up. She got tired of him not going out and hitting her and just flew very quickly over to him and kicked him in the head. His head snapped all the way around. Videl was shocked at this and landed. He groaned a little bit and fell backwards. Videl stood there sad that she had killed him and mad that she did because she would be out of the competition.   
  
"I'm sorry but this has seemed to have taken a wrong turn, Videl has sadly killed Spopovitch and will have to loose the match also." The announcer said sadly.  
Videl started walking out of the ring when she heard Spopovitch start to stand up slowly. She spun around and he got up on his legs. She was both shocked and horrified at this. It was like a night mare. Videl wanted to go home now. She was scared. Gohan was about to run out there now, he didn't want anything to happen to her. I see why.  
  
Spopovitch got up and grabbed his head. He slowly turned it back around the other way. You could hear his bones snapping back into place, even all the way in the weight room. Videl was even more scared at this, Krillin almost threw up. He turned his neck from side to side popping it.   
  
"Apparently you won't be kicked out Videl," The announcer said weakly. "Good luck." He said giving her a thumbs up then running.   
  
"You try being in my place, ten feet away from this gruesome sight." Videl said sickened by him.  
  
Spopovitch was angry with her now. He charged at her with his fist in the air. He caught her off guard and hit her right in the face. She flew back, she was right at the edge of the ring when he grabbed her foot and threw her to the middle of the ring like a rag doll. She hit the ring hard and bounced a few times.   
  
"He's just wanting to beat her up like a punching bag!" Gohan yelled, this time Goku stopped him. He shook his head still watching the match.  
  
Spopovitch walked over to her and picked her up and held her by her hair and started punching her like a punching bag. She couldn't even move really. She needed help, Gohan was trying to run out there but Goku and I held him back.  
  
I had to help her, but how? I knew. I held my hand out, but held it down at my side. I looked back at the Supreme Ki, he shook his hand. I didn't care, I shot a ball of invisible energy to Videl. She absorbed the energy and punched Spopovitch hard in the face. He flew back near to the edge. It didn't help, he got right back up with plenty of energy and disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He punched her in the face and she flew back, Yamu caught his sight and shook his head, "We don't have time for this." He said and Spopovitch kicked Videl to the edge of the ring in font of the weight room. She stopped, hanging over the edge. She looked dead. Gohan went out of control. Spopovitch kicked her off the ring. Gohan went super and his turban flew off. He ran out to Videl and picked her up in his arms. She was knocked out and all bloody. The stretcher came out,  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we have to take her to the infirmary." One of the guys holding it said.  
  
"No, I will take her myself." Gohan replied. He took her to the ER that they had in the stadium. He stayed in there with her a while, while Goku went to get the senzu beans. She sat in there on the bed moaning and groaning for a long time. I walked in the room to check on her.   
  
"How's she doing?" I asked Gohan.  
  
"Not good, is my dad back with the senzu beans yet?" Gohan asked me.  
  
"Not yet. I don't know what is keeping him."  
  
"I don't either, I just wished he would hurry up."  
  
I stayed there with him until they called Gohan back to the ring. I stayed with Videl for a little bit.  
  
"I hope this helps." I told her, I gave her a little of my energy to help her. She stopped groaning a little. She looked up at me. I left.   
  
Gohan was just going super when I got back to the weight room. Then a few seconds later Spopovitch and Yamu were on him. I watched them do it as time went by. They drained all of the energy from him as every one watched in aw. I see why they where all wanting to jump in and help him. I almost did. But I knew why hey weren't.   
  
They flew off and I went before every one else after them. I waited a few seconds then went after them. The others caught up with me.  
  
"Have you told them yet Ki?" I asked him when they caught up.  
  
"Not yet. I will now." He replied.  
  
"Good deal."  
  
We flew on as the Supreme Ki told them the story about Maginvu, while behind us Gohan and Videl where told the same by Kibito.   
  
It took us a while to get to the spot, it was just as I had seen while passing by in time. It was just a big area around the mountains that had a little shack in the middle of it. That little shack was actually the top of an elevator in a ship. We all stopped at a mountain that was by the "shack". Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan where the ones who had ended up coming, Videl had went back. I had told Videl to tell Goten and Trunks not to come. She was confused but nodded and flew off.  
  
"Guys, stay down and don't talk any," I told them all. "Krillin, if you're going to leave then, you might want to go down close to the mountain and stay low the whole time."  
  
Krillin looked at me like I was reading his mind.   
  
Someone came out of the door, it was a small creature, the one called Bobity. He walked out to talk to Spopovitch and Yamu. We could not hear what he was saying. He was angry at them for some reason. He took the small energy container and said something to them that got them scared. They flew off and Bobity's henchman, Alena, destroyed them easily.   
  
They all got scared, then a big red guy named Debora stepped out of the elevator and the Supreme Ki got scared.  
  
"That's........ the king of the demons!" He said.  
  
They all got scared. He glanced up at them. He was talking with Bobity. Then all f a sudden he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kibito. I remembered seeing this in history and knocked him out of the way. Debora shot a ki blast right where he was. He glared at me. I just smiled. He got very angry with me.   
  
"Bendrus, you know how powerful he is." The Supreme Ki said.  
  
"Yep," I said getting in my fighting stance. "And I'm taking him on."  
  
"Ha ha, so I already have action." Debora said in his evil devil sounding voice. And the devils voice I did not like. He tried spitting on me but I dodged it. I punched him in the face and he went flying into a mountain. I had barely punched him!   
  
He got up and stood there glaring at me. I charged a Ka-me-ha-me-ha in my hands. I got it really big and shot it at him. It was as big as him! It hit him right on and he desinigratted in just a few seconds.   
  
I landed back on the ground and everyone stared wide mouthed at me. I just killed the king of the demon world without even breaking a sweat.   
  
"Well, lets go." I said like this was a game.   
  
We walked down to the ship. Krillin and Piccolo went back. So it was just the Supreme Ki, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and me that went in. Kibito had taken Krillin and Piccolo back.   
  
We walked in and jumped down to the first floor. I explained to them that Bobity's ship was like a game or something, it consisted of four floors, the first floor was where one fighter who was the weakest would fight, the second floor was where the second weakest would stay, and the third was where the third one, who was the strongest would stay. And the fourth floor was where Bobity is at. So we knew what was ahead.   
  
We decided that we would take turns at fighting. Vegeta would go first, Goku second, and Gohan third. I would fight Buu (I know, I've been calling him Vu.)   
We landed on the first floor. We waited to see what to do. There was another elevator in the room. We waited for a while then some one came out. It was Alena, the one who destroyed Spopovitch and Yamu at the same time in one shot.   
  
"Are you sure he can do this on his own? I mean, he has destroyed nine planets in 6 solar systems." The Supreme Ki said nervously.  
  
"Sure he can. Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine." Goku said knowing Vegeta's strength.  
  
Time must have changed, Bobity changed the room already. No one was amazed though, they just sat there. Time was different now. I was on guard.   
  
Vegeta got right into action and started fighting. Alena was bragging about the planet being ten times earths normal gravity, and Vegeta bragging about if it was maybe 500 times then he might have a challenge. He started punching him and knocking his teeth out. Alena fought back but didn't even waste a bit of Vegeta's energy. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of Alena, he placed his hands on his chest and looked up at his face and grinned very evilly. He shot a ki blast right in his face and it killed him.   
  
The Supreme Ki was shocked at his power.   
  
"That was simple, I would had more of a child then have wasted my time with him." Vegeta complained.  
  
"You might get a chance to fight Buu, quit wining." Goku said.   
  
"These guys are amazing." Ki said.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen Gohan with cell." I said. The floor opened up. We saw it and knew it was the way we had to go.   
  
"Ha ha, alright!" Goku said. He jumped in. "Yippee!"  
  
"Yeah ha!" Gohan said and leaped in.  
  
"Children, they're so amused these days." Vegeta said and jumped in.   
  
"Come on Ki!" I said as I jumped in. He jumped in after me.  
  
(I know, but I think my plan is to make each level in the ship a chapter, they may be a little different then the show because of Bendrus changing time. And because I can't remember it all by precise details. But, I will make it after the last level two chapters. Ja ne for now.) Bendrus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Eight: The Sadness   
  
  
  
We reached the second level and it was just the same as the first. We looked around and saw that no one was even there. The other sayins didn't like waiting, they started looking around and getting impatient with it. Goku started yelling.   
  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" Goku yelled. He started tapping his foot.   
  
I realized that time had changed, now I couldn't predict what would happen. Now they couldn't rely on me to tell them what would happen.   
  
"Now, I don't know what will happen." I said out loud to my self.   
  
Finally just when Goku was about to yell again, the door on the elevator opened. I looked at it now sort of confused. Their wasn't just one bad guy, their were two. One of them was the one I was expecting; Yakon . The other though, was just a giant rhinoceros.   
  
"Goku, you get Yakon, the giant green guy. I'll get the rhinoceros." I told Goku.  
  
I got in my fighting stance and looked at the rhinoceros. I bent four fingers on my left hand back and forth telling the rhinoceros "bring it on."   
  
He scratched his foot on the ground and then bent down his head and charged at me. I stopped him by grabbing his horn and then dug my feet into the ground and held him back. He tried to knock me down but I was too strong for him. I held him back without trying that hard. I finally got a good grip and held him back and dug my feet even further into the ground and grabbed his horn and lifted him up a few inches off the ground, then I moved my hands over to underneath his head and grabbed the part that was a hard mane like part. I lifted him up even further then flanged him behind me and he hit the wall then fell hard to the ground. That was a ten ton rhinoceros and I just flung it like a rag doll. He fell to the floor and cracked it. He just got back up after winching for a few minutes. He ran toward me again and almost got me but I grabbed his horn and dug my right foot into his chin. I pulled on the horn, I grabbed it as hard as I could and soon my hand dug right through the hard horn and made a big gap in it. I grabbed it and pulled the horn right off. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. He started winching again and got back up weak now. I grabbed his head and flanged him up into the air, I charged a kemehameha wave in my hands. I shot it at him and he blew up. The debris fell and smoke was every where. I had beaten my guy before Goku did.   
  
Goku turned to his opponent and got serious. He got in his fighting stance. I ran up to him, "Goku, this guy feeds off light. Feed him more then he can bight off." I told Goku. He nodded understanding.   
  
The room turned into a dark cave. Goku went super and Yakon got ready to eat. He sucked in the air and Goku dug his feet in and stood strong so he didn't get eaten. The energy and light just got drained from him. He touched his hair and looked at himself, he saw that he wasn't shining and got the message.   
  
"Man, you weren't kidding." He said. He got into his fighting stance. He went super again. Yakon got ready again. Goku went as high of super as he could. Yakon started eating the energy again. Goku stood there feeding him as much as he could. Yakon started growing from the energy. His stomach got full and was growing. He got too much, Goku went full power and his skin started getting bright and he just sent a wave of energy to Yakon and then he stopped sucking in the energy. He stood there a big ball of energy and just exploded.   
  
The room changed back and the floor opened. We all jumped in. It was the same again. They made us wait again. Goku just stood there and still had plenty enough energy left. Vegeta seemed to be amazed by this and I think I saw a look of jealousy on his face.   
  
I waited and then I felt a low energy level up on the surface. I recognized it but I couldn't find out who it was. I felt it coming down the ship levels. Then when it was right above us it disappeared. Now it was right below us. No one else seemed to recognize it, I guess it was to low for them to. It was right below us and then it got stronger. Then I recognized the energy, it was Angela. I got scared, she must have come looking for me and then Bobity snatched her. I felt it getting stronger and stronger. Then the power changed, it got evil. It was too late, she had been token over. I looked at Ki with a sort of questioning look on my face (mostly scared). He looked at me sadly, he looked down to the floor to avoid my eyes and nodded slowly. I then realized the horrible truth, Bobity was taking control of her to use me to not pass the third level.   
  
I stood there and my scare for her changed into anger and anger into insanity. I started going crazy and I went to the door to Bobity's layer and started pounding on the door trying to break it open. I jumped up and floated in the air and charged a small ki blast and shot it at the door. The door busted open and there was a big enough hole to fit through. I landed by the door and went through it. I landed on the floor in Bobity's layer. I looked up and sure enough, there was Bobity with a surprised look on his face. I stood up and glared at him.   
  
"What have you done to Angela?" I yelled at him through gritted teeth. He took a few steps back then grinned evilly.   
  
"Well, if you want her then you'll have to get through me first." He said trying to sound like he wasn't afraid.   
  
"Ok, make my day." I charged a kemehameha and shot it at him and he blew up.   
  
I looked over in the corner, Angela was there with the M mark on her head. I got angry at it and started looking around for something to blow up.   
  
"I had to already blow Bobity up!" I yelled. Angela grinned evilly and got in a fighting stance. I refused to fight her. She ran at me and I got ready to block her hits. She threw a punch at me and I blocked it with my hand. She threw another and I blocked it. We did this a few times and she tried kicking me. I grabbed her foot and she tried flinging me but I just threw her foot before she could do so and she fell. She landed hard and lost concentration and tried fighting it then.   
  
"No! No! I will not attack my best friend!" She screamed. She shook her head then the evil took over again. She stood up and started fighting again.   
  
She tried kicking and punching me with all her might but I just kept on blocking it.   
  
Goku, Gohan and Vegeta all got up in front of me and started charging ki blasts.   
  
"No! Don't hurt her she didn't do anything wrong! Bobity's magic just took over her it isn't her fault!" I yelled at them but they didn't listen. I charged a kemehameha wave and shot them all out of the way before they could get her. The blasts trailed off and hit her still. She flew back and hit the wall. She fell to the floor and got back up. She was really angry now. She ran at me and started punching and kicking again. The others got back up and started charging kemehameha again. I knocked Angela out of the way. She stumbled back and they aimed were she went. They fired and the waves all went at her. I ran over to her and stood in front of it. The waves hit me and I flew back into Angela. I was very weak now. I turned my head to Angela, "Are, you ok?" I said. She was looking at me with scared eyes. She started to say something but the evil took over again. I jumped up and went super. She stood up then took a few steps back. She ran at me again and then I raised my energy and she flew back a few feet. She landed on the ground with a thump. I raised my energy level and screamed from the power that was in my small body. I could see the energy that didn't fit inside me around me in a sort of energy field. The energy knocked Angela further back. She tumbled head over heals backwards. She ran into the wall and got knocked unconscious.   
  
I sighed relief that I didn't have to hurt her any more than I already did. I let down my energy but still in super.   
  
I walked over to Angela to pick her up and then leave when the egg to Buu opened up. It was then that I realized that the energy we all lost from fighting off Angela had all gone to him.   
  
The egg opened and the pink energy all came out and floated up in the air into a large cloud.   
  
"All right, enough with the big scene." I told Buu. Then the large cloud came down and formed a big, fat, pink figure that had on an Arabian style clothes, and had six holes on either side of his head. He had on boxing gloves that were yellow. He formed and walked over to me.   
  
"You to impatient. You look very strong. Me like you, me want to play." Buu said in his loud annoying kid voice.   
  
"Hm, Hm, I like your attitude. Let's fight." I said and got into my fighting stance. Buu laughed and grinned big and evilly. He stood and steam came out of the wholes on his head. I grinned at this and got ready to fight.   
  
"Is this some sort of joke? Is this the Buu that you've been fearing?" Vegeta asked Ki.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't possibly forget that big evil face." Ki said. He was afraid of him.   
  
Buu got into a sort of fighting stance and prepared to fight. I got ready and went a higher level of super. I put my wrists together and formed a kemehameha wave. I got it very big. It was about the size of me. I shot it at him. It flew and hit him right in the stomach. It just bounced right off of his stomach and right at Angela. I disappeared and reappeared in front of her and took yet another hit from my own ki blast for her. I just stumbled back a bit but stood strong. I raised my energy and went ssl5. I started gathering energy in both hands separate and then quickly brought them together and formed a kemehameha wave quick and shot it at him just as big as the last one. It flew at him and surprised him. He flicked the antenna on his head forward and turned it into a cookie. I slapped my self in the face for forgetting about this. The beam stopped right in front of me. I got an idea, I kicked the blast and it hit Buu right on and blew up on him.  
  
"Now that's what I call, a cookie with a crunch." I joked as Buu screamed from it. When the smoke cleared, Buu had a big gap in his stomach. He just flexed the muscles in his stomach and the whole filled in. He looked up at me and glared, I could actually see his eyes this time.   
  
"You no fun, you go bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye..................................... Bye!!!!!!!" Buu screamed. I laughed at this statement.   
  
"You mean, vice versa right?" I said laughing. He looked up at me confused at first then angry realizing what it meant.   
  
"You not have good luck, you must die!" He yelled at me for mocking him. I got in a fighting stance and raised my energy back up. He used the antennae on his head again and shot a purple beam out of it at me. I jumped out of the way and it hit a rock on the ground and it turned to cookie. I reached down and picked up the rock and ate it.  
  
"Mm, taste like how mom used to make them." I joked and dodged out of the way of a ki blast. He started shooting laser beams out of his eyes and blowing wholes the size of my foot in the ground. I started dancing to dodge them. I finally got angry and shot a ki blast at him that blew an even bigger whole in his stomach. He filled in the whole again and started shooting at me again.   
  
I disappeared and reappeared in front of him and grabbed the antenna on his head and dug my feet into his stomach. I started pulling with all of my might and the antenna stretched out, I pulled harder and it stretched to the size of a yard. I just yanked on it and it came right out of its socket. I flew back and did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. The antenna decayed in my hand and became nothing. Buu started rocking from side to side and grabbing his head because his antenna was gone. He finally stopped and glared at me even angrier than before. I grinned, "Well, are we going to finally fight or just play more?" I said to Buu trying to mock him. I hadn't even begun yet.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he grinned.   
  
"You say and act strong but you not strong." He said trying to back up and cover up his fear that I was actually stronger than him. I grinned again and got in a fighting stance. Buu started to charge at me again. I put my hands up and grabbed his hands and started to squeeze them. I pulled his arms down. I pushed his arms up and lifted him off of his feet. I gave him a big swing and he flew over my head. He flew back and hit the wall. He got back up and steam came out of his head again.   
  
He started to charge a huge ki blast in his hands like a kemehameha wave. I jumped back a few feet and charged one also. I got it as big as Buu this time. He got his the size of two of him. I charged mine three times the size of him. Just about then Angela woke up and looked at the fight right in front of her. She got up and saw that Buu was about to shoot it at me. She got up to her feet and started to walk towards us. I didn't notice this yet. She was walking slowly.   
  
"What are you doing? Don't hurt him. Please. I'll do what you say." Angela said like she was tired or something. She was awake but the evil spirit or whatever was taking over her wasn't. She started to wake up and her eyes widened. She started to run towards the middle of were the ki blasts where. I saw her and yelled at her. She kept on running. Buu shot his blast right at me. I shot mine so they would meet before she got there. Too late. Angela ran and closed her eyes to take on the pain. She jumped right in between the ki blasts. They hit her right on. There was a big explosion and dust filled the air every were.   
  
I covered my face from all of the dust. When the dust got cleared a little but still in the air bad, I put my arms down and looked at where Angela got hit. I saw a shadowy figure on the ground. I walked up to it and the dust cleared. It was Angela. She wasn't breathing. She was dead. Off in the distance I saw Buu skipping up to me and humming. He seemed happy from what he did. I stood up strait from Angela and glared at Buu.   
  
"You will pay for what you did to her. That was an unforgivable sin. Now you must die!!" I yelled at Buu. He stopped and looked up at me. He grinned very evilly.   
  
I clenched my fists and raised my power level. I went ssl6 and my hair was already bright. My skin was even glowing white from it. Then my entire body started to shake and my hair was flying high from it. There was an energy field all around me and even around Angela. I screamed and my energy relaxed a little.   
  
I stood glaring at Buu. I jumped and disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He looked up and screamed. I punched him in the face and my hand went all the way through his head. Then I disappeared and reappeared in front of his stomach and punched him in the gut. My hand made his stomach fly back and he flew into the wall again. He got up and steam came out of his head.   
  
"I getting sick of this. You go bye, bye now." Buu said getting angry. He ran at me and tried punching me but I grabbed his hand and swung him around in circles a few times and threw him into the wall and he flew right through it and into the dirt in the ground.   
  
I charged a kemehameha wave and it got to the size of the room and destroyed the ceiling to have room. I shot it at the whole and the ground around Buu broke up and I could see him. He started screaming and dicinigrating away. It finally got to bright to even see and there was a big explosion of the ship. I ended up flying into the air and landed hard on the ground outside. I heard something else flop down onto the ground but no other sounds.   
  
After a few minutes I finally got up and rubbed my eyes. Buu was no were to be found. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kibito and Ki where all standing off about 40 yards away. I looked over the other way to see what landed, it was Angela's dead body. I slowly walked over to it. I reached down and picked her up. She hung down in my arms.   
  
I screamed out.   
  
  
(Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been busy doing other things and stuff. But isn't this such an emotional chapter? I hated writing it like that but it was still good wasn't it? Review please. Oh and, sorry about killing off your character Angela but you already know what's going to happen in the next and final chapter though! Yes, the next chapter will be the last one for this book! I will write two other books after this one and that will be all for the Dragon Ball Bendrus series! The last one will be sad for me though, I can't tell you what will happen to me but it will be a good sort of cliffhanger finale! Review!!) 


End file.
